Back to Hell
by WildVegeta
Summary: We all know Vegeta sacrificed himslef to save the Earth when he was fighting Buu. But what if he wasn't sent back to Earth? What if he was sent to Hell? What if he was forced to live with Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria... His father again?
1. Prologue: His afterlife

Disclaimer:

Vegeta: Why? I don't want to!

Me: SAY IT!

Vegeta: NO! SHUT UP! You are not my master.

Me: And what does that mean, Vegeta?

Vegeta: YOU DON'T OWN ME, THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!

Me: Why are you so sure about it?

Vegeta: BECAUSE YOU, WILDVEGETA, DON'T EVEN OWN DRAGON BALL Z! Akira Toriyama owns it, and all its characters. HA! TAKE THAT, YOU FOOL!

Me: Thank you

Vegeta: Wh- Oh, BLAST! I HATE YOU!

King Yemma looked at him with what he recognized as pure hatred and disapproval.

"Don't think that saving millions will get you out of Hell, Vegeta. You may have sacrificed yourself to save an entire planet, but you didn't even save ten percent of what you killed when you were younger."

He nodded. He knew it. It wasn't fair; he didn't even know what he was doing. He was a tormented child, for Kami's sake! 'I'd like to see you being tortured by a lizard since you are 5 years old. I'd like you see you trying to stand up from a pool of your own blood only to find out your legs won't answer. I'd absolutely love to see your mind being eaten by years of torment, and then, I'd be marveled to see you not doing as you are told' he thought. He didn't mention it, though. Prince of all Saiyans or not, he was in the afterlife, where he was no longer in command.

He didn't sacrifice himself to go to heaven, though. Piccolo had told him his soul would go straight to Hell. He knew it, he wouldn't complain. He did it because he had to do it. That fool of Kakkarot had done it before. He was a hero.

Besides, his family was there, alive. And he wouldn't let them die.

"Follow me, please" a young alien woman said. He sighed and followed her.

He began to wonder if Hell was really as bad as they said it was. An eternity of suffering… He had gone through it already. He was not scared. Only one little awful feeling hit him: Not being able to see Bulma until they gathered the dragonballs. THAT if they DID want him back, which he doubted.

"…Understood?" He snapped out of it. He just nodded, not knowing what he was supposed to understand. The alien woman nodded once and sighed. "Listen, I've seen what you've gone through and I know your life wasn't that good. I'll try to talk to King Yemma… Just try not to feel too… bad. They can't really do anything to you. Ok?"

They? Who were they?

And then it hit him. THEY were there. ALL of them. Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, the Ginyu Force, Cell, Nappa, Radditz, all the Saiyans… His father. He stepped back a little bit, knowing he was going to see them all again, but not quite prepared to do it.

"All… of them?" he whispered, almost unwillingly. She seemed to understand and put a hand on his shoulder. "All I can tell you right now is that Cell is chained in the deepest jail of Hell, were not even the Kais could get out of, along with a few of the men that used to work with Frieza" the name sent shivers down his spine "Apart from that, it's been very, very calmed. Saiyans have been getting along with the others and Frieza and his men are quite calm, too. I don't think your arrival will cause any change. Many years have passed, Vegeta"

Many years had passed. But he remembered every single bit of every single moment. And he was not prepared to face his past once again.


	2. Saiyan ReEncounter

Disclaimer:

Vegeta: I won't say it again. You have plenty of characters, dammit!

Me: But you are the best, aren't you?

Vegeta: A hahahahahahahah! Of course!

Me: You are a prince, aren't you?

Vegeta: OF ALL THE SAiYANS!

Me: Nobody owns you, right?

Vegeta: I… I… Shut up. You perfectly know that Akira Toriyama owns me… That weakling!

Me: Yeah.. But he owns more than that, right?

Vegeta: He owns Dragon Ball Z and all its characters. YOU don't own ANYTHING! Hahahahahah!

Me: Once again, thank you.

Vegeta: OH I HATEEE YOUUUU! I'LL TOTALLY BLAST YOOOOUUUU!

They finally arrived to a black, enormous gate.

A little green alien with black wings was there, waiting for them.

"Ah, finally! Leave, Kurischa, I shall greet the newcomer"

The alien left and he sighed. The green little alien flew to the gates and pushed them.

"So, rules are simple. No fights, no wars, not trying to take over the Hell, no escaping. Even if you fly, you will eventually find an invisible roof where you'll crash and look like a total fool. Don't try to escape using the gates, because only I can touch them without receiving an enormous electroshock. There are different crystal balls that give you an image of what's going on, on each planet. They are ordered alphabetically. If you want a more personalized view of one single Earthling you come to me and I shall give you a turn. Now enjoy the rest of Eternity"

With that, he gave Vegeta a gentle push.

Vegeta walked for some minutes until he found some black stairs, and down there… they were there.

The Ginyu Force playing cards with Zaarbon. Dodoria teasing some other souls, Nappa and Radditz talking with some other Saiyans he didn't recognize… And his father lying on a wall, his arms crossed, and his eyes closed… He didn't see Frieza anywhere.

He recognized some of his men, tho, walking, talking, eating… He took a deep breath and began to walk downstairs.

"Vegeta?" Jeice said, with a mocking tone and a bit too loudly. And all of them, even his father, looked up at him.

He growled in response. Some of them were smiling mockingly, others stared at him in fear, and the other villains he had never seen, just stared in confusion.

He walked to a dark corner, trying to ignore the piercing eyes of every single villain that recognized him. He even saw by the corner of his eye how Burter attempted to stand up and how Zaarbon stopped him.

He sat on a corner and sighed.

A few minutes later, he saw a pair of white, clean boots besides him.

"Son…" his father said.

He looked up. It was like looking at himself in a mirror. Only with brown hair and a beard.

King Vegeta sat by his side and sighed.

"What do you want?" he said rudely. His father smiled.

"You've still got the spirit of a Saiyan, haven't you?"

"I am a saiyan. Only because I was the only one left, besides Kakkarot that really is an earthling, doesn't mean anything, father."

"And you have come to Hell to join your race, prince"

"Is coming to Hell something I must be proud of? I liked Earth"

"I see you ascended to Super Saiyan and beyond." His father said, changing the subject drastically "I knew you could do it"

"Yes, I did" he said, finally smirking with pride and arrogance. "I think I am the strongest being here, ain't I?"

"Probably. Although… Frieza is quite strong, too." King Vegeta said, looking very worried.

"Don't mention that lizard! Ever!" He shouted.

His father still feared Frieza! Even in the Afterlife he feared the hideous creature! He didn't have pride!

"Son, calm down!"

"NO! Do you still fear that thing, father? He is nothing! He…he… YOU GAVE ME TO HIM WHEN I WAS A BABY! YOU… you…" he closed his eyes and stood up. He didn't want to be with the man that had helped to ruin his life. But his father grabbed his hand. "I can't believe you fear Frieza, father! I can't fucking believe it! FOR KAMI'S SAKE, YOU ARE THE KING OF SAIYANS! HAVE A LITTLE BIT OF PRIDE! YES, THE PRIDE THAT WAS TAKEN FROM YOU WHEN YOU GAVE YOUR ONLY CHILD TO A SICK EMPEROR THAT ENJOYS WATCHING BLOOD AND PAIN, EVEN IN LITTLE KIDS! You… disgust me. You disowned me, and rejected me"

"VEGETA! Listen to me! I fought for you! I fought to have you back! I created an army, and tried to overthrow Frieza, but he was too strong! I know he said I disowned you and I know he told you I gave you to him because I didn't love you, but that's not true! Ask my men! I tried, and failed."

Vegeta felt numb. Was his father lying to him? Was he telling the truth? He took a deep breath and pulled his arm free. When he was about to say something to his father, he felt an unfamiliar ki behind him… But he knew who it was.

"Nappa" he whispered. He slowly turned around. He didn't know if the Saiyan had forgiven him for killing him that brutally. Nappa had always stayed by his side, Nappa had been his companion, his only friend apart from Radditz… and he had killed him back on Earth without second thoughts.

But, to his great surprise, the tall Saiyan kneeled down and bowed his head.

"My Prince, I am glad to see you."

"S-stand up, Nappa. I… am not your prince any longer"

Nappa stood up but didn't look at him. He could see something in his expression… but it wasn't rage.

"Nappa, I…"

Suddenly, he found himself surrounded by most of his race. The saiyan race was very small in amount, but they were there, and they all kneeled down.

Radditz smiled at him as he put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Welcome, Vegeta."

Vegeta and Radditz had always been friends. Vegeta smiled.

"Thank you… But I don't deserve it. Stand up, everyone"

They were behind a gigantic rock, so no one else could see the scene, how they greeted their prince.

"Oh, but you do, son. We all saw how that monster treated you, and how you always stood up again to defend the race. We are entirely welcome" said the King.

"Vegeta, Nappa and me saw it Live. You were too young to understand how we felt, but we were too short-minded. All the saiyans saw what you did to try to avenge us."

Vegeta looked at Nappa.

"But I don't deserve your respect, do I?" he said silently.

"My Prince, Frieza twisted your mind in the ways of evil, and it was at least expected that you would kill me someday. I understand you didn't know better." With this, Nappa smiled and put up a hand waiting to be shook. Vegeta smiled back and shook the saiyan's hand.

And then, a very, very big and black ki hit him.

"How touchy" a chilling voice said.


	3. Lord Frieza

Disclaimer:

Me: Calm down! Vegeta, please, calm down!

Vegeta: You think you can fool me? Well, think a-

Bulma: Vegeta! Calm down, for Kami's sake!

Vegeta: Woman, this is my FIGHT! She mocked me, she tricked me into saying… saying… Oh, no. I won't say it again!

Bulma: What? That she doesn't own you? She doesn't own me either, or any of the characters, and you don't see us preparing to blast her!

Vegeta: SHH! WOMAN! You said it. You fool!

Bulma: It is true! You perfectly know Akira Toriyama owns DBZ!

Me: Thank you, Bulma.

Vegeta: AAAAAGHHHH!

Frieza was in his final form, smiling and looking at Vegeta evilly.

"Go away, Frieza. This is none of your concern" said Vegeta.

"Oh, but it is, my Prince." The way he said it… The way he said the word _"prince" _, as if reminding Vegeta he was the prince of a dead race, sent a wave of flashbacks through his eyes. He clenched his fists.

"Frieza, I won't repeat it. Go away"

"Hahaha, how adorable, Vegeta. Look at you, you are an adult! Ah, I remember when you were just a little child" he approached Vegeta. The other saiyans backed off, scared, but Vegeta just narrowed his eyes with pure hatred. Frieza's tail flew to his face and began to caress him. This brought a memory running back… The day on Namek. The day he had tried to kill him and had failed. When Frieza had punched him mercilessly, making him cough up lots of blood, strangling him with that white, strong tail… and then had showed him that he had been only toying with him, only torturing him, for he had sent a lazar through his heart. What a slow and painful death… He grabbed the tail and squeezed it.

"Listen, Frieza. You may have been my master, and you may have been stronger. And I don't doubt that you are even stronger now, but I don't want to fight you again. I am a Super Saiyan and I could easily beat you and the weaklings you call followers, but I don't want trouble. Just leave me alone."

Frieza pulled his tail free and smiled.

"My, Vegeta. You have changed! Well, certainly that woman of yours and that little brat have gotten into you. And that… Goku." His nose wrinkled "Goodness, do you look like him!"

"Don't you dare, Frieza!" he said. He didn't look at all like Kakkarot!

"Ah, but look at yourself, little prince. Not wanting to get in trouble? Not wanting violence? Not deserving the title of prince? Not deserving respect? Goodness, how mind-weak have you become, after all I worked to make your mind stronger!"

"Stronger? Don't make me laugh! Your little games only helped to eat away my mind!"

Frieza laughed and sighed.

"How I miss those days. Your cute little face filled with fear! And after all those tears, Vegeta… you went back to your innocence!"

"I am NOT innocent!" he screamed. He felt the saiyans jump back, surprised, but he didn't care.

"My, calm down, Vegeta! It pains me to see you behaving this way! Didn't you say that earlier? When you were being controlled by that third-class magician! And that took you to your evil self again, didn't it? Though you managed to get away from it! Because of your pride and all… My, do I miss your pide?"

"You know what, Frieza? I totally do NOT miss your long speeches, specially because I totally hate your voice! You sound like a bitch that just caught a flu!"

Chuckles spread through the audience of Saiyans as the smirk on Frieza's face disappeared.

"All of you, monkeys! Shut up! And leave! I'd like a word with the Prince!"

Most of them left, scared, except for Nappa, Radditz, and his father.

"Not a chance, Frieza." Said Radditz.

"Oh, come on! We're back to this? Ah, fine, whatever you want. BURTER FORCE!"

Half a second later, Jeice, Burter, Recoome and Guldo landed behind Frieza.

Vegeta burst out laughing.

"Burter Force? Come on! Use a bit of imagination!"

"Lord Frieza!" they said, ignoring Vegeta. Frieza smiled and said:

"Take care of the three monkeys. I've got some business with the prince!"

Vegeta watched as the Gin-Burter Force attacked his father and friends, but they were defending themselves good.

Then he sensed the tail coming to him and grabbed it in mid-air.

"You can't surprise me, Frieza."

"Are you sure about that, my little prince?"

He felt Zaarbon appearing suddenly behind him and he punched him in his face before he could even launch his attack.

"Absolutely"

"My, my, monkey. You have improved! But I'm sorry to tell you…" he suddenly appeared behind Vegeta "…I have become stronger than Buu"

With this, he grabbed Vegeta's hair and punched him in the small of his back.

Vegeta cried out, but recovered fast and elbowed the lizard in the stomach.

"Tell me something, Frieza! Where you watching the fight?"

Frieza recovered and said: "Of course, my prince. You were getting beaten by that bubble gum!"

"Yeah, then I am very disappointed. All-mighty Frieza missed a little detail: I could've won if that pink bastard wasn't exactly that: A bubble gum. Because you must have seen" he disappeared and appeared behind Frieza "I was as fast as him" he kicked Frieza in the back "And probably as strong!" and he punched him in the face "So, your plan doesn't work, _lord!" _

Frieza then laughed and, taking the prince by surprise, grabbed him by his throat with his tail.

"But I haven't forgot your weakness, my dear. The throat, ah, the throat! You are just so helpless when they grab you by the throat"

Vegeta tried to scratch the tail but to no avail. He gasped for air but Frieza just squeezed harder. He was right. If he had no air, he certainly had nothing!

Frieza lifted his reptilian foot and sunk it in Vegeta's stomach repeatedly, until the prince coughed up blood. But no, he wouldn't let him win!

He pulled the tail until it reached his mouth and bit it as hard as he could! Until he felt blood that wasn't his own coming down to his tongue. Frieza cried out and let the Saiyan free. Vegeta took a deep breath and stood up with his right arm across his abdomen.

Then, he felt someone over him. Zaarbon!

Why hadn't he sensed him? He was probably too tired! Zaarbon twisted both of Vegeta's arms behind his back.

"A LITTLE BIT TOO LATE, ZAARBON!" Frieza screamed.

"I'm sorry, Lord Frieza"

Frieza smiled and laid a heavy blow on Vegeta's face. "The beautiful part of this is that I don't have to take care not to kill you"

As he prepared to punch him once again, something crashed against him.

"Oh, no you don't!"

Something crashed against Zaarbon, too, and Vegeta fell to his knees. He watched as his two saviors crashed against a wall along with his two enemies… And the one who had spoken, the one fighting Frieza was… KAKKAROT?

…

Meanwhile, on Earth.

Bulma was crying desperately in Goku's arms. Trunks was crying, too.

"No, no, no! Not Vegeta! Tell me you are lying, Goku! Please tell me this is some sort of cruel joke!"

"I wish it was, Bulma… He sacrificed himself. He killed Majin Buu…"  
"I DON'T CARE! HE CAN'T BE DEAD!"

"Daddy! Daaaddy!"

Goku sighed and looked at Piccolo, who had just arrived.

"Gohan is still recovering. It was very good luck that I found him on the way here." He said.

Goku nodded.

"IT IS NOT FAIR!" Bulma screamed.

"Bulma, we can still wish him back with the Dragon Balls."

"No! No, no, no, no, no! He has already been wished back! We… we can't"

"The namekian balls, Bulma" said Piccolo "I'll talk to Dende"


	4. Soldier Bardock

Disclaimer:

Bulma: WildVegeta doesn't…

Vegeta: NO! Woman, please! Don't!

Bulma: C'mon Vegeta, it's just a disclaimer!

Me: Yes, just a disclaimer.

Vegeta: Then why can't SHE say it? Uh?

Bulma: Oh, come on!

Trunks: What's going on, mommy?

Me: Vegeta doesn't want to say the disclaimer!

Trunks: Oh! Don't worry daddy, I'll say it for you!

Vegeta: What? No, no, no, no! Kid, brat, stop!

Trunks: WildVegeta doesn't own DBZ, me, Vegeta, Bulma, or any of the characters. Akira Toriyama does.

Vegeta: OHHH GODDAMMIT!

….

Then, he turned to see his friends now fighting alongside other Saiyans. 'It can't be Kakkarot' he thought 'Why would he come to Hell?'.

Finally, the Burter Force flew away, beaten up, and Frieza said:

"Fine! We'll settle this later, prince! When your monkeys don't interfere!"

He flew away with Zarbon and Kakkarot walked up to him. But there was something different.

Apart from the Saiyan armor, and the red bandage on his forehead, Kakkarot had different eyes… A mixture of heroic and evil eyes.

"Are you okay, Prince?" he said.

"Yes, thank you" he then turned to see his comrade. A woman. A tall, pretty woman with short hair. She had a Saiyan armor as well. The other Saiyans that had helped his father, Nappa and Radditz, were a fat man, a big, pale man and a tall man with short, spiked hair. "Who are you?"

"My name is Bardock. This one here is Celipa, and those are Panboukin, Toma and Totepo."

Bardock… why did he looked so much like Kakkarot? Were they siblings?

"Do you… happen to know a Saiyan named Kakkarot?"

Bardock smirked and sighed.

"Yes, my prince. Yes, I do. Kakkarot happens to be my son!"

"Your… WHAT? Kakkarot is your son! Of course! Why didn't I see that coming! That's the reason of your resemblance! Oh! Wait, wait, wait. I remember Frieza said something about fighting Kakkarot's father… So you where the first one that tried to overthrow Frieza?"

Bardock laughed again. God, did he looked a lot like Kakkarot.

"Actually, your father did. King Vegeta here led the very first Rebellion and failed. We didn't know that, though. Then I did, and of course, failed, too."

"And then you did" said Celipa. "And you almost won, but…"

"But Kakkarot did it. Almost. He overthrew Frieza." Said Vegeta.

"Yes, but your son killed him. Your very offspring killed King Cold and Frieza!" said Celipa.

Vegeta smiled.

"Yes, he did, didn't he" he whispered.

"A question, if I may, prince" said Bardock.

"You… may" he said. He wasn't used to be a prince again.

"You are a super saiyan and beyond! Why didn't you transform?"

"Because I didn't really want to fight. Besides, I'm still very tired. Buu was…"

"Don't worry, son. You can rest."

"But first I… I want to see something."

"You want to see your family, don't you?" said Bardock. "Come, I want to see my son, too"

They both walked to the gates.

…

Meanwhile, back on Earth.

Piccolo was trying to contact Dende.

"Piccolo." Dende answered.

"Dende. I want to ask you something"

"Sure. What is it?"

"You know Vegeta died trying to save the Earth… Well, we would like to use the Namekian Balls to bring him back to life"

"Oh, Piccolo. I… don't know if we could do that"

"Why?"

"Because you perfectly know how black his soul has become! I don't know if Namekian Balls can bring people from Hell back to life" he said.

"But that's not right! Back with Frieza, he was brought back to life, wasn't he?"

"But those were Guru's balls, Piccolo" (A/N: I don't mean anything funny or sick in here, so please, don't laugh about it.) "I am not sure if the new ones can do that. I'd have to speak to King Yemma, and to Prounga. But I cannot promise anything"

"Oh, ok. Thank you, Dende"

Bulma stood up from Goku's chest and went to Piccolo.

"Well?" she urged.

"He… is not sure if… Vegeta can be brought back to life, Bulma."

"Oh" for some reason, she was prepared to hear this statement. She sat down again and Goku hugged her again.  
"We will find a way, Bulma. I swear"

She began to cry again, and so did Trunks.

….

Back to Hell…

"Well, aren't you the luckiest! Kakkarot and Bulma are in the same place right now, so feel free to use this crystal ball. You have 45 minutes" said the green alien.

They nodded and the crystal ball soon showed a desperate Bulma crying on a sad Goku's chest.

Vegeta's heart ripped apart.

"_Why? Why him? Why, Goku,why?"_

"_Daddy! Daddy! Please come back, daddy! "_

Bardock noticed how Vegeta bit his trembling lip.

"That's my son, isn't he? You were close friends."

Vegeta didn't answer. His voice was too broken.

"_Bulma" _said an unexpected Piccolo _"Dende said he will speak to King Yemma and Porunga."_

"_But… but… how long will that take, Piccolo? I want him right now!"_

"_Daaaaddy! Why did you… Why didn't you… I… I…" _They all began to cry agan.

Vegeta closed his eyes and sighed.

Bardock put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"They will wish you back to life, prince. I swear."

Vegeta nodded.

"You… still have forty minutes, soldier. You can watch your son, or whatever. I'll… go to sleep"

"Yes, my prince"

Vegeta walked back and ignored everyone. Once he was all alone, he let the tears run free, but he didn't make a sound. He just leaned on a rock until his eyes closed.

"_Not so cocky, are we?"_

_He closed his eyes and hugged his legs._

"_Please, Lord Frieza, he is just a kid" said Nappa._

"_And kids must learn how to behave, don't they?"_

"_But… but he is only six!" said Radditz._

"_You two, shut up! Now, where were we? Ah, yes."_

_He took it out. His… whip. It was long and thin, and made of a special material brought from another planet. A material stronger than the strongest diamond, and flexible as the lizard's tail. _

"_N-no, Master Frieza, p-please" he pleaded. "I swear I won't do it again"_

"_No, my little prince. I don't give second chances!"_

_He lifted his arm and prepared to punish him. He could see how Nappa and Radditz were trying to do something, but couldn't._

He woke up, sweating. Dammit, it had been a long time since he had dreamt with Frieza! He took a deep breath and sat up. He tried to erase the image, the whole scene of that whip crashing against his young skin, and sometimes even breaking his little bones.

"Having nightmares, prince?" said someone behind him.

He turned around and saw Frieza standing there, with Dodora and Zarbon behind him. His father at his side, and the Burter Force in the other side.

…

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. I really appreciate them See you next time I upload a chapter or something.


	5. Another Transformation

Disclaimer:

Vegeta: DAMMIT, BRAT!

Trunks: Sorry, daddy.

Bra: Damm…..eet.

Bulma: OHHH, VEGETA! SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?

Vegeta: I… It was not my fault, woman!

Me: Vegeta, do you want to hear your kid's first sentence?

Vegeta: Oh, no, you didn't!

Bra: WildVegeta doesh not… owwn Dee Bee Zee or anyy ooff itsss chaa..gaaa..tezzz!

Vegeta: OH MY GOODNESS! No, Bra, NO!

Me: Wait, there's more, Vegeta.

Bra: Aakiiiyya Toii…iiama oowns iiiit.

…

"What do you want now, Frieza?" he said.

"I told you we would settle this when your monkey friends wouldn't interfere, Vegeta"

"Right, and you plan to gang beat me. My, do you have a big honor!"

"What a bold statement, dear… Don't be bitching around later saying that you are not acting like that Saiyan scum, as you yourself call him."

King Cold laughed.

"Your offspring may have been a hell of a strong half-breed, but right now all of us are much stronger that you, monkey" he said.

This also sent a wave of flashbacks to him, as he was often used as King Cold's pet when Frieza got bored or was on a mission.

He sighed and smiled. He had finally recovered from Buu's fight, and his Saiyan instincts were back on their tracks. He wanted to fight.

"Are you sure about that, Cold?" he took a deep breath and began to power up. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" a blue aura began to surround him, and then it began to become yellow. His hair hung proudly and began to turn yellow as well. His eyes turned blue, and his muscles grew bigger. He only powered up to his first level, for he wanted to see how much stronger had this creatures become. "Then come, bastards! I've been waiting for you!"

Frieza chuckled and said:

"My, my, monkey! Getting bold, are we. But we are not going to gang beat you. They have come to see my new transformation… That would be the equivalent of a… Super Saiyan 3, would you say?"

Vegeta's blood ran away from his face. He felt numb and stared at Frieza.

"That's… impossible."

"Yes. My brother Cooler could achieve this transformation but I am far stronger than him now"

"Your brother was stronger than you, Frieza. I didn't get to see his last transformation, although I did see his MetalCooler form, before his metal body blasted into space so badly, his soul couldn't even reach Hell" Vegeta said, smirking.

"Yes, but before he became MetalCooler, I am sure you know he had another transformation, which Goku destroyed"

Vegeta nodded, remembering when Kakkarot had told him about Frieza's brother and how he had found another transformation.

"Are we gonna chat or are we gonna fight, Frieza?" he said, growing impatient.

"I found that transformation, too, but only a little bit different" he said, ignoring Vegeta "Mine is a lot stronger than his! So, are you prepared to see it, Vegeta?"

"I am prepared to crush your throat. Your menstruating bitch voice is really annoying me!"

Frieza narrowed his eyes. He lifted both his fists and said.

"Now, Burter Force, father, Zarbon and Dodoria! Get prepared to see what I had told you. I will defeat you, Vegeta, and you will be my slave once again… Only that, FOREVER!" he laughed and began to power up.

…

Back on Earth.

"Piccolo"

"Dende!" he said.

"Go get Bulma, Goku, and Trunks. King Yemma said he could let them watch what was going on in Hell. We have to gather the Dragon Balls and ask Porunga if he can bring Vegeta, but while we do this, they can get to see Vegeta."

"Thank you" he growled, and he blasted off to Capsule Corp.

…

At Capsule Corp.

"Piccolo is coming" he whispered. Bulma and Trunks were asleep in one room, and Goten and Gohan in the other one.

He ran downstairs and opened before Piccolo could even knock.

"Goku, I have news."

"Man! I was getting nervous! Now, spit it, Piccolo!"  
"King Yemma said that we need the dragon balls, but Dende will take care of gathering them all. While he does this, Yemma offered to let you watch Vegeta in Hell, so I figured we could take Bulma and Vegeta's offspring to…"

"They're asleep" he said, his voice dark.

"What's going on Goku? I thought you wanted to get Vegeta back?"

"I don't want to see Bulma crying, and we don't know how much it will take to bring him back!"

"But she'll get to see him. Isn't that good? I mean, I thought that you liked to see your loved ones, didn't you?"

"But I am sure King Yemma will give us a crystal ball"

"And…?"  
"It's not like seeing it live… ANYWAY; that's not the point. I am worried. Vegeta is down there with all the villains we've defeated and… I mean…"

"He'll be okay, Goku. He is a lot stronger that any of them right now"

"But just imagine Cell, Frieza, Cold and the Ginyu Force all attacking him together. That would be… dangerous"

"He is a Prince, he can manage."

…

…

Meanwhile, on Hell.

Vegeta stepped back as he saw how Frieza's horns grew back… Pointy, shiny and black. His body was the same height, but it was bigger in muscles. A LOT bigger.

His fingers grew larger and so did his toes, as well as his nails. Other two horns began to grow up in his wrists and finally grew further than his own hands.

At the tip of his tail, now a bit larger, grew three black spikes, as pointy as his horns, and finally, his fangs grew bigger.

He stopped screaming and laughed. His voice was now a male's voice… A scary, creepy male's voice.

"Attack me, Super Saiyan"

The others were noticeably astounded, too.

Vegeta shook his head, as if removing his frightened expression and began to power up again to his highest. His hair grew pointy and electricity combined with his yellow aura.

He jumped from his spot, blasting off the floor beneath him and clenched his hand in a fist, but right before hitting Frieza's face, (that was practically equal, except for the big fangs), the monster disappeared…

…And appeared on top of him. With the spikes on his tail, he hit Vegeta, who cried out and fell to the ground before King Cold.

"Just face it, monkey. I don't want to beat you… too much. At least not while your friends aren't looking!" said Frieza.

Vegeta stood up as fast as he could, his back bleeding. He blasted off again, sending Cold backwards. He would've fallen if Zarbon wouldn't have caught him in the air.

He prepared to punch Frieza again, but he disappeared... However, this time Vegeta anticipated his movements. He grabbed the long wristhorn (A/N: I don't know how to call it, so it will be wristhorn) before it crashed against his body, injuring him, and twisted the monster's arm behind his back.

"I know you too well, Frieza"

"Oh, really?"

With this, he grabbed Vegeta's ankle with his spiked tail, and pulled him down. Vegeta crashed against the floor, but Frieza didn't let him go. He then made him crash against a rock, destroying it, and then against his own fist.

After a while of this, Vegeta ignored the pain and launched a ki blast at the monster's tail.

He injured his own ankle, but it was already bleeding and probably broken, anyways.

He landed on his other foot and hands while he watched the Tyrant screaming and grabbing his tail.

"Yes, really" he whispered. He began to see everything blurry. Those rocks were actually really hard. But he wouldn't drift into unconsciousness. HE knew it was the best for him to be conscious while those bastards were there.

He lifted himself up, leaning on a wall. His head and face were bleeding, but he didn't care. He just stared happily while Frieza tried to recover one of the spikes that was obviously burnt.

"I'LL CRUSH YOU, MONKEY!"

With that, he appeared right in front of Vegeta and sent a wristhorn through his abdomen. Not puncturing any vital organs (not that he needed them anyways) but causing him just enough pain. He screamed and coughed up blood.

"You… bastard…"

He then closed his hand on Vegeta's throat and gave him a headbutt, making a huge gap on his forehead.

"Not so cocky now, are we, super saiyan?"

The electricity around him disappeared and his hair became less spiky.

"Ohhh… Super Saiyan, you've des-ascended. How sad." He forced the spike deeper, closed his hand tighter, and gave another headbutt. This one enough for Vegeta to come to his own self again. Black hair, black eyes.

Frieza's laughter was the last he heard before giving himself to unconsciousness.

…

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. I really appreciate them See you next time I upload a chapter or something.


	6. Problems, Solutions, Problems

Disclaimer:

Me: CALM DOWN, DAMMIT! It is just a disclaimer!

Vegeta: AAAGH! BUT SHE IS MY DAUGHTER! NOT YOURS!

Me: She may be your daughter, but in the end she isn't actually YOURS.

Vegeta: Shut up! She's mine and Bulma's!

Bulma: But she is right. Akira Toriyama…

Vegeta: NO! SHUT UP! WOMAN, PLEASE!

Me: I have gumdrops and ice cream here, for the one who…

Goku: WILDVEGETA DOESN'T OWN DBZ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! AKIRA TORIYAMA DOES! NOW, PLEASE CANDY PLEASE!

Vegeta: Ohhhh, c'mon!

…

At Dende's.

"Okay, you can see him and everything, but I can't send you down there, alright? I can't assure you that you'll like what you see either." Said Dende, caressing the crystal ball in front of him.

"Just show us!" said Trunks.

Dende nodded and an image appeared.

Goku, Bulma, Trunks and Piccolo gasped.

Vegeta was on the floor, a huge gap on his forehead and his stomach.

Suddenly, Frieza appeared.

"What the hell? ANOTHER TRANSFORMATION?" Goku exclaimed.

…

In hell.

Vegeta slowly woke up only to find himself lying on the floor and Frieza above him.

"This is the mighty Super Saiyan? You've tried twice, Vegeta, but you won't get it. You will never defeat me"

He tried to stand up but his abdomen hurt like… hell.

He had a headache, and his ankle hurt, too.

Dodoria appeared next to him.

"What shall we do with him, Lord Frieza?"

"I suppose the stupid guardians didn't even notice our little quarrel."

"Stop it right there, bastard" said a familiar voice behind.

Vegeta opened one eye and turned to see Bardock and his gang, and Nappa and Radditz. He wasn't surprised that his father wasn't there.

"Bardock, dammit, Vegeta is a Super Saiyan 2, and he couldn't beat me. Just stop wasting my time."

…

Dende.

"Is that… TURLES?"

"No, that can't be. He has your same face and… isn't that… your father?" said Bulma.

"My father? No, it can't be."

"I think it is, Goku" said Piccolo.

"SHUT UP! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" said Trunks.

"We can't, Trunks" said Goku.

…

King Yemma's desk.

"Sir, sir!" said a guardian.

"What?" answered an annoyed King Yemma.

"There was a fight two hours ago. There is one injured and I think they are about to start another one!"  
"Do something about it!"

"They are too strong!"

"Oh, fuck. Why did I choose weaklings as guards? Damn me. I'll call King Kai and Kami and… well everyone and we'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, sir"

…

Hell.

Bardock knew he couldn't win. He knew it very well. None of them had achieved the level of Super Saiyans, not even the king! But they were there to buy time.

He powered up and went to attack Frieza.

While him and his gang got their asses beaten, Vegeta healed and could sit up. With one punch he left Dodoria unconscious, and with four ki blasts he sent the Ginyu Force, that was approaching to him from behind, to the other side of hell

He put a hand on his stomach and the other one oh his forehead and took a deep breath. He was no match for Frieza. Again.

Suddenly, three ki blasts hit the Tyrant. He was sent backwards, but he wasn't injured. Just taken by surprise. Vegeta turned around to see three men standing there. They had white garments and a halo. They were souls.

"We are the Guardians of the Afterlife" they said.

Frieza began to laugh hysterically. Vegeta smirked, too. They were ridiculous! Their power level was very low.

"We are here to end this stupid fight."

…

Dende.

"Who are those?" said Bulma.

"Who cares? They are stupid" said Goku.

"They are not stupid. They are the Guardians of The Afterlife, trained specially to end fights and troubles like this one" said Dende.

"Are they stronger than my father?" said Trunks.

"I don't know, but I sure hope so" said Dende.

Suddenly, a small, purple-haired woman appeared.

"Babba!" they all exclaimed.

She floated to Goku and looked at him.

"Twenty-four hours, Goku. Time to go back."

"But… but we have an issue here Babba!"

"I don't care. I told you I would give you one day and that day is over!"

"At least… let me say goodbye to my family."

"Fine, but fast!"

"WAIT!" said Bulma. "Mrs. Babba… Do you think you can take me to… wherever Goku is going?"

"Are you dead?"

"No, but…"

"Then, no."

She clapped her hands and Goku and Babba disappeared.

"I… may be able to take you" said Dende.

"DENDE, NO!" said Piccolo.

…

Hell.

After a while of fighting, the Guardians showed up to be very, very strong and experienced. The three of them were showing Frieza what was Hell about.

But Frieza wouldn't give up so easily.

So one of the best fights Afterlife had ever seen began. Everyone stared in wonder as the Three Guardians fought Frieza.

But Vegeta knew better. He knew Frieza was only toying with the Guardians. He was far from his full potential. He walked some steps forward before falling to his knees.

…

King Yemma's desk.

"DAMN! I knew bringin Vegeta was a bad idea" said King Yemma.

"Well, not that we could do anything about it anyways. He was not immortal" said King Kai.

"Luckily. But now we must… plan something!"

"The Guardians are doing just fine, in my opinion" said the cricket.

"But Frieza is far from his full potential" said someone behind them. The Supreme Kai.

They all bowed and looked at him, very surprised.

Kibito was behind him.

"What shall we do?"

"This enemy is stronger than Buu. Vegeta couldn't manage" said King Yemma.

"Oh, but you are forgetting something, fellows. Frieza said he is as strong as a Super Saiyan 3, and I know just the guy that can do that." Said the Supreme Kai.

"GOKU!" said King Kai. "What stage does a Saiyan needs to achieve to change a lightbulb?"

They all looked at him, confused.

"How… many?" said Kibito.

"No idea, but only to the third one to defeat Frieza!" He began to laugh.

They all stared at each other.

"Uh.. Yeah, anyway. Goku shall be here in…" and Goku appeared with Babba in front of him.

"King Kai!"

"Goku, we need you." Said King Yemma.

"What's wrong?"

"Frieza, afterlife… Same thing. We need a Super Saiyan 3" said King Kai.

"Sure!" he said. He began to power up.

…

Dende's

"What? Tell me!"

"Bulma, if you get killed you'll stay in hell."

"I don't care" she said, looking at Dende, at Piccolo, and then back at Dende.

"I'll send you there, then. But you are on your own, Bulma"

"I WANNA GO TO!" said Trunks.

"Dende, you know this is not right. You…"

"I know what I'm doing, Piccolo." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

…  
Meanwhile, in Hell, Frieza finally got tired and rid of the Three Guardians of the Afterlife, and was prepared to begin toying with Vegeta again.

…

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. I really appreciate them See you next time I upload a chapter or something.


	7. Pained Inspiration

Disclaimer:

Vegeta: Kakkarot, Saiyans don't give in for a CANDY! What's wrong with you?

Goku: But… but…

Me: Now, vegeta, something I DID own were the candies, as opposed to…

Vegeta: Shut up. You fooled me one time, and that's one time too many!

Trunks: Because nobody owns the Saiyans! Right dad?

Vegeta: Right, son… Wait…

Bulma: Hey! Nobody owns me either! Or the half-breeds.

Vegeta: STOP!

Piccolo: Or namekians.

Vegeta: NO! STOP EVERYBODY! SHUT UP!

Dende: Or any of the characters.

King Kai: Only Akira Toriyama, who also owns DBZ.

Vegeta: Wait a second, where did all these people come from?

…

Just as Frieza was approaching Vegeta, the prince sensed a familiar ki. But it couldn't be him. NO, absolutely not.

And… her? What was going on?

Suddenly, Goku appeared in front of him, making Frieza stop abruptly and stare in confusion.

"You? Why are you here? You were supposed to go to heaven!"

"Yes, Frieza, but I have one little thing to deal with before I leave."

He began to power up and they stared in shock. The beaten saiyans, the coward saiyans, Frieza's men, the villains… Vegeta…

Goku ascended to Super Saiyan, then to Super Saiyan 2, and when all of them thought that he was over, his hair grew a lot larger, making him look like a blonde Radditz. His eyebrows disappeared, his muscles grew stronger, and his ki was so big, Vegeta couldn't help but watch.

"Now, Frieza, let's get on with this" he said.

Frieza shook his head as if to remove the surprised expression and began to laugh.

"Finally! A super Saiyan 3!"

"Kakkarot! What the… You didn't… When we were fighting… I didn't… You…" Vegeta couldn't finish any of his sentences.

Goku just extended his hand and pointed it towards Vegeta, as if he was going to attack him. All of them looked in shock. What was he doing?  
"Aaah!" A small yellow lazar hit Vegeta, but it didn't harm him. On the contrary, it made him feel even better, and he could stand up once again. It was like eating a senzu bean but without the healing thing. "I just gave you part of my energy. You should be able to stand up now and go away. This will be bad, Vegeta."

But, of course, Vegeta was not going to run away. He just stared at his fellow Saiyan and his enemy.

"Well, monkey, I finally get to have a real battle, like the one we had on Namek, don't I?"

"Sure, just like the one on Namek. Same ending, too"

"Shut up!" with that, he sent a punch towards Goku's face, who blocked it immediately.

The Tyrant and the Saiyan began to fight feverishly, blocked kicks and punches, ki blasts, attacks, screams, curses… And in a speed that Vegeta could barely follow.

They fought for at least half an hour, not stopping once, and none of them having any advantage over the other.

'So it is true' said Vegeta. 'Frieza is as strong as a Super Saiyan 3. I can't believe it. I can't believe Kakkarot is doing it again. He… he will win my battle again.'

Suddenly, a very weak and familiar ki appeared behind him, followed by a stronger and also as familiar ki.

He turned around.

Bulma and Trunks ran up to him and hugged him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he said. He then felt the cold gaze of everyone on them, including Frieza.

…

King Yemma's Desk.

"Yay! Goku's finally there!" said King Kai, looking at Babba's crystal ball.

"But… Oh no! What is that Earthling doing there?" said Kibito.

"And with that half-breed!"

"I… what? How did they get there? They didn't even pass through me!" said King Yemma.

"I know who could've done this" said the Supreme Kai. "But if he did it, he must have a reason!"

…

Dende's.

"Piccolo! Piccolo!" said Dende. Piccolo snapped out of his meditation and looked at him in annoyance.

"What is it?"

"I talked to Porunga. He said he can only bring ONE person back to life."

"Then we must gather them and bring Vegeta."

"But… I think that we should bring Goku back. I mean…"  
"But Goku is in heaven and Vegeta is in hell. That doesn't count, does it?"

"Well, I don't know. Probably not, but that's not the problem."

"Then, what is it?"

"That the ONE person we can take back must NECESSARILY be the strongest being in Hell"

"WHAT? That's not possible! That's… that's…"

"If we try to wish him back, the dragon may bring Frieza!"

"Oh, crap!"

…  
Hell.

"Ohh, how touchy. The Saiyan, the Earthling and the half-breed meet again! Too bad they meet again in Hell!"  
"Bulma!" said Goku. "What are you doing here?"

Bulma didn't say anything. She just stared at Frieza's new form dumbfounded.

"Daddy!" said Trunks "I am here to help you!" But, just before he could even raise his fists to power up, Frieza appeared in front of him, and stuck one of his wristholes through Trunks's stomach, right before Vegeta's eyes.

"!" Bulma screamed.

Trunks immediately passed out, as he was not in the Super Saiyan state to stand such an attack.

Vegeta just stared. He couldn't believe it.

Then, Frieza raised two of his fingers to his forehead and appeared behind Goku. Before the Saiyan could react, shocked by the fact that his counterpart knew the Instant Transmission tactic, the Tyrant hit him hard in the head with his elbow. The blow was so hard, the Saiyan descended and was normal Goku again, barely conscious.

Frieza laughed and kicked him in the gut several times, until the Saiyan finally closed his eyes and felt to the ground.

"Well, well, Vegeta. Looks like it's you and me again."

Vegeta stared back at him, not believing what he had just done. Not the fact of defeating Goku, but the fact of killing his son. He would never see him again, as his son would now probably go to Heaven.

Then Frieza, appeared right behind Bulma, put her hand behind her back and one of his pointy wristhorns on her throat.

"Well, well… Let's see if I can kill the little Earthling here."

"No! Frieza stop!" said Vegeta. He wouldn't let Frieza kill his mate.

"What if I don't?" he slightly pressed the horn into her neck. A thin crimson line went down her throat and into her shirt. She gasped.

"Frieza! Stoppit! NOT HER!"

"I know! Say you will pledge your alliance to me again. You will be mine again, Vegeta. And this time, you will be my slave for eternity, just like you were supposed to be when you were born"

The memories of his time with Frieza came rushing towards him, and he felt his knees going weak. Bulma gasped once again. "Fast, Saiyan, her throat is thin. Just think about this. If I kill her, she will go to heaven. If she lives, she will stay on Earth. Probably, you could go to Earth sometime, when I plan to conquer it, or if they find a way to take you there for a day, like they did with that monkey friend of yours. But if she goes to heaven… My, the entrance to Heaven is totally banned for us, Vegeta!"

"D-don't listen to him!" Bulma said. She was the only person Vegeta had ever opened to, and she knew the horrors he had suffered under Frieza's control. "If I die, I will stay in Hell, Vegeta! If someone dies in Hell, that person _stays_ in hell!"

"Oh, really?" Frieza said. "Then you wouldn't mind if I…" the crimson line grew thicker.

"FRIEZA STOP! STOP! I WILL! I SWEAR! I am your…" he couldn't say it. He knew the others were watching. Bulma whined and something inside him broke. NO, he was nobody's slave. Not again. He was a prince. He had a family. He… He was a SAIYAN!  
He began to power up.

"Come on, another little fight, Super Saiyan?" he laughed and threw Bulma to the floor. She hit her head and passed out. Seeing this, Vegeta screamed louder, powering up even more.

"He… He is gonna make it!" Nappa exclaimed.

Radditz couldn't help but smile.

*Flashback*

_Vegeta was in fetal position against the corner, trembling and bleeding. Radditz ran up to him and kneeled in front of him._

"_Vegeta! What happened?"_

_Vegeta could barely talk. He looked around and saw the room was a red, sticky, mess. He swallowed and looked back at the prince._

"_He… h-he… said I… am… a… a worthless t-trash a-and I…"_

"_You said you weren't and he punished you" Radditz finished in a whisper. Vegeta nodded. His small body was covered with bruises, cuts, scars… Radditz sighed and lifted him up with great care. "You are not a worthless trash, no matter what he says."_

"_I… know" he whispered. "I… I will… sh-show him s-s-someday… I… will… d-defeat F-Frieza… and I-I… will kill him." With this words, the small Saiyan passed out. _

*End of flashback*

And he was gonna make it. When Radditz had seen how Frieza had tortured Vegeta on Namek, he couldn't think of other thing but the Prince's desperate wish of defeating his tormentor, who had finally killed him without hesitation, but now, it was different.  
Now this was Frieza's last form, and Vegeta was finally gonna make it.

…

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. I really appreciate them See you next time I upload a chapter or something.


	8. Vengeance is Sweet as death

Disclaimer:

Me: They came here because I politely asked them to.

Vegeta: Shut up! Politeness is for weaklings.

Bulma: I bet you would just ORDER them to come here, wouldn't you, Prince? Like if you owned them.

Vegeta: I am a Prince. The Prince of All Saiyans.

Me: RADDITZ! Come here, please.

Radditz: Are you gonna make me say it?

Me: I will cut your hair off if you don't.

Radditz: FINE! You maybe our prince, your Highness… But you don't own us, or any of the characters.

Vegeta: NOOOO! RADDITZ! DON'T YOU DARE!

Nappa: Akira Toriyama does, doesn't he Vegeta?

Vegeta: You… bastards…

…

" Don't tell me he will…" said King Yemma

" Yes, he will! He will turn Super Saiyan 3!" Supreme Kai answered.

" Isn't that dangerous?" asked King Ka.

" No, Vegeta is good now." Assured Kibito.

" Is his body capable of managing such strength?" King Kai said.

"His body doesn't exist anymore… His soul, on the other side, may not be strong enough." Said King Yemma.

"We have to stop him!"

"We can't"

…

Dende's

Piccolo stared at the crystal ball surprised.

"Yes! He can do this!"

"I'm not quite sure if this is a good idea." Dende whispered.

"Why not? He will become the strongest being now, wont he?"

"First of all, if we actually WISH him back here, Frieza may be brought as well, because he is as strong as Vegeta right now. And second, his soul may not be strong enough o stand such strength."

"BUT… he trains like every day!"

"His soul, not body, Piccolo. There is a reason why he is in Hell"

Piccolo stared at him shocked and disappointed. Would the troubles never stop?

…

Hell.

Goku felt someone helping him up. He slowly opened his eyes and saw… himself? And… RADDITZ!

"Wh-what are you doing here?" he said.

"Brother" Radditz answered "I'm sorry, really. I just want to help. I hope you've forgiven me for what happened some years ago" he smiled. Goku smiled back and looked at him…self.

"I am Bardock, Kakkarot. I am your father."

Goku's eyes grew wide.

"FATHER?" he said. "What…?"

"Save your strength son. I will answer you anything you want later on"

"I… I…"

"You always turn your back so easily, brother. That same mistake helped Majin Vegeta defeat you, didn't it?" Radditz said. Goku sighed and nodded.

"You are too warm-hearted, too. You should've seen the saiyan's reactions when they saw you were going to leave Frieza alive and strong enough to survive." Bardock said.

"Father, Frieza said you…"

"I tried to battle him but failed. But as I already said, I will answer…"  
"WHOA!" Goku suddenly said, his eyes wide. "Who's that immense power coming from?"

"Prince Vegeta" Radditz said, smiling.

Goku looked up and saw how Vegeta's hair was slowly getting larger. Then he saw Trunks and Bulma lying on the floor.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO BULMA AND TRUNKS"

"I believe the child is dead. The woman is just unconscious" Radditz said dryly.

"No." Goku whispered. "I can still sense a little bit of life in Trunks. Just a little bit. Maybe Frieza didn't hit a vital organ, but he is bleeding too much."

"Maybe"

"There is a question I'd like to ask to you both. How comes Frieza got a lot stronger and you didn't reach the Super Saiyan level?"

"We got a lot stronger too. In the past, we couldn't even attempt to lay a hand on Frieza's first form. Now we can put up a decent fight and maybe beat up the bastard in his fourth form." His father said.

"But that doesn't make sense. _I _put up a decent fight and even beat him being a super Saiyan. If you had really gotten as strong as him, then you would be Super Saiyans" Goku said.

"We may be able to turn into Super Saiyans, but things in hell are calmer now. Listen, our family and of course the Royal family was privileged. None of the sayians here have gotten stronger that Frieza's second form, and that is saying too much. Frieza and his men of course taunt us, but our strength is enough to defend ourselves. Now I understand why Frieza was so calmed, he was training to beat you or Vegeta if any of you ever came here." Radditz said.

"But that's ridiculous! If you are Super Saiyans then transform now and go help him!"

"Truth be told, son… we are scared of breaking our souls."  
"Breaking your what? Don't be silly!"

"Son! Listen to me. Every generation in our race comes stronger than the last one. Prince Vegeta is a whole lot stronger than King Vegeta, and you are much stronger than me. Your brother is stronger than me, yet weaker than you." He explained.

"When I battled you on Earth, brother" Radditz said, in an apologizing and regretful tone "I was stronger than you, but you were younger than me. When you got to be the age I was when we met, you were a hell of a stronger man. And look at your child. Half-breed and all he could injure me being a five-year-old!"

"If we turn to Super Saiyans, or try to, we might get ourselves broken. In the past, we would break our own bodies just to achieve it and be legendary warriors, but now that this is all we've got… Well…"

Goku nodded in understanding and turned his head to Vegeta that was done powering up.

His hair was as large as Goku's, but some of the locks were still rising upwards like flames. He had no eyebrows; he was taller, stronger and intimidating.

"Well, well… Look who decided to show real strength at last" Frieza said.

Vegeta was surprised by his own accomplishment. He was a super Saiyan 3!

Filled with pride, joy and hatred he began to laugh. Hysterically. Goku was taken back to the first time they had met. A cold, evil laugh… Sour, bitter, frightening.

"Now it is time to pay, Frieza. For everything you've done"

"My, my. I made a killing machine and a great warrior out of a pitiful monkey. You have to be grateful"

*Flashback*

_He tried to stand up but the tail collided with his small back again and his arms and knees gave in. _

"_Shall we end it up now?" Frieza said. It was another training session. Another beating, another night in the Regen tanks. _

_He wouldn't say he wanted it to be over, he still had pride. Frieza kicked him and sent him sprawling across the floor. He whimpered softly and began to choke in his own blood._

"_I… can…" he whispered, trying to stand up. But everything inside of him was broken, his body was too heavy, he was too tired and his mind was shouting desperately to do anything he had to do to stop the explosions of pain inside of him._

"_No, you can't, child. Now, I have trained you again. I have wasted my own precious time to train you, weakling. What is the least you can say, Vegeta?"_

_He bit his lip. He was not going to say it. It would be like… thanking the tyrant for torturing him, and Frieza knew that would crush his pride._

"_G-go away" he whispered._

"_Say 'thank you, master'" Frieza said, chuckling. He stumped his white heel on the tail and Vegeta cried out. With his heel, he began to crush it, until blood began to come out._

"_STOP! STOP! PLEASE, PLEASE!"_

_He had begged. He had… given in._

"_Come on, child!" He kicked his already broken nose and Vegeta felt burning tears. _

_Then, Frieza stepped on his foot and broke it, as well as his hand, laughing everytime Vegeta cried out desperately. Finally, when he was going for the last limb, his mind gave in._

"_T-thank you… M-master."_

*End of Flashback*

Vegeta gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Thank you, for teaching me that vengeance is the sweetest of glories!" he screamed, and suddenly appeared behind a distracted Frieza, punching him in his back. There was a loud crack. "Oh, now I see why you loved to do this. Cracking bones are such an amazing melody!"

Frieza coughed up blood and tried to elbow the Saiyan, but he was too fast, and grabbed the tyrant's tail. "The tail, too. Of course, not as excruciating as when you grabbed mine, but I will try to have a bit of imagination" he tore off the spikes and then began to pull the tail, pushing the rest of the lizard's body with his foot.

Frieza screamed and launched an enormous ki blast, which Vegeta easily punched away.

"But… but how?"

"Feels bad, doesn't it, Frieza? When you give almost all of your energy in an attack that your enemy dodges easily"  
Friezas confused face broke into a smirk, and then into a cold laughter.

"All of my energy? I feel offended, my dear, if you think that is the extent of my powers!"

Down below, Trunks and Bulma began to stir.

"F-father?" Trunks said, sensing an enormous ki. He put both of his arms across his abdomen and slowly stood up.

"Wow, saiyans are stubborn aren't they? Vegeta was just the same. At the edge of dying and still standing up" said a voice behind him. Trunks turned around and saw a turquoise guy staring at him. He narrowed his eyes.

The guy's ki was far below his own, but he was too weak to even maintain a fight.

"Wh-who are… you?"

"I see Lord Frieza didn't hit any of your vital organs. Well, I will end up his job."

"No, no you won't" a voice said from behind. Trunks looked up to see Goku, and… Goku standing before him. Two Gokus?

Then, a long haired guy picked him and Bulma up.

"Don't worry, child. I'll take you to a safe place"

"Put me… down! I… I can… manage!" he said.

'Man, is he just a spitting image of Vegeta'.

…

King Yemma's

"He could do it!" King Kai said. "He became a super Saiyan three!"

"His soul seems stable enough to me" said Kibito.

"We will have to see when he powers down." King Yemma said.

…

Hell.

Frieza lifted his arms and screamed. A small ball then became enormous, bigger and bigger and stronger.

"Let's see, Saiyan, how you manage to dodge a ki blast that is a million times stronger than the one that destroyed your planet!"

With this, the ki blast grew stronger and stronger. Vegeta clenched his fists at the memory and looked back. His family wasn't there anymore. He panicked. Had they already been taken to Heaven? Did Bulma lie to him?

Then, he sensed two very weak powerlevels in the distance, along with three stronger ones. They were alive! Trunks was alive!

Now, having grief out of his way, he smiled. He was now having the vengeance he had always expected.

…

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. I really appreciate them See you next time I upload a chapter or something.


	9. Three Wishes

Disclaimer:

Vegeta: Wait… You two were supposed to be dead!

Nappa: Yes, because you killed me. I don't blame you, though, because Akira Toriyama made you do it.

Vegeta: SHUT UP!

Me: Really? And why is that?

Nappa: Because he owns DBZ and all of the characters.

Vegeta: Fuck you all.

…

King Yemma jumped out of his chair and screamed.

"NO! WE CAN'T LET HIM DO THAT! If Frieza launches that ki blast he will destroy Hell and all the creatures will be free!"

"What? Are you serious?" all of them said.

"CAN'T YOU FEEL IT? WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!"

"But we can't! We cannot interfere with the fight!" Supreme Kai said.

"There must be something we can do about it. We have to take them out of there!" King Kai said.

"But where? Not even I can take them out of Hell!" King Yemma said.

…

Dende's

"Oh god! They will destroy Hell!" Dende said.

"You can't be serious!" Piccolo said. "We have to take them out of there!"

"But… but…"

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" he said, slightly startling Dende. "You said that if we ask Porunga to bring someone back to life, he will probably bring Frieza, right?"

"Right…"

"But he will have to bring Vegeta, too. If Frieza is alive, then Vegeta can kill him again."

"But that won't make any difference. If Frieza dies again then he will SURELY make something to destroy Hell."

"He doesn't know he can destroy Hell, Dende. If he knew it he would've destroyed it in the past. Right now he is pissed because Vegeta is there" Piccolo reasoned.

"I don't know, Piccolo."

"We don't have any other option, Dende. Call Porunga and tell him to bring Frieza and Vegeta back."

Dende nodded and ran to bring the seven balls.

…

"_King Kai" Piccolo called thelepatically._

"_Piccolo!" _ he turned to look at the rest of the… whatever they are… before him. "It's Piccolo!" He announced

"_King Kai. We gathered the balls and now we are prepared to make a wish. Tell everyone that the wish will be to bring Vegeta and Frieza back to life, so that Vegeta can actually _kill _Frieza, and…"_

"_No! That would be too dangerous!" _he said "They are planning to summon the dragon and wish Frieza and Vegeta back!"

"No! Tell him not to do it! I absolutely forbid…" King Yemma started, but the Supreme Kai interrupted him.

"Yes, tell him to do it."

King Kai blinked confusedly, but didn't argue.

"_Fine, do it Piccolo. But be very careful. Please. You might as well bring Goku back, so that he can help a little bit"_

"_Fine." _

…

Dende's.

"Porunga! Icse amaigha eutiro iveg at!"

Porunga appeared and looked down at the two namekians before him.

"You have summoned me, and now, it is time to make your wishes. You have three wishes, don't waste them."

"Three wishes?" Piccolo said.

"Porunga! We would like to bring Vegeta, Frieza and Goku back to life!"

"That takes up your wishes. Are you completely sure that you want to do this?"

"Yes!"

"They are the strongest beings down there, so I guess I can bring them back… I shall advise you that if any of them die, they won't go back to Heaven or Hell. They will be destroyed and will never exist again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes! Now, Icse amigha, outghy avhe Vegeta, Frieza eig Goku!"

"Your three wishes have been granted. Where do you want me to take their souls to?"

"Planet Earth has just the perfect gravity for them, Dende." Piccolo said.

"Planet Earth!"

Porunga shined and then disappeared. The seven balls floated in the air and then went their separate ways.

"Well, that leaves a problem out of the way. If Frieza gets killed, we won't have to worry"

…

Hell.

Everything around them disappeared. Vegeta looked around, confused. Suddenly, Hell morphed before his very eyes into a place that looked too much like the one he had fought Goku for the first time.

He looked at Frieza and saw that he was still powering up and creating the enormous ball. Goku was on the floor, unconscious, and so was Bulma. Trunks was on his knees, grabbing his abdomen, and very confused, too.

"_Vegeta" King Kai said in his head. "You are alive. We have wished you back to life, but so is Frieza. If you kill him, he will disappear and won't go back to Heaven or Hell, but the same will happen to you if you die. Be careful"_

"_Alright. But… why are Bulma and Trunks here?"_

"_They were sent to wherever you were and that force is still tying you to them. Now, you can do this. Beat him, Vegeta! We trust you!"_

Vegeta smiled. Perfect. Now he was going to destroy the awful being before him. The cruel master that had destroyed his life would now die before his very eyes.

"Daddy!"

"Trunks. Take your mother and Kakkarot with you. Take them home and don't come back!"

"But… Daddy…!"

"DO AS I SAY, BRAT!" He screamed.

Trunks nodded and carried Bulma and Kakkarot far away. Vegeta then turned to face Frieza.

"Ready, monkey?" He said. The ball was ready.

Vegeta took a deep breath. He was a Super Saiyan Three. He was not going to die.

"More than ever, lizard."

…

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. I really appreciate them See you next time I upload a chapter or something.


	10. The Fight Begins

Disclaimer:

Me: I am definitely not in the mood of forcing any of the characters to say it. Akira Toriyama owns DBZ and all its characters.

Vegeta: Are you…? Did you just...? Are you sick or something?

Me: I ran out of ideas.

Vegeta: Ha…haha… hahaha… hahahahaha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA AAAHAHAHAAH! I HAVE DEFEATED YOU, WEAKLING! YOU, CLOWN! I…

*turns the volume of iPod waay up*

…

Frieza used all his strength to send the enormous ki blast towards Vegeta.

Vegeta put both of his hands before him, stopping the ki blast in midair… But it was too strong. He found himself being pushed back, his heels digging into the ground and his hands slightly burning. He tried to push it but it was too strong.

Suddenly, he heard Frieza's laughter and was brought back to several of his very traumatizing experiences.

Screaming, he gathered all of his energy in his palms and arms and pushed it away, powering up even to an almost-breaking point.

Frieza, watching his ki blast getting away from him very slowly, couldn't help but laugh.

Suddenly, his chuckles died down when he saw his blast coming back to him! He heard Vegeta's scream and his red eyes widened when he saw the Saiyan actually pushing the ball back to himself!

Vegeta clenched one of his fists and with all the strength he could gather in it, he punched the ball away from him.

Frieza immediately moved backwards, the ball missing him by inches.

He watched as it disappeared in space, and the planet suddenly shuddered greatly, a pink and yellow light covering the sky.

Vegeta had an awful déjà-vu, only this time, he was on the nice part of the scene.

Just as Frieza recovered from his great surprise and looked back at Vegeta, he noticed he was not in the floor anymore. In fact, he was right behind him.

"Fast, or slow, Frieza?"

"Wh-what the…?"

Vegeta then elbowed him hard in the back and kicked him on his stomach.

Frieza, blinded with rage, sent an insanely hard kick towards Vegeta's face. At first, the impact seemed to affect the Saiyan – that, until he smirked and grabbed the tyrant's tail.

"Is that all?"

He began to turn round and round, still holding the tyrant's tail and forcing him to go round with him. Frieza screamed and tried to get out of the dizzying grip, until finally Vegeta released him and the monster was sent flying through a gigantic mountain, which ended up exploding from the impact.

Vegeta waited patiently, but nothing came out. Frieza never came back.

He refused to lower his defenses, until he saw a white and purple lightning coming towards him. He tried to block it, but it never hit him… at first.

He felt an awful pain on his back, from the hard kick Frieza had manage to land on him, and, taking advantage of the saiyan's distraction, he punched him in the face and elbowed him on the head. Vegeta flew to the floor and went straight through it.

"You are so ungrateful, monkey!"

_*Flashback.*_

_Vegeta gasped as Frieza landed his last blow with his whip._

_He then grabbed the little Saiyan by his throat and made him face his fellow Saiyans. Nappa and Radditz shuddered and narrowed their eyes, both in fighting stance._

"_This is what happens when you disobey" he muttered, tightening his grip. Vegeta lifted his broken arms to the tail, trying to breath._

"_Please, Lord Frieza, I think he has learnt his lesson. Let him go" Radditz said._

"_My little monkey things he is so smart, so above everyone" he said, ignoring the violent and desperate struggles of the child to get free from his grasp and breath._

"_L-lord Frieza! He's… he's chocking, please" Nappa begged._

_Frieza smirked cruelly and punched the kid hard in the face, laughing at the other saiyans's reactions._

_He then punched his face several more times, making the prince almost unrecognizable and forcing him to stop struggling for breath._

_He loosened his grip a little bit, only to hear a painful gasp and laughed, finally releasing him._

"_I treat you far too well, monkey. I allow you to have two disgraceful monkeys taking care of you and I let you live! YOU ARE SO UNGRATEFUL!"_

_With this, he kicked the child into the wall and walked away. Nappa and Radditz sighed and lifted the small trembling frame._

…

Completely blinded by rage, Vegeta blasted off again and gave Frieza a very strong headbutt, and then punched him in the stomach several times, until Frieza finally reacted and grabbed his fists.

Vegeta, still consumed by ire, balanced himself on his enemy's grip and managed to land a direct kick on his face, and another one on his stomach. Frieza was sent flying backwards, but as soon as he hit the ground, he blasted off again, sending a punch towards Vegeta, who easily dodged it and grabbed his wrist, twisting it behind his back.

Frieza cried out, mostly of rage and indignation than of anything else, and slapped Vegeta across the face with his tail.

Vegeta let him go, his cheek cut deeply by the spikes on the tail, and began to send an insanely amount of kicks and punches towards Frieza, who reacted the same way, both dodging and landing attacks, screaming and insulting, smirking and frowning.

…

Dende's.

Dende was healing all of them while Piccolo watched the fight.

Once he was done healing Goku, the Saiyan thanked him and rushed to see the fight.

Bulma and Trunks joined him after a while.

"Goku! You have to help him! You are stronger now that you've healed!" she said, her eyes wide.

"I can help too, I am much stronger now!"

"No!" Piccolo growled. "This is Vegeta's fight. Let him have his victory."

"But… what if he gets killed?"

"Trust him! You know how much of a pride he's got! He doesn't need Goku interfering in the fight that is _his _right to win, Bulma!" Piccolo said.

Goku sighed and nodded.

"I will go if things turn out too bad"

Bulma was taken aback by this. Why was Piccolo defending Vegeta's pride?

The truth was, after speaking with Vegeta right before he had exploded to kill Majin Buu, Piccolo knew the saiyan's spirit had changed.

_Flashback_

"_Vegeta, I doubt King Yemma will let you go to Heaven. If you die, your soul will be sent straight to Hell" he said.  
Vegeta merely nodded and looked forward, glaring at the approaching enemy._

_After for what seemed like eternity, he sighed._

"_This… will be worth it. My family and my pride are all I've got left, and I am willing to destroy myself to keep that intact."_

_Piccolo raised his eyebrows. He didn't know if Vegeta was confessing himself because he was just about to die, but he limited to look at the two children on the floor and then back at Vegeta._

"_I'll… take them. It was nice meeting you" the words sounded odd, as if guiding a person towards his own death._

"_Same for you. Take care of them. And…" he hesitated and smirked "Thank you. Tell Kakkarot I'm sorry for not ending the fight, but I was not letting him win my victory. He will not interfere this time. Now, LEAVE!" he said._

_Piccolo nodded and lifted the two children in his powerful arms, and blasted off._

…

Earth.

The fight continued.

Mountains and rocks destroyed, flying through the air.

Fists, kicks, elbows, headbutts, screams, curses. Monkey, Lizard, Bastard…

Finally, both of them landed, exhausted and gasping for air, far from each other.

"Well, you have improved, monkey. You can stand a decent fight now. At least, you don't let your rage get too ahead of you, as you did on Namek." Frieza said.

Vegeta's eye twitched at the memory, but he smirked.

"On the other hand, you haven't, Frieza. Always hiding your weakness and fear behind long, boring speeches. Well at least your voice changed. I feel your million words are a little bit more bearable now"

Frieza inhaled deeply, recovering his breath, and stood up straight.

"I did notice our halos disappearing, Vegeta" he said, changing the subject "meaning we are alive. Care to explain?"

"Explain what, Frieza? We are alive. We are on Earth."

"I know, monkey" he said, rolling his eyes in annoyance "But why? How?"

"Why do you care? Just shut up and die already."

Frieza laughed.

"Answer me something, Vegeta. What happens if I kill you? Or if you kill me? Will I go back to Hell?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. He didn't know if he should tell he tyrant or not.

"I don't really know, Frieza."

"I know you know. I've learned that you say that when you don't want to say the answer, or when you are too confused." He laughed at the memory of the small kid trembling in cold fear before him, clueless at a proper answer. "But I know you do, Vegeta. Answer."

"Or what?" he said, getting into fight stance again, rage inside him, as he had remembered those moments too.

Frieza chuckled and disappeared…

…Appearing right behind him. He prepared to elbow the Saiyan, but Vegeta was fast enough and blocked his attack, this leading to restart the fight.

Frieza began to send enormous amounts of ki blasts, which Vegeta easily dodged and punched away, but he knew the real reason: Frieza was trying to distract him.

So, when the lizard approached him to punch him, thinking he was too busy dodging the blasts, he kicked the monster in the gut.

Then, he grabbed the tail once again and made the same Destructo Disk that had cut Gohan's tail so many years back. He cut it off and threw it to the floor, and, ignoring Frieza's cry of pain, he elbowed in on his head, making him fall to the floor.

Before Frieza could even crash against it, Vegeta wrapped his arms around him and flew downcast as fast as he could, ignoring Frieza's struggles to get free, and released him just some centimeters before hitting the floor, making the tyrant go through it, the place shudder, and a deep, black hole on the floor.

He couldn't sense anything.

But somehow, he knew he was there.

…

Dende's.

"Did he kill him?" Bulma said.

"No." Goku answered, frowining. "He is still there. I can… barely sense anything. But Vegeta better not relax, for Frieza might attack at any second."

"I want to go help him!" Trunks said.

Suddenly, two power levels appeared behind them. They all turned around, and saw Gohan and Goten standing there.

"DAD!" they both screamed, and rushed to hug Goku. "Mom was so worried, but when we sensed you…"

"Are you aware of what's going on?" Gohan suddenly said.

"More than aware. Vegeta is fighting Frieza." Trunks said.

Goten looked confused.

Trunks knew who Frieza was because his mother had told him some short stories. He didn't know anything; he barely knew that he was a tyrant and that he had obliged his father to kill when he was younger.

"We have to go help!" Gohan said.

"NO!" Piccolo argued. "This is his fight, Gohan. Stay out of it."

Dende merely nodded in agreement and they all turned to see the fight.

…

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. I really appreciate them See you next time I upload a chapter or something.


	11. There must be a way!

A/N: I said that only the strongest one could come back. Frieza, Vegeta and Goku have the same strength right now, so they can all come back. Bulma and Trunks didn't die, they were sent to wherever Vegeta was, and if vegeta were to move from that place (as he did) then Bulma and Trunks would move, too.

And well… Buu died when Vegeta sacrificed himself O.O

Thank you for your reviews!

Disclaimer:

Vegeta: I can't belive this.

Me: What?

Vegeta: That you accepted it.

Bulma: Yes, too bad. You let him win again. *rolls her eyes*

Vegeta: *smirks* I told you I'd win.

Me: Vegeta. Your daughter, your son, and your comrades said it. Even YOU said it. I don't see much of a WIN in there.

Vegeta: I.. you… YOU SHUT UP! ARGH! YOU'RE JUST PISSED BECAUSE AKIRA TORIYAMA OWNS DBZ AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS AND YOU DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

Me: And I win, once again.

…

Vegeta didn't want to relax. He knew Frieza was stronger than that.

Then why couldn't he sense his energy?

He slowly floated to the ground and crouched, as if he could see through the darkness.

The formed a small ki blast and sent it to the hole, and it lightened at first, but the disappeared. The hole WAS very deep.

Very deep indeed, because he couldn't even hear when his ki blast crashed against something. He didn't know if it was the ground or the body, he just didn't sense it anymore.

He took a deep breath and looked at the sky. He then relaxed his body but remained alert.

"FRIEZA! I know you're still alive! Get out, you stupid weak lizard!"

Nothing.

He only heard his own heart beats.

Dum dum… Dum dum… Dum dum…

And the wind.

And the birds.

And the insects.

Dum dum…

And some animals running throught the forests…

Dum dum…

And wings.

Dum dum…

And his own breath.

Dum… dum… dum…

"Yes, it is an interesting environment indeed, monkey" Frieza whispered slowly behind him.

And he was no longer alert. Well, at least not expecting Frieza. Shocked, he jumped backwards… _Stupid!_

He fell to the hole, and before he could even realize what was going on, Frieza's heel landed on his stomach and sent him further down.

And down and down.

Wow, the hole really didn't have an endind.

Well, it did. And it was painful.

He cried out and Frieza laughed.

"Confused, monkey?"

Vegeta could barely see anything. Only a small ray entered the deep hole. He narrowed his eyes as they accustomed to the light.

"What the…"

"I'll explain you. Not only saiyans can feel power levels. I found this out and began to train my mind. After a while, I could sense other power levels, but it takes a lot of an effort. I'll grant you monkeys that: you were born with it. It is natural on you. But with that, another of your abilities came: hiding my own power level" he smiled as he put more pressure on Vegeta's chest. He groaned as his ribs grinded. "And that's pretty much what happened. I hid my power level, and used the instant transmission. Then I waited for the inevitable: You letting down your guard. You may be as strong as me, but when it comes to tactics dear, you are not much of a challenge." He put a little bit more pressure and cracking ribs were heard. Vegeta gasped and closed his eyes shut, remembering the day on Namek.

_Flashback._

_Everything hurt. His whole body ached and he pleaded for unconsciousness as a little rest from the pain that ran relentlessly through his body._

_It had been an awful beating. Frieza had beaten him before, a lot of times. But this one time, Frieza was a lot stronger, and his fists were no longer as controlled as before. This time Frieza didn't care to keep him alive, so his power was not measured. His whole body was broken and trembling. He tried to swallow but his throat was closed with blood._

_He heard footsteps, and his voice, mocking him once again. But he couldn't move, he couldn't answer, he couldn't flinch away._

_Suddenly, he felt pressure on his chest. Why did life hate him so much? Why the FUCK would a blasted rock land RIGHT were his torso was unprotected? Right where he had no armor to protect him, a stupid rock fell. Damn._

_And now Frieza, just to taunt him and mock him, was grinding the rock into his body. He tried to breath, tried not to cry out desperately. But he couldn't help with the groaning, the blood that fell from his lips. His ribs broke even more from the pressure, his torso giving in, his lungs punctured. _

_His eyes began to burn with tears. No, he couldn't cry._

_Frieza was over him, he was broken, he couldn't lose more pride. He would die with at least a little bit of it. Frieza began to speak again._

"…_Put you out of your misery."_

_It was the end. His scowl deepened but he couldn't even move his head to face his tormentor._

Vegeta let out an outraged cry as he punched the ankle over him.

Frieza grunted in pain and that fraction of second was enough to help Vegeta stand up and fly out of the hole.

It was just one rib, and it was not too bad. It hurt, yes, but he could ignore it.

Frieza flew behind him only to find his face crashing against a hard punch.

Vegeta then elbowed his back.

"IT'S TIME TO FINISH YOU OFF, BASTARD!" he screamed, and sent a ki blast through Frieza's chest.

Frieza gasped and fell to the ground, covered in blood.

…

Dende's.

"HE KILLED HIM!" Bulma screamed.

"YES, DADDY!"

"No." both Piccolo and Goku shot back.

"But he stabbed his heart…"

"He didn't. Frieza has no heart."

"Wh-what?"

"Frieza has no organs. When he was cut by his disks on Namek, he didn't die. He has no organs. Frieza can only die if he is completely destructed, torn to pieces, as Trunks did when he killed him." Goku explained.

"But… but… then how…?"

"How is he supposed to win if not even a genki dama can help?" Gohan cut in.

Goku didn't answer. He truly had no idea.

…

Hell.

Radditz and Nappa scowled.

"There must be a way…" Nappa whispered.

"Shut up!" Zarbon said to one happy Saiyan. "Lord Frieza is not dead."

"Indeed, he isn't" king Cold said. "Our race can't get killed by that"

"What?" another Saiyan said.

"We have no organs that can kill us, unlike you, weak beings."

King Vegeta scowled at this.

"Don't brag about it, Cold. You can still be killed." He said. The saiyans raised their eyebrows. King Vegeta had actually collected the balls to talk to King Cold in such a rude way!

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Well, aren't you in Hell right now?"

King Cold narrowed his eyes.

"Why you little…"

"Idiot." King Vegeta muttered. All the saiyans laughed.

"Enough! QUIET, MONKEYS!"

They shut up reluctantly.

"No, don't!" King Vegeta said. "Don't! We are not your followers any longer! Not yours, not Frieza's! You stupid lizard!"

King Cold widened his eyes in surprise and so did Frieza's men.

"Yeah! Fuck off! You can't scare us any longer!" Radditz said.

"That's the attitude, your Majesty" Bardock said, flying to his side.

King Vegeta smirked and they both looked at King Cold and his men. The other saiyans rose and stood behind their king.

"What are you gonna do now, Cold?" one Saiyan said.

"Yes, this is what you feared, isn't it? I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU DID TO US!" King Vegeta said.

King Cold frowned and clenched his fists.

"You are mere monkeys! You don't stand a chance against me!"

"Well, watch and be amazed" Bardock said in a low tone of voice. "SAIYANS! IT'S TIME FOR REVENGE!"

…

Hell.

Vegeta's eyes widened as Frieza slowly stood up, coughing up blood.

"Really, monkey? Is that it?"

"Wh-why… I… You…"

"You stupid bastard. You can't kill me by destroying a vital organ I don't have. You gave for granted that all the living things had the same organisms?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he remembered. Frieza's race had no organs.

How the hell was he supposed to kill Frieza?

He couldn't beat him to death, because if Frieza matched his strength, he had no chance to beat him. This was pure strategy.

There had to be a way.

Trunks had killed him with a sword.

Kakkarot had almost killed him with disks…

Frieza could only be killed if he was either blasted to nothingness like Cooler or Cold, or tore into pieces.

He frowned. He could use the destructo disk, but Frieza would probably realize Vegeta's plan and escape the disks, or shot them back at him.

A genki dama would take too much time and he would need too much energy to perform it… right?

But just how much energy would he need?

If Kakkarot gave him his energy… would that be enough? No. Probably to drive him to unconsciousness, but Vegeta wanted to KILL him once and for all. As he thought, he dodged punches, kicks and ki blasts, most of them directed to his heart.

"You seem deep in thought, Vegeta. Have you forgotten my lessons? Always concentrate."

Vegeta didn't answer. He just fought back, screaming out of subconscious rage, but still thinking in a way to kill Frieza.

A genki dama would do the job if it was too strong. But… but he had no time to do one!

But what if… What if Kakkarot did it? And then passed it to him?

He shook his head. He didn't need any help.

He could kill Frieza on his own.

But then again, if Kakkarot gave him the energy, it would still be HIS victory. Right?

No. But then Kakkarot would be a hero, too. Kakkarot would take a part on killing Frieza… AGAIN. And Vegeta would _not _allow it.

He paid attention to the fight again, only to find Frieza thinking while he fought, too. But… what was Frieza thinking?

Frieza could kill him easily, couldn't he?

Was he getting weaker, perhaps? He smiled inwardly. Frieza was concentrated in something, meaning he was worried. He then kicked himself in the inside as he realized he had shown his preoccupation, too.

"_Never show your weaknesses, Vegeta" _Frieza had taught him once.

Despite the hate and pain that came back with that memory, Vegeta had to accept that some of the lessons had actually helped him a lot.

So… what would it be?

Suddenly, he didn't know why, Bulma came running to his mind. His mate.

He inhaled deeply, knowing that if he died she would be at the mercy of Frieza. And his son, too.

Yes, he had to do it. He had to call Kakkarot and tell him to make a Genki Dama, and then give it to him so that he could finish off Frieza once and for all.

…

Hell.

King Cold raised his eyebrows and glared at King Vegeta.

Zarbon, Dodoria, the Burter Force, and the remains of Cooler's, Frieza's and Cold's army were behind him.

And behind King Vegeta were the saiyans.

They were equal in number. Strength was a different matter.

But then again, it was strategy what could help him win.

He knew he didn't stand a chance against Frieza because he was a genius. He was a coldblooded Emperor that owned most of the Universe.

He owned more than his brother, being weaker than him. Why? Because he knew his ways, the tactics and the strategies to have an Empire. And he knew how to win his battles.

It was a relief for King Vegeta to know that his son was very smart, too. And that he could stand against Frieza now that he equaled him in strength and brains.

And so, a big war began in Hell.

A war that had never taken place.

A war that should've happened a long time ago.

Thirst for Revege glowing in the eyes of the mighty humanoid warriors.

…

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. I really appreciate them See you next time I upload a chapter or something.


	12. Like Father and Son

Thank you for your reviews!

Disclaimer:

Vegeta: What?

Me: What?

Bulma: What?

Vegeta. Uh?

Me: Uh?

Bulma: Uh?

Vegeta: I… don't… The hell?

Me: The hell?  
Bulma: The…

Vegeta: FINE! YOU DON'T EFFIN OWN DBZ! Daamn!

…

Vegeta took a deep breath and clenched his fists as he prepared to call Kakkarot's name.

But, suddenly, Frieza screamed.

"DAMN YOU, MONKEYS! DAMN YOU ALLL! HOW DARE YOU?"

"What?"

Vegeta was really, confused, until Frieza grabbed his wrists and smashed him against a mountain. Vegeta struggled to get free from Frieza's grasp, still confused and shocked.

"YOUR MOCKERY OF A FATHER JUST… JUST… BEAT MINE!"

"You… my… what?"

Vegeta couldn't believe it. His father standing up to Cold? No way.

That was absolutely not possible!

"AND NOW YOUR PITIFUL MONKEYS ARE BEATING MY WARRIORS!"

"Whaaaaat?"

The Saiyans where ACTUALLY defending themselves? Whoa.

Vegeta then remembered Frieza's mental link with Cooler and smirked. Probably THAT was why he was so worried! He kicked Frieza in the gut until the lizard released him and mentally called King Kai.

"_Vegeta!"_

"_King Kai. I need one last favor to kill Frieza."_

"_Uh… sure. What is it?"_

"_Let me speak to my father."_

…

Hell.

King Vegeta laughed as his foot landed on Cold's back.

"Not so cocky, are we, Cold?"

Cooler suddenly appeared behind him, only to find a powerful kick landing on his face.

"Oh no you don't" said Bardock.

The king and the soldier put their backs together as they shot ki blasts towards their lifetime enemies.

Nappa and Radditz smiled as they saw Zarbon and Dodoria standing up painfully.

"Had enough, bastards?" Radditz said.

Zarbon laughed and he transformed.

"Mine, Radditz. You go with the ugly evil Kirby."

Radditz laughed as he blasted off and punched Dodoria on his chest. Dodoria caught his air as he grabbed the Saiyan's wrist and twisted his arm behind his back, but Radditz balanced himself and landed a direct kick on the pink blob's stomach. He then untwisted himself and twisted Dodoria's arm. He used all his weight to pin him down to the ground and smashed his knee against the monster's back, making him cry out.

"This is for all you did to Vegeta" he whispered, as he sent a barrage of ki blasts to the monster's body.

Dodoria disappeared, although he would come back later, because he couldn't die _again. _Radditz sighed and looked at Nappa, who was grabbing the monster's hair as he punched him in the face and then in the gut.

Radditz grimaced as he remembered that same scene but a little different.

_Flashback._

_Zarbon smiled evilly at the two saiyans as he lifted the small boy from the ground, grabbing him by the hair. The thirteen-year-old swallowed, knowing what was coming, although he couldn't do anything. His eyes were swollen and covered in blood, and his whole body was too broken to move one finger. _

_Zarbon then punched him with an insane force in the face and then in the gut, making it impossible for the boy to cry out. He slowly turned him around, enjoying the terrified and much pained trembling of the small figure before him and then smashed his knee in the boy's back and Vegeta couldn't help but gasp, and then whimper softly as Zarbon sunk his knee repeatedly in his back and stomach, and then punched him hard in the face, making of his nose two dark red falls._

"_That's enough!" Nappa shouted and he blasted off to attack Zarbon, who sent the broken boy towards the flying Saiyan. Radditz caught the child before he could crash against Nappa, and walked back to the Regeneration Tanks._

"_I'll say when it's enough of my training sessions, monkey."_

Radditz smiled as he saw the vengeance in Nappa's eyes and as he beat the green beast until he was unconscious.

They then turned to look at his fellow saiyans, winning the war, finally.

They couldn't help but wonder how was Vegeta doing, but someone had crashed against the crystal ball, making it impossible to see anymore of the fight.

King Vegeta sighed as both bodies disintegrated and looked up at Bardock.

They smirked and shook hands, before going back to the massacre… until King Vegeta heard something inside his mind.

"_Father! Quick, I need you. I heard you killed Cold and Cooler and…"_

"_Not exactly killed, but we are winning, son. I am having the revenge…"_

"_FATHER! Sorry, but I have no time. You said you saw Kakkarot's fight with Frieza. Then you saw the Genki dama, didn't you?"_

"_Yes, son."_

"_Do you know how to make one?"  
"I… uh… I know the basics. I was taught _how _to, but I have never actually _made _one. Uh… why?"_

"_Father, there is only one way to kill Frieza. You are all now strong enough to at least give decent energy and kill him once and for all, and we will have our revenge. Listen father, Saiyans need their leader if they are going to do what I need them to do, alright?"_

"_Son, how am I supposed to make a Spirit bomb if I am here and you are there?"_

"_Already done. You will be sent here in exactly two minutes. Tell them what they need to know and make sure you leave everything under control. Try to be as lenient as possible so that they'll be confident and fearless, but still have the strength to let them know who is in command. I trust you father."_

King Vegeta nodded, proudly. His son was a great leader, and he watched as his people cheered.

They had won.

"People! Congratulations! Now, we have one more task, and it is to defeat our real tormentor! Our disgrace and the shame of our Empire. We will crush him! Don't fear, because remember we are together, we are one, and we are too many. I will go now to help my son, but as soon as you hear my voice, I need you to give me your energy. ALL OF IT! I don't care if you pass out, you've already died and won the battle. Now it's time to win the WAR!"

The soldiers shouted and celebrated, and put their hands over their hearts as the King did so.

"Now, someone get the alien to repair the crystal ball and to send all this bodies to a cell!" one of the saiyans shouted.

…

King Kai bit his lip as King Yemma shouted.

"HOW DARE YOU! I didn't give any permission!"

"How did it even cross your mind?" Kibito said.

"We have no other option, okay? Baba, please go for King Vegeta" King Kai said. Baba nodded and disappeared.

"What if King Vegeta convinces his son of being evil again?" Supreme Kai said

"King Vegeta will go back to Hell as soon as they finish Frieza off! And Vegeta won't be evil again! He loves his mate too much!" King kai argued, beginning to put red.

…

Earth.

Vegeta was growing tired.

'Damn! I have to buy even more time.'

"SON!" someone shouted. Both Frieza and Vegeta looked to the ground as King Vegeta appeared there with Baba behind him.

"WHAT THE…?" Frieza said, but he was silenced by a punch on his face.

Vegeta smiled. If there was going to be revenge, then _real _saiyans were going to have it. Kakkarot knew nothing of Frieza and the pain of his people, so it was only fair that someone that really wanted revenge and that meant something for his people would help Vegeta have it.

King Vegeta looked up at his son and then at Frieza.

"You know what to do, father!"

He sighed. He had never done the genki dama. He knew it was a legendary Saiyan attack and that it had been so powerful, effective, and even dangerous, that even the kais and kami had come to know about it.

But to actually make a spirit bomb was hard. He took a deep breath as he lifted his arms and gathered his own energy.

Frieza's eyes grew wide as he noticed the blue ball just above King Vegeta.

"NO; I WON'T LET YOU…"

"Shut up, Frieza, your fight is with me. Over my dead body will you approach my father!"

Frieza screamed as they began to fight again.

Problem was, Vegeta was growing exhausted.

…

Dende looked at Goku.

"That's Vegeta's father" Piccolo whispered.

"This can't be good."

"Vegeta know what he is doing" Bulma said.

"Is King Vegeta trying to… make a Genki Dama?"

"Yes… I think so" Dende said.

Piccolo approached Gohan. The teenager was sitting on the floor thinking.

"Im surprised, kid."

"Why?"

"That you haven't jumped into action to save your friend."

"I… It's just… You are right. This is Vegeta's fight. I mean… I remember the day on Namek how badly Frieza beat him for like an hour and I couldn't help but thinking… how long had Vegeta been like that? I mean… that was a punishment, and surely Vegeta suffered a lot of punishments whilst on Frieza's ship! I mean… of course he wants revenge. Frieza is a sadistic bastard and he loves blood and torture. So Vegeta must have… suffered… so much." Gohan was barely speaking above a whisper and Piccolo nodded.

"Then you understand. Good for you."

…

"My warriors!" King Vegeta's voice shouted.

The ball was now fixed and they all saw his king and prince.

"That's what royalty must be like" Bardock said, smiling.

"Fast! Raise your hands and give me your energy! All of it! We have no time left!"

The Saiyans lifted their arms and small blue balls began to rise from their hands, flying through Hell's 'barrier' and going up to earth.

…

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. I really appreciate them See you next time I upload a chapter or something.


	13. Insanity claims what Death cannot

Vegeta: Why do I have to read this? It's stupid!

Bulma: I'll tell my mother not to cook anything for you tonight, Vegeta!

Vegeta: Fine! I can hunt!

Bulma: Then hunt for a woman tonight, because you're not having anything if you don't.

Me: Thank you, Bulma.

Vegeta: Agh! Fine. So this blasted woman would like to say the following to you, weaklings! *reads paper*

Wolfafterthemoon: Thank you very much! I find it awesome that you like my story. *Vegeta looks away from paper* But I totally disagree with the disclaimer human! *looks back at paper*

Pannybanny: Thank you!

Ninjabobo: Lol, thanks ;)

Cara: Thank you very very very much for all the reviews.

Over9000: *Vegeta looks away from paper* You'll pay for using that name *Looks back* And thank you. I hope you like the rest as well *Vegeta looks away from paper* you are damn right! Who would ever dislike me? *looks back*

Johncorn: Thanks!

Thank all of you very much!

Bulma: Good thing! See? It wasn't that bad.

Vegeta: Ugh, you stupid woman.

Bulma: Now if you want your Christmas gift, my dear, do the disclaimer.

Vegeta: Christmas gift? What?

*Bulma whispers into Vegeta's ear and winks sexily.*

Vegeta: Oh ho ho ho ho ho. Fine then. WildVegeta doesn't own DBZ or any of it's characters.

Me: Uh… uh yeah. Thanks Vegeta.

…

…

Vegeta felt his movements growing slower, his body aching and his vision blurring. Frieza noticed this and smiled.

"What is it, my dear? Tired already?"

Vegeta clenched his fists and cleaned the sweat in his forehead as he continued fighting, his body becoming very heavy and his breath very labored. Frieza chuckled as we watched the Saiyan trying to catch his breath between each punch and kick, as the sweat poured down his face.

"Why can't you understand, my dear monkey, that you are nothing, and you'll never be anything?"

"Shut up!" he shouted, forming a ki blast in his hands and launching it towards Frieza, who was taken by surprise, not knowing that Vegeta still had so much energy. He crashed against a mountain and took a deep breath before crying out in rage and flying back to Vegeta, his fist clenched behind him.

Vegeta easily dodged the punch and gave the monster a headbutt. Frieza grabbed his head and with one eye clenched, he said:

"Stupid monkey! Why can't you sayians stay tamed? Don't you remember" a smile climbed to his lips "you had already accepted that you are nothing more than a slave, my dear?"

_Flashback._

_Vegeta leaned against the wall, breathing heavily, blood pouring down his face. He was trembling and exhausted. He flinched involuntarily as he heard steady footsteps coming towards him._

"_Who are you and what will you be someday?" the voice asked, innocently and curiously, as if it really didn't know. Vegeta swallowed and parted his legs to get some balance. He slowly turned around, still leaning on the wall. His whole body ached horribly from the beating that had lasted almost all night. His mind began to dread those words, which Frieza had repeated over and over during his torment. _

_With his voice hoarse from crying out so much, he said slowly:  
"I am Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans, and I'll be a K-" he was interrupted by a fist against his throat, and he fell backwards. Frieza laughed and sat over his bruised abdomen, intensifying the pain and making it even harder to breath._

_He grabbed the boy's hair and slammed his head against the floor with vicious force, before grabbing both of his hands, that were lying limply at his sides, and crushing them completely. Vegeta hollered in horrific pain, trying to pull away from the tyrant._

"_Who are you and what will you be someday?"_

_He swallowed hard to keep the tears from falling as he said slowly._

"_I am V-vege…ta. P-p-prince o-of a-all…" his sentence soon became an awful scream as Frieza broke his right radius and ulna. He closed his eyes shut. "…S-saiyans. A-and I-I'll b-be…"_

"_Incredible" Frieza muttered with awe, as he broke his left forearm's bones and stood from over him. "Are you really gonna make me do this my dear? Who are you and what will you be someday?" _

_He flipped him onto his stomach and sat upon his abused back. He began to trace his neck and shoulders, and gripped tightly both of his arms._

"_Well?" He urged._

"_I…" he said slowly, his throat made raw "…am Vegeta… P-prin-ce… oh-ohhf… ahh-all- S-s-sah- iyan- nhs. Ah-hand Ha-ha-" Frieza sighed and crushed both of his humerus, reducing the sayian to desperate, shuddering sobs._

"_Who are you and what will you be someday?" Frieza said, pretending he was bored._

"_Ha-ha-I'm… the-the… Pr…"_

_Frieza grabbed the base of his tail and dug his nails deeply into the furry appendage. He then moved slowly up to the tip, shredding it. Vegeta cried out, his screams breaking into sobs. Frieza finally twisted it around his hand and with one sharp tug broke every bone in it. Vegeta hollered, sobbing and convulsing the whole time. _

"_Who are you and what will you be someday?"_

_Vegeta finally gave in. He couldn't stand it anymore. He squeezed his eyes shut as he replied between sobs:_

"_I… I am nothing, and I'll never be anything." _

"_Aha. And?"_

"_I… I live only to fulfill the purpose which I was born for."_

"_And that is?"_

_Vegeta swallowed, his sobs intensifying, tears rolling down his face._

"_B-being your s-slave, a-and y-your pet."_

"_You are mine, aren't you?"_

_Vegeta, believing it to be a rhetorical question, didn't answer. Frieza shred the skin on his back with one of his claws and Vegeta cried:_

"_Yes! Yes, I am! I am nothing but your pet! I am entirely yours and live only to serve you and satisfy you!" he said._

_His sobs became too loud, until he began to cry out loud. He felt his stomach rebelling against all the sensations of that night, all the pain, and despite his body trying to hold it back, despite his throat made raw, unable to support his gastric juices, he threw up._

_It hurt. His bruised abdomen clenching and his mangled shoulders tensing. His ripped muscles trying to tense as well, his destroyed throat protesting. And he finally welcomed unconsciousness._

_End of Flashback._

Vegeta felt his rage giving him energy once again. He glanced back at his father who was still gathering the energy, the ball considerablybig and strong but still not enough.

"I am more than what you'll ever dream of being, Frieza!" he screamed, rushing forward to continue the fight.

Frieza laughed.

"I was the Emperor of the Universe, heir to magnificent Galaxies, conqueror of most of the planets and systems existent. All my life was based on conquering, fighting, winning. Yours? Yours was based on conquering _for _me. You had nothing, and right now you have a pitiful human wife and a brat." Frieza said.

Vegeta cried out with pure rage and slammed his fist square into Frieza's nose. He ignored his exhaustion and tried to power up even more, his muscles protesting and his mind ripping apart. _Stop! _His mind screamed at him _You were sane, you idiot! Don't let him get into you again! _

But he was insane once again. He was thirsty. He wanted blood, he wanted to hear Frieza scream, to fight, to punch, to sweat and to murder. To kill everything around. He wanted to let go everything that was bottled up inside him.

King Vegeta watched his son fight. He knew that face.

Revenge was written all over Vegeta's expression and he didn't really like it. It was an insane revenge. There was not a bit of reason in those big, black eyes. He looked up at the genki dama. It wasn't enough!  
_"What's wrong, warriors?"_ he screamed.

…

Hell.

"Are they all giving their energy?" Bardock said.

"I'm afraid they are. But it is not enough." Celipa said.

"Dammit! We have to do something quick!" Radditz said.

"But what? We need even MORE energy!" Nappa screamed.

They looked around. The villains had hidden when the fight had began.

"We have to ask for more help." One Saiyan said behind them.

"We can do that" someone said. One of the Guardians of the Afterlife said.

"We can talk to king Yemma" another one offered. Some saiyans helped them to their feet.

"Andhe may be able to do something about it." The third one said.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOUR ENERGY WARRIORS!" _the enraged King interrupted.

"King!" Bardock shouted. "We have run out of energy, but trust us, we will find a solution!"

"_YOU WHAT? DO IT FAST! WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!"_

…

Dende's

Gohan shuddered as he watched Vegeta. He remembered that expression.

Actually, most of them did.

The crazy Saiyan that had fought Goku, and had been their challenge in their first moments on Namek. The same crazy Saiyan that had discovered that krillin and Gohan had summoned the dragon without him.

The same crazy Saiyan Prince that had kicked Dende after getting healed and had flown to kill Frieza.

Dende sighed and so did Goku. Bulma looked at them and then back at the crystal ball.

"Will he be okay?"

"We surely hope so" Goku said with a low tone of voice.

…

King Yemma's

The three Guardians bowed before him.

"We are more than sorry, my lord" one said.

"But we have to do something quick" the other one continued.

King Yemma nodded and said firmly

"Call Kurischa and tell her to deactivate the Ki-Suppressing Barrier."

"Are you nuts?" Kibito said.

They all knew about the Ki-Supressing Barrier in Hell. It was the barrier that covered the hell and even if it didn't really affect the beings inside it, it would suppress most of the ki of whoever went near it. So, if any of them dared to escape, just touching the barrier would suppress their ki to a pint where they could scarcely move. That was the reason why not all of the energy was getting there, it was being suppressed by the barrier.

"No, I'm sane and in danger."

"But… that will be stupid. They have already wasted all of the energy. If they give some more their souls will be spent!" One guardian said.

"Don't be moronic. Once the barrier is deactivated, it will release all the energy it has collected and that energy will go straight to the genki dama."

"Meaning that all the ki that was suppressed from other villains that tried to escape will be released as well and will get there?" King Kai said.

"More or less. Some of it, perhaps, but at least a 97% of that energy will be Saiyan ki."

…

Hell.

The Saiyans were indeed exhausted, although they wouldn't let it show.

Finally, there was a small snap, and a thud, and they found themselves with a bright ceiling.

Had the barrier been deactivated?

…

Dende's.

"We can't!" Dende said. "We can't send any ki from here!"

"With my ki they'll surely destroy Frieza! I'll go over there and give it to him then!" Goku exasperated.

"Stay right there Goku." Piccolo said.

…

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. I really appreciate them See you next time I upload a chapter or something.


	14. Out of the way!

Me: Sigh. I didn't want to do this, Vegeta. But you leave me no choice.

*Takes out a box with gigantic worms in it*

Vegeta: AAARGHHH! Take that AWAY from my SIGHT! That's GROSS! How dare you even bring them HERE? Agh! I'm about to puke!

Me: I'll put them on your bed and inside your armor if you don't.

Vegeta: I hate you! AGH! JUST TAKE THEM AWAY! Hmmpf. *takes paper out* Fuckin humans. So…

Wolfafterthemoon: Thank you so much *Vegeta glares at you*

Ninjabobo: Lol, cliffy's (L) Thank you *Vegeta looks away* I will let you live only because of that comment. YEAH! Frieza better watch his back! AHAHAHA and… The… the ninja? But…

Bulma: No, it isn't, Vegeta. Keep on Reading.

Vegeta: Right. Uhhm…

Kakarot Son: Lol, perhaps ;) You'll have to wait. Thanks for the review *Vegeta looks away from paper* …and I hate the name.

Cara2012: You'll have to wait and see;) Thankss! (L)

Over9000: Thank you:)*Vegeta looks away* YOU'LL DIE FOR USING THAT NAME AND FOR THAT PIC OF FRIEZAAAA! RAAAAGHHHH!

Me and Bulma: VEGETA!

Vegeta: But.. but! AGH! Fine. You'll live… for now.

Johncorn: lol thanks… but be patient!

Pannybanny: Thank you so much :)

Craz4Zoro: Woow, thank you so so much :) *Vegeta looks away from paper* I'd kill you for that comment on me saying the disclaimer but wanting to see me kick the bastard's ass saved your life.

Sigh, I think that's all.

Me: Aanfefkladsf.

Vegeta: Huh?

Me: What?

Vegeta: What?

Me: Why?

Vegeta: Wh-why what?... AH DAMMIT! FINE! The girl doesn't fucking own DBZ! -.-

* * *

All eyes turned to the namek who had his arms crossed. Gohan was behind him, scowling.

"This is Vegeta's fight. You already stole his vengeance form him once and we don't want to see how things turn out if you do it again." He said.

"This is not about Vegeta anymore!" Goku said, growing angry. "Or at least not about his pride! I'm not about to lose him just because you want him to get his precious revenge! Besides, Frieza will destroy the planet!"

"Dad!" Gohan said, walking up to his father. "Trust Vegeta. He can do this."

"He needs help."

"Goku" Bulma said behind him. "I understand your concern. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Vegeta for good. I am scared, because if he dies that'll be the case… But we have to trust him."

Goku turned to his childhood friend and then to his son.

"I am not going to _steal _his victory. I'm merely going to help him!"

* * *

The Saiyans blinked in surprise as the energy was released and the bright ceiling glowed with their ki. Slowly, small balls of light hovered and flew upwards.

"Shall we…?" Nappa said.

They were all thinking the same thing. Shall they leave? There was nothing to stop them now.

"If we don't leave now, there won't be another chance." Bardock said, but it was not an order. It was a fact.

Truth was, none of them was sure if they really wanted to leave.

Sure, Hell was boring as shit, and being forced to live with their enemies was terrible.

Besides, Hell had this… thing that made you see your crimes over and over again in your head and the guilt to build up inside you. Although they were not sure if it was something in Hell… perhaps their soul was cleaning itself.

But, then again, if they flew away now, they'd be free.

"And what would we do?" someone said.

"If we were free? Well…" Of course, the outside world didn't have anything to offer to them. They couldn't breathe in space and had no ships to transport. If they died, they'd disappear forever, and if they stayed on Earth, they were sure as hell that they'd end up doing something stupid like destroying half of the planet and that would surely enrage Vegeta.

Besides, probably someone would find them. Some Afterlife Guardian that was not as useless as the shit King Yemma had sent. Perhaps they'd send Goku or some soul to pick them up and take them back to Hell again or be killed. What if they were sent lower into Hell? Somewhere where they were tortured for eternity or something shitty like that.

They all looked at Bardock as he looked back at the crystal ball.

* * *

Frieza was sure he had won because of two reasons.

First, Vegeta had become the useless mindless killing machine he himself had created. He was not using any strategy, only brutal force, and Frieza had crushed the monkey in this state so many times.

And second, he could see the Saiyan getting tired. Even if he was getting tired himself, perhaps even _exhausted_, he knew he could win.

Vegeta was not thinking at all. Just trying to inflict pain on his opponent. He was barely seeing the being before him as his memory flashed taunting scenes of his life before his eyes. Him, bleeding, trembling and cowering at the feet of his master. Himself curled up in a corner with no chances of moving because of all his broken bones and Frieza slowly approaching him. His legs begging for a rest as he ran and ran through the labyrinth of dark corridors and a voice he dreaded and hated so much laughed behind him. Himself lying in a pool of dark blood as the Ginyu Force laughed and sneered and destroyed his small body. His voice, hoarse, begging for mercy, begging for it all to stop, as he curled in a bloody ball and laughter resonated in his ears.

And so on.

He was barely aware of the exhausted throbbing of his limbs as he continued his assault.

King Vegeta smiled as the ball grew bigger and bigger and immensely powerful.

It was ready, he knew it… But… how could he launch it if his son was still there?

"Vegeta! Vegeta, get away from Frieza!"

But his son wouldn't listen to him. His growled and tried to scream louder.

"VEGETA! IF YOU DON'T GET AWAY FROM FRIEZA, IT WILL KILL YOU!"

At this words, Frieza's head snapped and his eyes widened as he saw the genki dama fully formed hovering above King Vegeta. Crap, crap, crap! He was going to be destroyed!

But he couldn't even hope to approach King Vegeta with his son battling against him!

He had to kill Vegeta once and for all.

He threw a powerful punch aimed at the Saiyans face, but, to his great surprise and dismay, the simian caught it effortlessly.

"You… will… pay…" Vegeta said. There was so much venom and hatred in his voice that Frieza froze in his place. He had never heard a voice like this. He had forced helpless men to watch their entire family die slowly before them, he had tortured and enslaved and raped, and he had done unspeakable things to lots of people.

He had received millions of insults and had seen hatred in millions of eyes.

But this?

No. He had never heard so much venom. He didn't even think that someone could hold so much hatred inside them. Forcing his mind to snap back to concentration, he threw a headbutt. He smirked as he realized that the Saiyan's forehead had a bleeding, gaping hole on it… but his frown came back when he saw that the monkey was unfazed and still glaring at him.

With an enraged cry, the prince clasped his hands together and raised them high above his head. Then he brought them square into Frieza's head and the lizard fell plummeting to the ground.

Vegeta flew at him and sunk his knee deep into his gasping victim, making him cough up blood. He straddled the monster's stomach and began to repeatedly punch him in the face, until he heard laughter instead of grunts coming from the lizard.

"Hahahahahaha… This is all you are good… for. K-killing. Th-this is what you… are. A mind…less m-monkey. And that's all you'll… ever… be. Don't you realize… that I'll always be within you? Those fighting instincts, that hatred, this… this insanity of yours. That pride and arrogance… I am everything you are. You can't be something else. I taught you all you know and I buried myself within you. You think of me. _Most _of your memories are of me. Of my ship. Of my men. Your nightmares, your thoughts… your tears. You will never be able to destroy me. Because I am you. Only when you die will I disappear and you know it." He said.

Vegeta growled angrily and gripped the monster's jaw. With one sharp movement, he broke it. Frieza screamed in agony and cracked one eye open.

"I haven't seen you like this for a while…" he said, his words sounding weird because of his mandible. "…You were always cowering before me. Ahhh, I remember that night when Zarbon forced you to insult your own pitiful race…"

_Flashback._

_He regained consciousness only to find himself lying on a pool of his own blood, staring at the white ceiling of his master. He was trembling with coldness and pain and he blinked a couple of times to clear his blurring vision. He remembered being brought to Frieza's quarters and he remembered being beaten and kicked around by Ginyu and Zarbon while Dodoria and Frieza and the rest of the Ginyu members watched with amusement and sneered at the kid before them. He tried to move and tried to prove what was broken. _

_Damn. Everything hurt badly. Not a good signal._

"_Finally, Vegeta. We thought you'd never wake up." Frieza said. The other men laughed and Vegeta turned his head to look at them. Pure dread engulfed him. Ginyu and Zarbon had ki blasts formed in their hands. He looked away and at his body. His clothes were tattered and soaked red. He had bruises and cuts all over. His body was as good as useless and he sighed. This couldn't be happening._

_He gasped when a sudden pain rattled through his body because of the ki blast that Zarbon had sent right through his left shoulder. He grimaced and looked pleadingly at his tormentors, but received no compassion. Only pain._

_They began to send ki blast after ki blast at his already damaged body and he whimpered as the powerful glowing balls burnt his skin and destroyed the muscle underneath. When they finished, he clenched his teeth as smoke slowly rose from his small frame and the men before him laughed. He flinched when he heard footsteps coming toward him and before he knew it his body was trembling wildly as his limbs thrashed miserably to drag him away from whoever was approaching him… all to no avail. _

_Zarbon picked him up by his throat and he gagged. He opened his bloodshot eyes and stared at deep yellow eyes._

"_What a pity." Zarbon said. "I can't believe you are the best the saiyans could produce." He continued as Ginyu laughed and punched Vegeta's helpless stomach. "You are just a weakling. Well, I guess we couldn't expect anything else from a monkey." He took Vegeta's arm and twisted it behind his back. Vegeta let out a short yell. "You see, Vegeta, your race was weak. It is good that the planet was destroyed by a meteor. It took up too much space." All the men in there laughed as Ginyu punched his stomach and face mercilessly and Zarbon taunted him with demeaning insults and twisted his arm behind his back until it snapped._

_He screamed and was thrown into a far wall. His vision darkened for a moment and he felt relief as he thought he was losing his consciousness… But no. His mind managed to pull him back to reality. He cursed._

"_Because your race was weak, wasn't it? I am beginning to think, Vegeta, that you hold all this pride only because you want to hide the fact that we are right. You and your pathetic monkeys were useless and weak bastards."_

_Vegeta rolled over to his stomach and tried to drag himself away from Zarbon, but Ginyu appeared before him and sent a wild kick at his nose, breaking it. He lifted him by the hair and looked into his eyes. Then, like some sweet, sissy romance novel, he hugged him. Vegeta didn't feel confused, and neither did any men in the room. They all knew exactly what Ginyu was going to do. _

_Suddenly, the silent room echoed with chocked screams of agony as Ginyu hugged him so tight, that his bones began to shatter and break. The pressure of the horned monster's arms chocked the victim, broke his arms and ribs and damaged his internal organs. Vegeta coughed up blood and he tried to breath, but blood had stuck in his throat and now tears began to form in his eyes._

"_Aww, look at that. Vegeta is so touched by your show of affection that he is even going to cry. How cute!" Jeice said. Ginyu laughed and applied even more pressure. Vegeta's voice went an octave higher until Ginyu finally loosened his grip, but didn't release him. Vegeta's head felt to Ginyu's shoulder, not caring anymore. He had no energy to keep his head up or even try to squeeze out of his superior's hold. Then, suddenly, pain stabbed through his body. His eyes widened and his head snapped up when he felt his delicate tail being grasped by Zarbon. He blinked and tried to turn around, but his broken bones protested. _

_He found himself screaming in agony as Zarbon squeezed it and eventually crunched the bones within it. He began to cough out miserable screams and sobs and he looked sideways, just in time to see Zarbon looking at Frieza, and Frieza nodding._

"_Hahaha. This shall be fun. I wonder what you'll look like without this stupid appendage."_

_Fear overflowed him and he began to thrash, ignoring the pain in his body… that, until Zarbon began to tug his furry tail. He screamed and Zarbon yanked and tugged and pulled. _

_Finally, the crazed greenish demon watched in amusement as the skin ripped apart from the body and the muscle was tore off from the small of his back. The bone eventually gave in and broke in two, finally separating the tail from the body. A small spray of dark blood went out and then died, giving way to a stream of darkened blood and sinew, falling slowly and in great amounts from the saiyan's back and down his legs. Vegeta screamed so loud that Ginyu threw him to the floor and held his right ear in pain. The boy curled into a ball and cried._

"_So, Vegeta. Are you going to agree with me? Was your race a bunch of weak, useless monkeys or what?" he said. _

_Vegeta swallowed and managed to stop his sobs. He uncurled himself and crawled helplessly to the wall. The men looked at him with amusement as he finally reached the wall and pressed his bloodied wall against it. He hugged his legs tightly and sniffed._

"_My race was a race of warriors and they were NOT useless or weak. They were strong and were not monkeys. WE are SAIYANS!" he said. Zarbon laughed and studied the brownish tail in his hand. _

"_I see." He said simply. He suddenly appeared before Vegeta and grabbed his shoulder. He smirked at the young boy's expression of pure terror and he continued. "I want you to say 'My race was a bunch of poor, weakened bastard monkeys, just like myself.'"_

_The men cracked in laughter and Vegeta growled angrily. "NEVER!" Zarbon laughed and stood up, raising the tail as if it was a whip. Vegeta's eyes widened and then the brownish tail crashed against his head again and again, until blood ran down his forehead and temples. He tried to ignore the headache and swallowed. "SAIYANS WERE A GREAT RACE."_

_Zarbon sneered and began to slam the tail repeatedly into Vegeta's body with crazed force. The child screamed and choked, and the reptile-like creature didn't stop his assault until he saw tears streaming from the boy's eyes once again and small hiccups and coughs of pain. _

"_Well? Are you ready to say it?"_

_Being beaten by his own tail was enough torment for him. Besides, every single bone inside him was broken and shattered, his muscles were ripped, there was a gaping hole in his back, and he wasn't sure what other injuries his body had sustained. "Wh-what do you want me to say." He whispered slowly._

Vegeta let out a crazed scream of rage and sent a ki blast into Frieza's mouth. The lizard screamed and choked on his own blood, unable to speak anymore. Enraged, the icejin gripped Vegeta's face and pushed him. The Saiyan fell backwards and as soon as his back hit the ground, he was up again.

The crazy lizard frowned as blood seeped from his mouth and face.

"SOOOON!" Resonated from behind. Vegeta blinked and turned around. His father was there. "GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY! I HAVE TO LAUNCH THIS STUPID BALL ONCE AND FOR ALL, DAMMIT!"

Vegeta blinked again and frowned, clenching his teeth. No, he wanted to beat the lizard some more.

* * *

Goku exchanged looks with his allies.

"If you want to help" Mr. Popo said suddenly "You could start off by going there and keeping Vegeta out of the way."

"But not yet." Piccolo said. "frieza must not be able to move. Then you'll break in and keep Vegeta far away from the Genki Dama. Understood?"

Goku nodded and turned around.

* * *

Sorryyy if I didn't update for so long. But here I am.

It's a lil' bit gore, I know. And bloody and… I say shit too much, don't I?

Anyway… I SEE YOU NOTICED I DISCOVERED HOW TO MAKE THE LINES :D No more '…' for you :3

Hope you liked it and well…

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. I really appreciate them See you next time I upload a chapter or something.


	15. Der Damon Lebt Fur Immer

Me: Dude, seriously you-

Vegeta: Don't you 'dude' me, you stupid girl. I'm done. I'm not doing it anymore, alright?

Me: Okay, Vegeta. If I don't, the fanfic will be-

Vegeta: YOU DO THIS SHIT EVERY SINGEL GODDAM CHAPTER! I think they got it already!

Me: But the disclaimer is…

Vegeta: NOTHING! Damn! They already know you don't fucking own the show! Akira Toriyama does! Dammit! If you did own it, you wouldn't be doing a blasted fanfiction!

Me: While you're at it, will you read the…

Vegeta: *sigh* I'm done. *grabs the paper.* Fucking humans.

Cara2012: Lol thanks a lot! Of course I know about Ghost Nappa! I am a big big fan of TFS! And yeah lol, Vegeta is a lot lot better than Goku. *looks away from paper and smirks* You are damn right! Kakkarot is retarded. And yeah, I already ripped the bastard's tail. *winks at you*

Crazy4zoro: Thank you! You know I'm a big fan of cliffy's. And yeah Berserker Vegeta is sooo awesome and hot… *looks away from paper* I… woman, I… Uh…

Me: Just keep on reading. *winks*

Vegeta: Ahem.. Yeah so…

OmgOver9000: I totally agree. He is the best villain ever Vegeta would be, but he is good so he doesn't count. Anyways, thank you soooo much *looks away*. FUCK! YOU WILL FUCKING DIEEE! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE FRIEZA AND WORMS IN THE SAME PLACE AAHHH! YOU FUCKING… HUMAN!

Me: Control youself, please.

Vegeta: STUPID EARTHLINGS. GAH!

Ninjabobo: Thank you so much ;) And lol, aren't we all? *looks away* I won't kill you, human.

Bvprincess: Lol, thank you so much andf I expect to see you around here more often

Pannybaby: Thank you!

Johncorn: Lol sorry if it was too much :/ I just love this kind of shit.

Gaaahhh.. Finished. Now leave me alone.

Me: *smirks and winks at vegeta*

Bulma: AHEEEMM!

* * *

Bulma was trying to hold back her tears as she saw Vegeta becoming a beast once again. She crossed her arms and sighed.

She knew all the things he had gone through. He had told him. Little by little he had opened up to her. She knew it had been hard for him. She knew that a single smirk meant the world to him, to a person that was forced to leave everything behind. That's why she loved him.

He was so interesting, so mysterious. He was an adventure. The project of her life. She liked to study him, to 'investigate' him. And then she realized she loved him. She realized how she meant everything for him, because after so many dark years of being painfully betrayed by everyone, she was the first one to give him that comfort again.

She sighed and covered her quivering lips with one hand, remembering some scene from her past.

_Flashback._

_She rolled her eyes as she heard the door being slammed._

"_I gotta go, Yamcha. I'll call you later?"_

"_Sure. Bye."_

_She hung up just in time to hear…_

"_WOMAAAAN!" he screamed._

_She clenched her fists. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"_

"_Fix the fucking Gravity Shit you made and make me some dinner!" he said, going upstairs to her room._

"_No way! I'm busy! You'll have to wait."_

"_But I am hungry now and angry because of that fucking shit that can't work right."_

"_Well If you didn't fucking…"_

"_I NEED to power up to FUCKING GET TO SUPER SAIYAN!" he said, finally arriving to her room and leaning on the wall._

"_Oh, Vegeta! You're like a spoiled little kid! You've always been used to get everything you wanted!" she screamed, throwing her arms in the air, and preparing her mind for a great comeback and harsh remark. But nothing came. He narrowed his eyes with pure fury and clenched his fists._

"_Oh, am I?" he laughed, an evil bitter laugh. "Tell me something. What could a kid possibly want, huh?"_

"_Uh… uhh, well I…"_

"_Toys, candies, playing at the park?" he huffed and his eyes narrowed even further. "Well, I didn't get any of it. I never got anything I wanted. My family and everything I cared for was destroyed, along with my home planet. A planet I was destined to rule. A planet I failed to protect." She blinked. Why was he telling her this? But deep inside, she was elated that he was finally opening up. "Frieza didn't _spoil _me. When I was a kid, I wasn't given enough food. I spent lots of hungry hours, working my five-year-old ass off to get some miserable scraps of food, and for what? To have them stolen. Bigger and stronger fighters stole my food and I couldn't do anything. I was fucking starving._

"_The temperature in Planet Vegeta was hot. The hottest day of your summer was the coldest in my home planet. Of course,I am adapted to any kind of weather. Wanna know why? Apart from purging missions, I was forced to sleep in a fucking small, dark room with one thin blanket. No mattress and no pillow. Planet Cold's hottest temperature was the coldest of your winters. When the days were the coldest, my blanket was taken from me. I fucking froze all night, and couldn't even get enough sleep._

"_My training sessions were brutal beatings. Most of the soldiers would beat me until I couldn't even move and then would leave me lying there until someone found me and took me to a regeneration tank. I remember lying there in the cold floor of the halls wishing someone would come by and kill me. _

"_Frieza will come at nights and tortured me until I begged for mercy. If I didn't beg for mercy, he would go on and on until I lost consciousness. I would not sleep out of pure, stark fear. And if I slept, I would dream about him, about Zarbon and Dodoria, and the Ginyus, beating me for hours and hours."_

_Bulma stood frozen in her place. This was it? Why he was like he was? She swallowed and waited. Cold, hurt, and frightened onyx eyes looked into hers, almost pleading for something. For love. He suddenly started speaking again._

"_Everyone I ever loved was taken from me. Everyone I ever trusted. They were killed before my eyes and then I would get beaten. Then I slowly stopped caring. I hated everyone around me. Becoming a super Saiyan soon became my goal. I just wanted to kill Frieza. I was so fucking afraid and angry and sad and lonely all the time… It was so… maddening."_

_Bulma sighed._

"_Vegeta… I… didn't…"_

"_I didn't want you to know, Bulma. I… just…"_

"_It's okay." She began to slowly walk towards him. He didn't seem to notice as he kept on looking at the far wall. _

"_So, yes. I wasn't a spoiled child. If I ever asked for something, I was punished. Next time you…" When he turned to look at her_, _he found she was only inches away from him._

"_I am sorry, Vegeta. I didn't know." She suddenly hugged him and she felt his body tensing. She hugged him tighter. 'It must be the trauma. No one's ever touched him to comfort him rather than to hurt him.' She felt his body relaxing and ever so softly, he pulled her arms from around her neck._

_His eyes were two pools of deep sadness and sorrow. "Th… thank you." He said, not knowing what else to think. She nodded and smiled._

"_How's that stomach now, prince?"_

* * *

She didn't notice when the tears began to flow and Gohan touched her on the shoulder.

"It's okay. He'll do just fine."

She sighed and nodded, forcing a smile.

* * *

Blood poured from Frieza's mouth as he launched at the Saiyan Prince, who punched him in the face effortlessly.

"Stupid Frieza. You'll never beat me!"

Frieza screamed in rage and kneed Vegeta in the stomach, but the Saiyan just laughed and grabbed Frieza's shoulders, pulling him against his body. The impact crushed the lizard's ribs even more and Vegeta bit the base of his neck.

"_Aaaaahhhh! Nooo! No, please! STOP!"_

"_Hahahahahaha, money! But the blood is so delicious around the base of the neck!"_

"_AH! Please, master Frieza! Noo, noo! Please! Please!" he began to cry as the lizard sunk his jagged teeth into the base of his soft neck and ripped the muscle and the nerve right below the skin. "PLEASE MASTER! PLEASE STOP!" he sobbed._

Vegeta smirked as he spit the purple hot blood that came out of the wound in the now screaming creature's neck.

"Ugh. Your tastes. Blood is not nice in the base of the neck." He laughed as Frieza droke a hand up to his neck and put pressure on the wound. He shrieked in rage and launched two massive ki blasts pint directly into Vegeta's face, actually catching him off guard and sending him spiraling to the ground.

The now deformed lizard smiled and came down full-speed and force, sinking his punch deep into the saiyan's gut. Blood flew from Vegeta's mouth and in his rage, he grabbed the monster's face and began to punch him repeatedly, until they rolled over and Vegeta was on top, still punching the squirming form below him. He grabbed both horns and pulled them, pushing them harshly to the ground time after time until a crack was heard.

Frieza screamed something, but with a burnt mouth, he couldn't vocalize anything. Vegeta, in his rage, broke both horns and began to stab the creatures face with them.

He was just not inside his mind anymore.

And King Vegeta was scared.

* * *

"He's insane!" Goku bellowed. Dende cringed slightly but kept his ground.

"I know! But you can't go just yet!"

"He won't stop! I have to go and hold him back until King Vegeta launches the fucking ball."

Everyone was quite amazed. Goku was actually cursing and an angry Goku was never a good sign. His always missing scowl was there, adorning the Saiyan's forehead, and his ki was flaring dangerously around him.

"Give him some more time!" Piccolo argued.

At this point, Goku turend into Super Saiyan.

"HE'S GONNA GET US KILLED, DAMMIT!"

They all jumped at this and Goku sighed, powering down.

"Goku…" Bulma started.

"I'll give him ten minutes. Then I'll go and hold him while King Vegeta launches the genki dama. Alright?

They nodded and Goku powered down once again. He then saw Bulma crying silently as she looked at Vegeta's best side and his face softened. Without any words, he hugged her and she cried on his chest, still remembering.

_Flashback._

_Trunks was already four-years-old. He was a cute little baby and although he'd never admit it, Vegeta liked the boy. He was interesting, at least._

_But still, he didn't know how to treat the boy. He had never treated any boy._

"_Vegeta?"_

"_What?"_

"_I wanted to talk to you."_

"_What?"_

"_I think… you should spend some more time with Trunks."_

"_Doing what?"_

_She clenched her fists._

"_Playing, sparring, anything!"_

"_We spar."_

"_Vegeta!"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Be a goddam father figure for once!" He didn't answer. He just looked at the floor, seeming ashamed. He muttered something but she didn't hear. "What?"_

"…_How?"_

"_What do you mean how?"_

"_How? I don't know how to. I never had a father."_

"_Well, just… teach him things, be with him, play around and…"_

"_I don't know _how! _If you want me to teach him how I was taught, I'd need punishing tools and men to kick him around for hours until he learns some kind of demented lesson." He said, walking out of the room._

"_No. I mean… stay home a little bit more. Watch t.v with him, ask him about his day, talk to him about some dumb things, answer to his silly little questions, take him to the school sometime, read him books after…"_

"_I'll try. But I can't promise you anything."_

_She smiled and kissed his nose._

"_Thank you. I love you."_

"_Hn."_

_The next day, she found the Gravity Machine off and went to look for Vegeta, and she overheard him in the kitchen, with his baby son._

"_So… uh… brat. How… how… how was your… day?"_

She couldn't believe that after so much process, he had gone back.

Goku hugged her tighter and continued to watch the fight.

…

Is this story lasting too much?

YOU tell me.

Should I get it over with?

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. I really appreciate them See you next time I upload a chapter or something.


	16. Neverending

Me: Vegeta, please. It's funny!

Vegeta: It is NOT funny. AT ALL.

Bulma: Come on, Vegeta. Say it! The audience loves you!

Vegeta: Clearly they do, woman. But I don't need to say stupid things like 'WildVegeta doesn't own DBZ' and shit and… Oh, holy shit.

Me: Hehehehe… here's the paper, Vegeta.

Vegeta: Once this story is finished, I'll take you to oblivion very, very slowly.

Me: Sure. Now go ahead, please.

Vegeta: Ahh, so.

Pannybanny: Thank you so much. Yes, I will

Wolfafterthemoon: Thank you And lol yeah, I imagined the same thing. It must taste like shit, but… lol I don't really dislike the taste of blood. *looks at me* you are fucking disgusting.

Cara2012: Lol, hell, that's exactly what im gonna do! *looks at you awkwardly* Uh… mhh… th-thank you. Ah… I… ahem, yeah…

Crazy4zoro: Awww, thank you! It's great to hear…. read… that. :D

Ninjabobo: LMAOO! Hahahahaha yeah, he's scary. That's exactly the scariness I want to put in my berserk Vegeta. *looks at you* There are NO fucking ninjas in my brain.

Me: Oh yes there are.

Vegeta: Shut up.

Saiyansweetheart: Thank you sooooo much!

Karie: Thaanks! Hope you keep on reading.

Me: Thanks. Now for the story...

* * *

Goku was angry. But he didn't know who he was angry with. He was not exactly angry with his friends, although he was annoyed. He wasn't angry with himself. And he surely wasn't angry with Vegeta. Yes, this may have been his fault and everything but… But the Saiyan was… he needed it. He fucking needed it.

But as much as he didn't want to interfere, they had to do something. He had to save the universe as he had done so many times. He was the Savior! The protector of innocents! He couldn't stand there and watch! But still, that was what he was doing. A sudden memory struck him.

_They were all gathered in Capsule Corp.'s gargantuan garden having a BBQ. Goku was eating happily as he chattered with Krillin, who was telling him everything about his new job and stuff. Suddenly, an insane screech was heard._

"_GOTEEEEEEEN!"_

_The garden grew quiet as they saw Chichi running around and holding a black shirt, chasing a shirtless Goten that was laughing and running, jumping time to time and squeaking with delight. Goku laughed with the rest of the people in the meeting… all except, of course, Vegeta and Piccolo, who were smirking nevertheless. _

"_GOTEN! COME HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL HAVE TO PUNISH YOU BADLY!" she screamed. _

_Goku felt his fellow's ki changing slightly and turned around to see what was happening. Hell, Vegeta was frozen in his place, his eyes wide with what seemed like… fear? _

_He turned around and walked away, and Goku, excusing himself, stood up and followed him into the woods, leaving the comical scene behind._

_His fellow Saiyan was flying over the city, with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes glaring at the city under him._

"_Vegeta?"_

"_Hn." He said. Goku half-smiled as he approached the Saiyan. He had changed, and a lot. Some time before, he would've snapped, but now he was calmer. _

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Of course I am, fool. Why wouldn't I be?"_

"_Well, you suddenly left the party. Why?"_

"_I hate the insane screeching of your harpy of a wife. It drives me crazy."_

_Goku clicked his mouth as he hovered right before Vegeta, their eyes piercing into each other's._

"_You were enjoying the scene. I saw it. You were smiling. It was funny."_

"_Kakkarot, I am going to admit that the animalistic behavior of humans is comical, but it is by no means something I am going to enjoy much. Your wife is louder than mine and that is saying too much." He said, turning around. Goku placed a hand over his shoulder._

"_Vegeta, really. Chichi mentioned something about punishing Goten and you just…"_

"_It has nothing to do with punishments, Kakkarot!" he said, whipping around and facing the taller man before him._

"_I never said that, Vegeta. Really, what's going on?"_

_Vegeta put a hand on the bridge of his nose and sighed._

"_How do you exactly punish your kids, Kakkarot?"_

"_Uh… I… I don't know. Chichi won't let them watch tv or something"_

"_Of course. The words 'I am going to punish you badly' were not easy words for me, Kakkarot. Badly for your brat means not having T.V for a while. Badly for my brat is not hanging out with yours for a while. Badly for me was… badly, indeed."_

_Goku's eyes widened. The sheepish Saiyan couldn't believe Vegeta was actually talking about this. He cocked his head to one side as he wondered if he should go on with questions or just let it go for now. He chose the first one._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Kakkarot, punishment for me meant beatings. Horrible, long beatings, that you could never imagine. Whips, or rods, or iron fists. They'd torture me for hours toward an inch of my life." He said slowly. "That's why I hate the word 'punishment'." He confessed._

"_Vegeta… It's okay. Chichi won't do anything to Goten, I'm sure of it. I'll see to it."_

_He laughed._

"_I couldn't care less about what happens to your brat, Kakkarot. Oh and one more thing… This slips out and you are dead meat, am I clear?"_

_Goku gulped. Sure, he was stronger than Vegeta, but the Saiyan's eyes were still too cold and sent chills down the powerful man's spine. He nodded._

Goku turned again to the battle and bit his lip.

* * *

Vegeta stood up from his crouched position and threw the horns to the ground. Frieza was choking and wheezing, his eyes wide and his pupils small. His face was deformed and full of huge holes and blood. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. Something inside him was roaring: COME ON! MAKE HIM SUFFER!

He walked around the deformed, bloodied monster.

"Had enough?"

He shuddered slightly as he realized he had sounded just like Frieza. The lizard closed his eyes slowly and then looked up at Vegeta, groaning.

"VEGETAAAA! FUCK! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Vegeta looked over at his father and frowned. He then looked back at Frieza.

* * *

Radditz sighed and looked at Nappa. Both Saiyans knew what was going on. This was the same Vegeta they had known. He had come back, he had taken over the mind once more. The Vegeta that had attled on Earth and raised a kid with a beautiful earthling was not there anymore. He was getting what he had always wanted, but… but what now? He was a monster.

_Flashback._

_Radditz and Nappa turned to the door immediately as it opened. Their first thought was that it was Frieza looking for Vegeta, but no. It was the prince himself. He limped a few steps and fell to the ground. Radditz grabbed him before he could crash to the floor and helped him to the bed. _

"_Nappa, go and bring some medical supplies." Radditz said. The bigger man nodded and left. The long-haired Saiyan looked at Vegeta's face and body. His blue spandex was torn and soaked red, and his body held all kind of injuries. Gashes, lashings, cuts, bruises, burns, bites… Radditz sighedas he began to rip the spandex. Vegeta groaned, as he usually did, to show he didn't like it, but he never did anything to stop Radditz. Both knew he needed medical attention and this was the best they could provide since Frieza wouldn't let him have tanks._

_Radditz gasped as he saw the condition Vegeta was in. There were large, bleeding, deep cuts going from his clavicle down to his lower abdomen. The bruises were enormous, and there was burnt skin everywhere. His arms were both twisted abnormally and there was a deep gash that actually showed the bone on his left upper arm. He traced an especially nasty burn mark that was on his shoulder and grimaced. He then pulled the pants off and inspected his legs. Vegeta was glad he had underwear on and decided to close his eyes._

_Radditz dry heaved as he saw the bone in the right knee coming out of the skin and… coming from the _right side _of his leg. The injuries were there, too. He sighed and turned Vegeta over. The small Saiyan pressed his face against the blankets and Radditz had to bite down a cry of rage. His back was completely shredded. The few spots of skin were purple, and some of the vertebrae and ribs could actually be seen here and there. His tail was destroyed, completely broken and missing chunks of skin and fur hither and thither. His throat was bruised. He turned him back over._

"_What the fuck did you do?"_

"_I don't… remember." He said. Vegeta closed his eyes ad pain ran through his body and Radditz looked at the door, waiting for Nappa as he imagined all the agony Vegeta must have been through while in his master's throne room. Nappa finally came in and grimaced as he saw his prince's condition. Radditz grabbed some cotton and poured some alcohol in it, but stopped when he saw Vegeta's terrified expression. "N-no. No. No, please. N-no more pain."_

_He looked back at Nappa who sighed and crouched next to the prince. They were the only ones, beside Frieza, who had seen him like this. Nappa put a hand on Vegeta's forehead as he spoke. "It's okay, Vegeta. The pain will be over soon."_

_It still surprised them how Vegeta always acted like a cold adult, but when pain took over; it was like a child took over him. The child he so hardly tried to put under his mask of hatred and anger._

_Once Radditz put the cotton on the first wound, Vegeta let out a choked cry of pain and gripped the blankets harder, making his injured hands bleed. When he reopened them, the hate in his eyes was so intense, both Saiyans backed off and stared at him. "I will make that fucking lizard suffer as I am suffering right now. And worse." He hissed before passing out. _

Radditz looked back at Nappa and then they looked up at the now bright sky.

"Nappa."

"Yes?"

"What if… what if we go there and help?"

"Help? How?"

"I mean… what if we hold Vegeta? He doesn't want to stop and King Vegeta seems tired already. What if he can't hold the energy much longer?"

"Radditz, we can't approach Vegeta without him wanting to kill us in this state of mind, and you know that."

Radditz hovered up. "Not only the two of us. But what if… what if we take someone with us?"

"Radditz, we don't know how to get to Earth, anyway."

Radditz smiled and crossed his arms.

* * *

Frieza slowly sat up and looked at the demonic expression of Vegeta.

He knew he couldn't stand up. He looked over at Kind Vegeta. Hell, if he was going to die and siappear for ever, he might as well take Vegeta with him! He smiled and began to laugh trying his best to ignore the pain in his chest and throat and practically whole body. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and clenched his teeth in anger.

"What's so funny, phenomenon?"

Frieza smiled and raised a hand, giving Vegeta the finger. The Siayan shook with fury. "Still got some fight in you, I see!"

Frieza nodded and moved his middle finger back and forth, inciting Vegeta to come and attack him.

* * *

"Can't you see what he is doing? He is taunting Vegeta so that both will die together!" Goku shouted.

Bulma's eyes watered. First Majin Vegeta, and then this. She had forgiven Vegeta for becoming a monster, since his mind was kind of fragile in the first place and Babidi surely found it easier to take over it… but the fact that he fought him inside his own brain and had sacrificed himself was enough for her.

But this?

This was no magician trying to take over his mind or eat out his thoughts. This was Vegeta wanting revenge. And hell, he was getting one! But he had to move from the place where his father was supposed to throw the thing!

"I have to go and hold him still for a second and…"

He was interrupted by a sharp cry of rage and all of them turned to the battle. It was not Vegeta's voice.

* * *

Vegeta blinked as he found himself on the floor with a long-haired man holding his arms and a bald one holding his legs.

"Prince Vegeta…"  
"FUCK! LET ME GO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"WE ARE TRYING TO HELP!" Radditz answered.

That's when vegeta felt a hand wrapping around his throat. He looked up and saw… Bardock?

"KING VEGETA!" The Saiyan bellowed. "THROW THE GENKI DAMA NOW!"

"NOOOO! FOOLS! FRIEZA CAN STILL MOVE!" Vegeta screamed. "FATHER, NOOO!"

King Vegeta hesitated. Frieza was sitting, looking at the scene before him with confusion. What was he supposed to do? It was true Frieza was unmoving and very injured, but what if the monster did find some strength in the end? What if he moved and the whole struggle was ruined?

"Vegeta, he can't move!" Nappa said. Vegeta screamed in rage and began to trash wildly, sending punches and kicks and headbutts, but his fellows did not relent. Finally, Bardock's tail fell on his cheek and he moved his head, biting it down. The older Saiyan screamed and jumped from over Vegeta, holding his tail and blowing it, a rather comical expression on his face. "Ow, ow, ow, ow."

Then, Vegeta bent his body in such a way that the other two saiyan's heads crashed against each other and they released him, holding their foreheads. "Fuck, Nappa! What the fuck is your head made of?"

Vegeta blasted off from the ground and launched himself at Frieza, who stood frozen in his place, before putting a hand on the ground and jumping, flying away. The four saiyans watched in awe.

"I guess he could still move." Nappa muttered.

"Yeah."

"IMMA RIP OFF YOUR LEGS, YOU STUPID LIZARD!"

Frieza's eyes widened when Vegeta flew faster and grabbed his ankle, sending him to the ground. Before he could react, the Saiyan was standing over his forelegs. The lizard swallowed and Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

_Flashback.  
With all the willpower he could gather, the small Saiyan stood up and began to run. He ran and ran through the corridors, fatigue sounding in his chest and his throat sore from running and screaming._

_Suddenly, Frieza appeared before him. _

_With a slap, he sent the boy sailing into the wall. "You are not gonna run from me, monkey."_

_He crouched low and grabbed Vegeta's right leg with his tail._

"_No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" he pleaded, but Frieza stepped on it hard and a loud crack was heard. Vegeta screamed desperately and tried to pull himself away from the monster, but Frieza grabbed his ankle and with a sharp movement, broke it. The whimpers where the only thing heard in the hallway besides the loud cracks as Frieza proceeded and broke every bone in his legs, in about five parts each. "This will teach you not to run away from me."_

_He then smiled insanely and gripped his other ankle, this time breaking it and sending the bone through the skin. Vegeta screamed and choked. Frieza then kneeled down and caressed the skin right abouve the bone, before scraping and scratching it with his long nails. Vegeta screamed even louder and tried to drag himself away, but Frieza grabbed his arms, crushed his hands and wrists and broke both elbows. Defeated, he turned to his side and tried to regain his breath._

"Yes, you won't run away from me, lizard." Vegeta said, as he applied pressure and two cracks were heard. His continued his assault with Frieza's hips and feet and ankles, and then with the monster's arms. "How does it feel, Frieza?"

* * *

"Can I go now?" Goku said, annoyed.

"No." Dende answered. "See, even with his broken limbs, Frieza can gather enough energy to fly."  
"FUCK! THEN WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO? WAIT UNTIL VEGETA BREAKS HIM IN HALF?"

Dende's eyebrows lowered in exasperation and he sighed.

* * *

King Vegeta fell to one knee. Hell, the genki dama was draining his energy. He groaned as his arms began to hurt awfully.

"King" Bardock said, trying to lift the king up.

"Dammit, I can't do this much longer. The genki dama is going to disappear."

Bardock frowned and helped his king up. "Vegeta! Fast! The king can't last much longer!"

At this words, Vegeta frowned and shouted back:

"To hell with the Genki Dama! I can do this on my own!"

* * *

Ooooookay.

That's all for now.

Hope you enjoyed and well, perhaps I may be nearing the end :/

Don't worry and DON'T KILL ME! There will be some more chapters. Four or five, maybe more. But I already know how it will end and I think you'll like it

Don't worry though, it will still last a little bit more.

Thanks for the reviews.!


	17. Trying to help

Me: kayy, if I say it, you'll read the paper?

Vegeta: No.

Me: Oh, please! They love it when you read the paper! Here! I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. Akira Toriyama owns everything. There! Happy?

Vegeta: No.

Me: PLEASE!

Vegeta: No.

Me: But-

Vegeta: No.

Bulma: VEGETA! Would you take out the trash?

Vegeta: Uh.. I'm READING THE PAPER WOMAN! *grabs the paper and glares at me* kay, so.

Crazy4Zoro: Thanks so much and yeah! STUPID FRIEZA!

Ninjabobo: Lol! *vegeta glares at you* You are in your own brain moron. If you aren't then who is in your brain? And… I AM NOT INSANE! You are the insane one! You are not in my head! I am in my head!

Me: Vegeta, the paper.

Vegeta: Hmmph.

omgOver900: Thanks so much! I really try hard to build up emotions in my fics and I'm glad i've succeeded.

Vetygas Rath: Lol you're back :D Thanks so much and I surely hope so. *glares at you* SAD FOR FRIEZA? WHAT IS…?

Me: Vegeta…

Vegeta: Grrr.

Cara2012: Lol whoa whoa, calm down! Lol yeah… I guess Frieza deserves every single dingle bit of it :( … *looks at you* Know what? I think I like you girl. *winks at you*

Bulma: AHEEEEM!

Vegeta: Hee hee.

Pannybanny: thank you so much

Me. Kay, now with the story ^^

* * *

The warriors of earth and the saiyans stared dumbfounded at his prince. He was saying he didn't need the genki dama.

"Vegeta!" Kind Vegeta bellowed. "Don't be a fool! You can't possibly kill Frieza by just beating him up!"

Vegeta looked away from his victim and turned to his father. The king actually shuddered at the cold eyes he hadn't seen in his son for a while. "That's why I'll blast him! I'm not using that pitiful technique! I alone can defeat him!" hes mouth cracked into a green. "But he will suffer first."

_Flashback._

_He was shoved before Frieza's feet and the monster smiled, pleased. The eight-year-old boy was scared, but he wouldn't let it show. He spat the blood that had accumulated in his mouth from Zarbon's punch and looked up at his master. _

"_My, my, little monkey. I've been hearing rumors that you've been insolent towards your superiors lately."_

"_I have NOT been insolent towards my superiors because I have NO superiors."_

_Frieza laughed and grabbed him by the neck with his tail. Vegeta thrashed wildly to free himself, until Frieza punched his face and kneed him in the gut. "How rude are you, Vegeta. But you DO have superiors, actually. You are nothing more than a lucky simian that is alive right now because of me. If you weren't so funny your ass would be roasting in hell with your father and the rest of your people." Vegeta looked away and Frieza chuckled softly. "You have already recognized me as your Master, Vegeta. That means I am your superior."_

"_I have no superiors."_

_Frieza laughed and dropped him to the floor, clasping his hands behind his back. "I see. Then what am I to you?"_

"_A fucking ugly lizard that deserves none of my respect." Vegeta said defiantly. He knew he was going to get punished anyway, so he might as well keep his pride a little longer._

"_Oh, gee. I think we should wash that little mouth of yours, shouldn't we, Zarbon?"_

"_Yes, Master Frieza." Zarbon said, laughing._

_Vegeta clenched his teeth but said nothing._

"_Dodoria, would you?"_

"_With pleasure." The pink blob walked over to the far wall and pressed a button Vegeta had never noticed._

"_See, Vegeta, I don't like when kids have dirty mouths. It is not right to say bad words, little one. Whoever sees you would say that I've raised you wrong, monkey."_

"_Don't talk as if you've ever BOTHERED in raising me at all! You are NOT my father! You are just a freak! You are just a lizard that kidnapped a kid and forced him to be a soldier! You have no pride or honor!"_

_Frieza's face contorted into rage and before Vegeta knew it, he was being slammed to the wall. "You will learn to respect, Vegeta."_

_Vegeta cracked one eye open in time to see Dodoria handing Frieza what seemed like the end of a large hosepipe that connected to a hole in the wall next to the button. Frieza smiled insanely and still holding Vegeta by the throat, he grabbed his face with his hand and squeezed his cheeks, until his mouth became a kind of 'o'._

_Vegeta tried to move his face but his master's hand seemed to be made of iron. It didn't even move a bit and suddenly, the hosepipe was shoved into his mouth. His eyes widened as he tried to spit it, but it was too heavy. The tail released his neck and he was slammed against the wall again by the unmoving hand of the maniac before him. There was a slight bubbling sound before Frieza pinched Vegeta's nose, blocking his air, and then water suddenly came rushing down his throat. _

_Vegeta screamed and choked and tried to spit the water, but he couldn't. Pure terror gripped him as he shrieked and couldn't breathe. He dry heaved and tried to pull the hosepipe but the tail of the lizard held his hands behind his back. The young boy's eyes welled up with tears from the asphyxiation,and his lungs screamed for the deprived air. And suddenly it stopped. He gasped and panted for air, coughing greatly and trying to suck in air. Frieza and his minions laughed as he released the boy's nose but not his face. His young chest moved fast as he tried to recover, and he shrieked again as Frieza's cold fingers made their way to his nose and it started all over again. He felt the tears running down his face and his legs kicking. Was Frieza going to kill him? He tried to push the hosepipe out of his mouth with his tongue but it was all to no avail. He needed to breathe. It finally stopped again and the hosepipe was removed from his mouth. He lied there, coughing and trying to recover his lungs. "Well? Are you ready to apologize, Vegeta?"_

_The rage returned to him and he clenched his fists. The heaving had left his mandible weak, but he managed to speak between his coughs and gasps. "I… have nothing… to apologize… for." The metal end of the hosepipe suddenly reddened as Frieza's hand glowed and smoke soon began to rise from it. Vegeta's eyes widened and his shut his mouth, pressing his back against the wall. Frieza kicked him in the gut again and his mouth opened in a short yell, and the hosepipe was in. He screamed hysterically as the burning metal touched his little mouth and Frieza once again grabbed his face and forced his mouth into an 'o'. This time he didn't pinch Vegeta's nose, but Vegeta knew it'd be worse. The bubbling sound started and soon, boiling water came out of the hosepipe._

_His voice went higher than what he knew it could as the water burnt his mouth and throat. It was excruciatingly hot, and he could feel the boiling bubbles run down his system. His chest and stomach soon began to burn as well and blood began to run down his lips. He cried and screamed as he tasted his own bloo mixed with the searing water. After a while, it was removed again. The metal tip was now matted with blood as well as the insides of Vegeta's burning mouth. Smoke rose up from his parted lips as he sobbed. "Well, monkey?"_

_Vegeta looked up at his tormentors and blinked. He couldn't even move his tongue. He didn't even know if it was there anymore. He moaned in pain and shrieked, his burnt throat aching, as Frieza leaned over again and put the hosepipe dangerously close to his mouth. He closed his eyes shut and shook his head frantically. Frieza laughed. "Guess the kitty ate your tongue. It was cooked after all." He said, laughing, and released the hosepipe that returned snaking to the hole on the wall. "Remember you will always suffer first, Vegeta."_

Vegeta's teeth clenched shut ad Frieza shrieked in fear. The Saiyan grabbed Frieza from his broken arm and forced him to stand up. The lizard yelled as his four limbs hurt and Vegeta punched him in the face harshly. Frieza looked at him with pleading eyes but Vegeta only smiled. He released a ki blast directly in his face and the lizard was sent backwards and crashing into a mountain.

* * *

Bulma had to bite down a gasp as she saw Vegeta's eyes. They reminded her of the firt time he had come to Earth or when he was on Namek. She knew Frieza deserved it. It was obvious but… She sighed. She had hoped that if he ever had the chance to meet Frieza again – like now – he'd kill the bastard but cleanly and fast. Not ruthlessly! She surely didn't hope for a kind-hearted man like Goku, that could forgive everything and everyone and believed in second chances. Goku would never understand the thirst of revenge Vegeta held. But still, Vegeta seemed to have gone back to what he was! And worse! She looked back at her friends. Trunks was not really paying attention. He was playing with Goten, completely sure that his father was going to win. Actually, she had told him not to look. What would he think, seeing his father _torturing_ a being?

Gohan was looking at the battle with a disgusted expression on his face, and Piccolo was leaning against a wall with his eyes closed. Dende was looking at the battle as well, and Goku was behind him in super Saiyan form, with his face deeply serious and his arms crossed. Bulma bit her lip again as she tried to decipher her friend's face. It was as if he was thinking he would never EVER forgive Vegeta. She turned back to the fight.

* * *

The light of the genki dama wavered and King Vegeta sighed.

"Sorry, but I can't."

"What?" Radditz said, turning to his king.

"It's too much! I can't hold it any longer!"

Bardock looked at his king with a very serious expression and put his hands on the man's chest. King Vegeta raised his eyebrows and suddenly, Bardock gave a warcry. His hands glowed and King Vegeta felt all his energy restoring. His eyes widened as he looked at the man before him, who had his eyes closed shut in concentration. Radditz looked at Nappa and nodded, and both Saiyans put their hands on Bardock's. The energy of the three was transferred to the King's body and he stopped feeling the soreness in his arms and legs. When they finished, the three men sagged to their knees and Bardock looked at his king confidently. "We are going to destroy him, King Vegeta."

"You seem so confident."

"I just have this feeling… Something like a good presentiment." He winked and looked back at his Prince, who was slowly making his way to the bloodied lizard. King Vegeta looked down at the man. He had heard rumors about some ability he had. Somebody had told him that he had predicted Vegeta-sei's destruction, and that he had become a psychic… A warm feeling filled his heart and he gave a warcry, and the genki dama shined even more.

"WE ARE GOING TO DESTROY HIM!" He bellowed, actually gaining his son's attention.

Vegeta turned around and looked at his father. Two voices fought within him. One that he had hidden a long time ago but had resurfaced, saying that he had to make the lizard suffer even more, and the other one saying that he should leave and let his father finish off the job.

He scowled and clenched his fists as Bulma suddenly entered his mind. What would she think if she was watching? He bit his lip as he looked at the sky and realized that it was VERY probable that she actually was… and Trunks, too. That's when a low moan came from the white and purple form before him. The quick gasps, and then coughs… and then laughter.

"Ooo… aaa… aaack." Vegeta's eyes widened as he tried to translate what the monster had said. 'You are back.' He scrunched his nose and showed his teeth, giving the evil voice within him all the power it needed to rule over his mind.

* * *

"Ahh! No more!" said Goku, powering up to SSJ2.

"Goku, wait!" Dende shouted, but Goku hovered and looked at his fiercely.

"I'm going to end this up!"

"Goku!" Bulma screamed as she saw him driving his fingers to his forehead. She jumped and grabbed his ankle. Goku looked down at her.

"What?"

She frowned at his tone and comically climbed up his body until she was clutching his chest and looking directly at him. She hit his head with her and Goku made a typical silly face. "Ow! What's the big idea, Bulma?" It hadn't hurt, but it had seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Dende is telling you not to go!"

"How can you stand here and watch this, Bulma? He's your husband and he has become a monster!"

She felt her heart rip apart and looked away. That's when Goku shoved her to the floor, not hard enough to hurt her but she still fell on her butt. "YOU JERK!" She jumped again, and somehow, could grab the tip of his boot just as his body disappeared.

The warriors of Earth stared dumbfounded as Bulma and Goku left Dende's lookout.

* * *

The four Saiyans looked behind them to see Goku appearing with a blue-haired beauty grabbing onto his boot.

"BULMA!" Goku screamed. He put her on the floor and landed next to her. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"I AM NOT GONNA STAND THERE AND LOOK ANYMORE! AS YOU SAID, HE IS MY HUSBAND AND I'M NOT GONNA STAND HERE AND WATCH! I MAY BE WEAK BUT I AM NOT USELESS, OKAY, BUD?"

Goku raised his hands and smiled sheepishly. "Sheez, okay, okay. No need to react so aggressively, hee hee." He put a hand behind his head as Bulma crossed her arms. Bardock stood up and walked up to them.

"Son?"

Bulma looked at him curiously before turning to the other two. She smiled and walked up to King Vegeta. "Soooo, you are my father-in-law!"

King Vegeta looked down at the other two Saiyans kneeling on the ground and then back at Bulma: "Uhh.. Woman.."

"I see now where Vegeta got that annoying custom of calling me woman."

"Bulma" Goku said. "No offense, but we have more important things to worry about." He pointed at Vegeta who seemed unaware of them as he pummeled Frieza. Bulma nodded.

"If I talk to him I'm sure he'll…"  
"No." Goku interrupted. "I don't want you to get close to him. He might hurt you." He then powered up to SSJ3. "Look, King Vegeta. I'll hold him down but you'll have to act fast and launch the ball, alright?"

"Yes."

He nodded curtly before blasting off with a warcry and pushing Vegeta off of Frieza and rolling a few yards away. Vegeta screamed in rage and kneed Goku in the stomach, and then threw him against the mountain, making the tall Saiyan land on Frieza. The lizard groaned and coughed and looked at the Saiyan before him. Goku looked back at the lizard with disgust before blasting off to leap at Vegeta. The prince sneered and punched Goku in the face, then kneed him again in the stomach, and elbowed the back of his neck when the taller man bent in pain. Goku landed on the ground harshly.

"Kakkarot, I don't want to hurt you, but I don't have any other choice if you get in my way!"

"Vegeta, you have to move so that your father can kill Frieza!"

"I can kill Frieza! I don't need your help! My Big Bang attack can destroy him!"

"NO! Don't you understand? You NEED us, whether you like it or not!"

"I DON' T NEED YOU!" He leapt at Goku and sent a punch at him, but Goku caught his fist easily, and the other one directed at him. "SHUT UP!" He kicked the Saiyan in the stomach and then flipped his position, kneeing him in the face. "GO AWAY KAKKAROT!"

He grabbed Goku's wrist and threw him against the mountain, making him land on Frieza _again._Goku groaned with Frieza as he grabbed his head and looked up at the Saiyan who was making his way towards them.

"Here you two are. The two beings that destroyed my existence."

Goku raised an eyebrow. "Destroyed your existence?"

"I am going to be totally honest with you. I respect you, Kakkarot. You are a genius in the battlefield and I've grown to… not hate you, to say the least. But I won't let you get in my way again."

He grabbed Goku by the golden locks and threw him far from him, looking down at the injured Frieza.

That's when Radditz looked at Bulma. "I have an idea." He said. He stood up and grabbed her wrist. "But you'll have to act along."

"Uh… Okay."

* * *

KAAY, this is where it ends.

I know it's a bit short, but oh well.

Thanks so much and See you in the next chapter


	18. Tout, et rien

Vegeta: If I read the paper, you promise you will delete those pictures of me… with Bulma…?

Me: Oh but of course!

Vegeta: Damn you. WildVegeta doesn't own DBZ or any of the characters. All goes to Akira Toriyama. And now for the paper,

Ninjabobo: Lol I love your mind dude... it's completely twisted. Thanks so much *glares at you intensely with that you'll-die-painfully look* I am NOT crazy. And I descend from the Saiyan Royal Line! And that pink shirt… THE WOMAN SAID IT WAS THE STYLE ON THE PLANET. Anyway,

Cara2012: Lol we totally agree in there. Thanks so much! *looks at you* Yeah, Bulma is a lucky woman.

Bulma: Jerk.

Vegeta: Hn.

Crazy4Zoro: Lol thanksss

Blue-eyes17: Oh yeah Vegeta FTW! Lol sorry, but here's the next chapter. *looks at both of us* Oh yeah, me FTW!

Pannybanny: Thank you (:

CpTalbot: Thank you!

Saiyansweetheart: Thanks so much, really (:

Me: Wow, nice. Wanna know something?

Vegeta: What.

Me: There were no pictures of you. *watches as Vegeta clenches his fists in rage*

* * *

Goku stood up again, spitting blood on the floor as he glared at Vegeta, with his arms crossed over his chest and that smirk on his face. If not for the fact that there was no M on his forehead anymore, he would think Babidi was still controlling him. He frowned and clenched his teeth, and then looked back at King Vegeta.

"What's wrong, Kakkarot? Running out of breath? Perhaps you shouldn't have come, after all." Vegeta said, crouching low into a fighting stance.

"What's wrong with you, Vegeta? This is wrong! Let King Vegeta launch the fucking genki dama and let's get out of here! This is not you!"

"Oh but Kakkarot, this _is _me! Just because I am not a massive killer anymore and because I sacrificed myself to save your pathetic race doesn't mean all is forgotten! I have changed, Kakkarot. You have made me soft! But that doesn't mean you've made me forget!"

"Vegeta, don't you see that all this shit is driving you mad?" Goku bellowed, crouching low, too.

Vegeta frowned. "You wouldn't know, Kakkarot. When you were a child you wandered around the world searching for the dragonballs with a silly little girl, a stupid pig, apathetic desert bandit and a blue wanna-be cat with a stressing voice!"

Goku sighed. "Vegeta…"

"Don't give me that look, Kakkarot. You are never going to understand it! Your enemies were silly little guys that wanted to rule the world! Mines weren't! You wouldn't get it! You wouldn't understand the thirst of revenge even if it slapped you in both cheeks!"

With this, the enraged Saiyan prince leaped at the tired warrior before him.

Radditz grabbed Bulma's waist and hovered over the ground. He then passed arm hand below her armpit and grabbed her shoulder, and passed the other one around her neck. "I'm not going to hurt you, but I want you to act as if you were scared, alright?"

She nodded and took a deep breath as she watched her husband fighting her friend. She gasped when Radditz screamed.

"VEGETAAA!" then, he whispered in her ear, hiding his mouth within her hair. "Scream."

And she did so. She screamed as if it was Frieza who was holding her. "VEGETAA! HELP ME!"

Vegeta whipped around and his eyes widened. Goku looked at them, too, but something wasn't right… Bulma swallowed and prayed that the dumb Saiyan would get Radditz's plan. She felt the muscular arm press against her throat and she gulped. "Vegeta!"

"Radditz." Vegeta said calmly, crossing his arms. "What do you think you are doing?"

"If you don't let King Vegeta finish Frieza off, I'll break her neck."

Vegeta smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Try to make a single movement and your neck will be broken before you can even…"

"Haa!" she gasped as the pressure got painful.

"You can kill me, Vegeta… but it won't be worth it if she dies, too."

Goku raised his eyebrows and Bulma felt his presence inside her head. _He's acting out, isn't he?_

She smiled in the inside. _Yeah._

"Radditz, really… How stupid have you become? I'm faster than what you'll ever dream of becoming."

"Aahh!" Bulma yelled as her arm was twisted painfully. She caught a glimpse of Goku getting into a fight stance if needed, but he stared.

"Stop it!" Vegeta bellowed, clenching his fists. Before anyone could see anything, Radditz was crashing against the ground with a bloody nose and Bulma was in Vegeta's arms, the Saiyan prince landing gracefully on his feet. He stared at Bulma for a while before putting her on the floor.

"Are you alright?"

He heart warmed at his face of preoccupation and she smiled. "Yes."

"What are you doing here?"

She hugged him and wasn't surprised when he tensed and didn't hug her back. Saving her was enough for her and she felt her eyes watering up. "Stop this, Vegeta."

He pushed her softly and frowned. "No. Leave, Bulma."

"Vegeta… I understand you and you know it… but Frieza has already suffered. Now let them kill him and it will be over."

He shook his head and turned around. "No. No, Bulma. This is my chance at redemption."

"Redemption?" she put a hand on his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

He closed his eyes shut and clenched his fists. "I need to be free! I need to get rid of this hatred!" he turned around to face her again. "One of the biggest satisfactions in life is when you get your revenge, especially if you've been hating on someone for years. Saiyans are born that way, woman. We get stronger after every near-death experience just so that we can go back and kill the bastard that beat us. That's how our bodies work. We're meant to be that way, Bulma."

She looked down at her hands and sighed, taking his right gloved hand into hers. She was kind of surprised when he didn't pull back and she traced his forearm with her fingers. "You have changed, Vegeta. You said it yourself once… Saiyans don't take joy in tormenting. They fight until the end and kill when they have the chance. They are warriors, not monsters…" she looked up at him. "Where's your heritage, now? You are the prince of a warrior race. You've put him down; now let your father put him off at last."

He sighed and pulled his arm back, looking up at his tired father.

* * *

Frieza clenched his teeth. He had never felt such an immense pain before, not even when he was floating in space, mutilated and defeated. It was maybe the emotional pain, too. When Goku had defeated him he was humiliated because it was a monkey who had come out of nowhere and had just turned yellow and his power had risen suddenly.

He gasped as he got onto his elbows and made sure no one was looking at him. He spit blood and his severed tongue hurt awfully.

This time, however, it had been Vegeta… his pet, his toy, his slave… who had defeated him. Tortuous years in Hell had had their payback as he trained to get stronger and though how he had mocked the whole life of the Saiyan Prince… who had finally surpassed him and tortured him to near-death.

Now a blue hair woman had just popped out in the middle of the air holding onto Goku, and then things were too confusing for him. He dragged himself across the ground and tried his best not to cough, as to not call the other's attention. He saw his pet talking to the blue-haired woman and everyone else staring at them, including the stupid long-haired guy, the bald gorilla and the King who still held the genki dama above him. He bit his lip to keep from crying out and he got on his knees and his weight fell upon his broken bones. He still swallowed his pain as he crawled away.

He had to escape from them, heal, come back and kill Vegeta… again. Or kill the blue haired woman. He suddenly changed his mind. He pressed his back against the mountain and tried his best to gather a ki blast. It didn't have to be strong, only fast. Just enough energy to kill a human. A weak human. He had to hide while he did so, though.

* * *

Nappa sighed as he looked at his prince talking to Bulma. He remembered his own reaction when they had realized he was in love. Radditz and Nappa were sure he couldn't love anymore, but Freiza hadn't succeeded.

"_Love is for the weak, monkey."_

_Nappa winced as he stared at his Prince. He was handing above the ground with his wrists tied to the ceiling. Blood was running down his arms and shoulders as the cuffs had long ago cut deep into his flesh. _

_Frieza walked around him and smiled, his tail swishing behind him. Vegeta's teeth clenched in rage, and suddenly, the lizard slammed a punch into his back. The Saiyan screamed and Frieza laughed. Nappa felt Radditz shifting awkwardly as Frieza grabbed the small tail and squeezed. The dungeon echoed with screams of pain as bone cracks were heard and blood stained the white skin on the monster's hand. "Never forget that."_

_As the boy lay twitching and trying to keep from screaming anymore, Frieza hovered until he was face to face with his pet. "Let's play, little monkey, shall we?" he laughed as he drove a fist into Vegeta's gut and the Saiyan spit blood. "You'll be my little punching bag until I get tired of my training. Funny, eh?"_

_Vegeta didn't answer. His body shook with rage… and the dark room soon erupted into high pitched screams and gasps as the lizard drove fist after fist of immense power into his body. Blood splashed everywhere and muffled thuds resonated through their ears as Frieza laughed._

_Finally, after almost an hour, the lizard landed on the ground and the prince laid there, twitching and jerking with agony as bones were seen sticking out in strange angles from under his torn skin and ripped muscles. _

_Nappa followed with his eyes the miserable swinging of the small, sobbing, trembling body._

"Nappa!" Radditz snapped him out of his memory.

"What?"

"Where's Frieza?"

The tall Saiyan looked over at the bloody spot where the lizard laid no more.

* * *

Kaaaaay all for today.

Hope you enjoyed it :)

See ya soon!


	19. Radditz's Sacrifice

Me: look at this on youtube xD = watch?v=Wvjn3pgeAGs

Vegeta: I think you can't post… OH GOD THAT'S SO CREEPY!

Me: I find it hilarious!

Vegeta: That's because you're not in the VIDEO!

Me: Oh come on! Have some sense of humor… now that I've showed you this, say the disclaimer.

Vegeta: Gosh. I'm only saying it because I am too disturbed to discuss. WildVegeta doesn't own DBZ or any of its characters.

Me: Here's the paper.

Vegeta: Why… WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO LOVEABLE? Alright.

Crazy4Zoro: Thank you!

Ninjabobo: Lol… wtf. Thanks anyway.*vegeta glares at you* You freak.

Blue-eyes17: Thank you!

CpTalbot: Thanks and welcome! Lol a little soon to be thinking about a sequel!

Cara2012: Uh… Heh… Yes, probably the weirdest and most random review I've ever received… But Thanks! Uh… *Vegeta looks at you* You are so. SO. SO. Weird, woman. Even weirder than Bulma or WildVegeta.

Me and Bulma: HEY!

Vegeta: Anyway.

A.M.P: Thanks so much! *Vegeta looks at you and smirks*Oh yes I like that too.

Pannybany: thanks, and stay to know ;)

Okay, I guess that's all.

Me: Lol, I love the video.

Bulma: GOD I HATE HOW I APPEAR THERE! WTF!

* * *

Cooler stared at his brother through a half-way opened eye, lying on the floor with no energy to get back up. The others thought he was unconscious but he wasn't. He didn't know how he was feeling anything at all. He remembered exploding and arriving to King Yemma, and the bastard demon saying "Your body disappeared completely and the blast was so enormous it even harmed your ki and your soul. Therefore, I'm sorry to inform you that you cannot go to Hell, let alone Heaven."  
Yes, he remembered being a tiny little black spot that shimmered and gave no light whatsoever, going through a queue – what the fuck was one of the Emperors of the Universe, Oldest Heir to the Mantle of the Galaxies, doing in a line with _commoners?_ – of bluish white balls that he supposed were souls.  
He then was sent to a rather large tube with other black spots like himself, and then nothing. He had little flashbacks where he was let out for seconds while they brought a brand new tube and then again nothing. The limbo he was put in held him like a nothing. And that thought angered him.

But he did know why he was here, in Hell. His minion, commander Sauza, had befriended the demon that held the tubes. He had a slight suspicion that it was something more than friendship. Commander Sauza was a rather… different… male, if he could be called that at all. Anyway, Sauza had never seen it important to free his master (and that was why he had blasted the man to pieces when he was brought back), but as of now, that the monkeys had rebelled, Sauza had _convinced _his _friend _of letting his master out of the Nothingness Limbo and giving him an artificial body that resembled his own, and so did the guy.

And here he was now, beaten by mere monkeys. He growled at the thought. His brother had destroyed the fucking monkeys and he had destroyed what was left of them. And here they were. Beating them.

Gah, Frieza deserved it. But him? Frieza was the careless one who had not noticed the spacepod with the monkey baby and had kept the prince and two minions. The Prince! He had always wanted to have the prince! Not that he'd let it show, but yes… He had always wanted the prince.

_Flashback._

_He rolled his eyes as the gargantuan spaceship of his father landed on Frieza Planet 001. _

"_Ah, aren't you happy, Cooler?" his father said. "Frieza invited us to his Head Planet."_

_Cooler sighed. His father must've been really STUPID if he didn't notice the hatred the two brothers held for each other. "Elated, father."_

_They stepped out and spotted Frieza standing at the door of his fortress. He had his hands clasped behind his back and that smug smile Cooler so wanted to wipe off with a punch. Dammit, he couldn't stand being with Frieza much less having to pretend that he cared for the stupid being._

"_Brother, father. Welcome. I'm glad you could make it."_

"_Good day, son."_

_Cooler gave a simple nod and followed his brother inside the gigantic fortress._

"_I see you've kept the infrastructure quite well, Frieza. And your soldiers, they are so respectful. Do tell me, where do you get these men?" King Cold said, looking at the guards that stood straight with their heads bowed._

"_Oh, that's nothing, father. They are just what I recollect in my missions. They serve well. The quadrants I am assigned to conquer are filled with them."_

"_I see you've copied the Qaerith helmet style." Cooler commented._

"_Indeed. Saiyan armor, Qaerith helmets… perfect combination. Too bad Jikab ceased to exist. They had nice materials. But oh well."_

_They finally arrived to the Throne Room, which had been arranged specially for the Cold Dinner. A large red-wooden table with three royal chairs made of gold and silver stood in the middle of the enormous room. Three plates with beautiful designs and sided by a good number of forks and knives and spoons, made of strong gold, shined under the light of the red moon that filtered through the window. _  
_Zarbon and Dodoria, whom Sauza and Heiyn had always had a small quarrel, stood at the end of the room… but what really caught Coolers attention and made his blood boil was the teenager that stood between them. The Prince of All Saiyans stood with his head bowed and his hands tied together before him with heavy chains that were cutting into his flesh, clad only in a blue spandex suit that had huge purple spots. He could hear his father chuckle at the sight as Frieza walked over to the Saiyan._

"_Say hello, Vegeta."_

_He frowned. Damn his bother. He was almost completely sure that Frieza displayed the beaten boy just so that he could be even MORE jealous of him. God, how he hated Frieza._

_The Saiyan didn't answer, didn't flinch. If not for the slight tremble – the guy was probably freezing – Cooler would've thought that he was unconscious and leaning against something, like a puppet. _

_Frieza grabbed the tall, black main of hair and tugged the Saiyan's head upwards. Vegeta gasped and grimaced, glaring at his master. One of his eyes was swollen shut and dried blood caked the part of his face between his upper lip and his nose, and his chin. Also the right side of his face, from his temple down to his chin. There was an awful, huge bruise on his left cheek, and with his neck stretched, Cooler could see the imprints of fingers and tail on it. _

"_Come on, boy. Say it." Frieza said, smirking with arrogance. The prince growled and clenched his teeth shut. Cooler chuckled, but stopped when Frieza did the same. The bony fist of his brother slammed against Vegeta's face and a loud crack echoed, letting a river of new blood fall down his face. "That's the third fracture to your septum, Vegeta."_

_Another punch was directed to the prince's mouth and then to his stomach. Vegeta doubled over and parted his legs in an attempt not to fall on his knees. Then, Frieza pressed his finger against one of the purple marks on his spandex. Obviously, the boy had been beaten and then ordered to change, but Frieza knew where he had made the wounds. The prince yelled in agony as the pale finger dug into his wound._

"_Come on, monkey."_

"_G…greetings, L-lord Cooler and K-king Cold." He whispered. Cooler frowned._

"_You've done a great work with this monkey, Frieza. Right, Cooler?"_

"_Indeed, father."_

"_Just look at his tail."_

_Cooler's eyes wandered until they landed on the twitching appendage that could be seen through the gap between the prince's legs. The brown tail was bleeding profusely and his tormentor had tied a tight knot in it, breaking the bones. And breaking the bones indeed, for along the whole tail, jagged pieces of bone could be seen through the bleeding fur. _

_As soon as the lizards' eyes landed on his tail, Vegeta straightened and tried to hide it, but Frieza was faster and grabbed it softly. The prince swallowed as his 'good eye' widened, fear obvious in it. "Yes, this usually breaks the Saiyans. I'm trying to get him to desensitize it, though."_

"_Is that even possible?"_

"_Yes, it is." Frieza assured. He gave a slight tug and the grinding of broken bones filled Cooler's ears, followed by the broken scream of agony. "Do sit. Zarbon, please tell Toura to bring the food."  
"As you command, sir."_

"_Vegeta." Frieza said as he took a sit beside his father and in front of his brother._

"_M-master." The teenager answered. He looked extremely tired. Cooler knew that he had been submitted to near-starvation and beaten into obedience. He wondered how much time it had passed since the last time the boy had had a fitful sleep. _

"_Kneel down. You are in presence of… _Real Royalty."

_Vegeta looked up at his Master, his eyes narrowed with pure hatred. "That's right, Vegeta. After all, I _am _a King. Unlike your father." King Cold taunted. Cooler couldn't help but laugh. Yes, the expression of helpless anger and the anticipated tension in his muscles is something hilarious. _

"_My father may not have been a great king, but I am a Prince."_

_Frieza chuckled and formed a ki blast in his hand. Cooler raised his eyebrows as vegeta's eyes shined with the pinkish light, but he showed no fear. _

_A yell of agony accompanied the sound of breaking bones and ripped flesh as the small prince fell to his knees, his tied hands holding his upper right leg. "Good little monkey."_

_The rest of the afternoon was merely them eating, and talking about Planet Trade Corporation and the United Universe Organization, both blackmailed and bribed by the Cold Family. Their meal was decorated with slight coughs and groans of agony from the shivering prince at their side, and slight gasps when either Zarbon or Dodoria kicked him in the side to keep him quiet. _

_Finally there was a show that angered Cooler quite a lot. He knew that Frieza did this because he knew Cooler wanted the prince in his ranks. He just _knew _it too damn well. _

_Zarbon brought a whip with an iron tip. He knew that iron tip too well. He knew the way it controlled the nerves to make the victim feel even more pain that what it was originally intended. At first, the prince showed no pain, gave no signs of feeling. Then, as the time went by and the whip landed on his ripped flesh rather than on his skin, he began to gasp whimper, and the last blow, that was given with an insane strength and showed the back of his ribs from under his muscles, made him yell out in pain._

Cooler stared up at the crystal ball again.

* * *

Bulma watched as Vegeta suddenly looked around frantically and grabbed her by the waist, hovering above the ground and lifting her up with him. "What's wrong, Vegeta?"

"Where is Frieza?"

She raised her eyebrows and looked down, to realize, in fact, that Frieza was not there.

"But… he was there!"  
"Kakkarot!"

Goku flew up to them, a serious expression on his face. "I can't feel him, Vegeta."

"Neither do I." he looked down at Bulma's scared expression and tossed her to Goku.

"Hey! Try and be more careful, big boy!"

"Shut it! Take her back to Dende's and don't come back, Kakkarot! It's because of your distraction that we lost Frieza!"

"I'm not leaving!" she said, reaching out for her husband's neck, but Vegeta leaned back and blasted off, trying to get a better look of the entire plain and spot the fucking lizard. Frieza was nowhere to be found.

He smirked as he saw Vegeta looking frantically for him, but he wouldn't find him. He was hiding in the same hole he had made a while ago. He leaned against the wet earth and sighed, trying to gain back some energy. From there, he could spot the woman quite well. He just needed to do it fast before Goku decided to leave with her or move away. He lifted one finger and tried to gather ki in it. He knew the light of his soon to be blast wouldn't be seen outside, so he wasn't too worried.

Vegeta flew down to the ground again and tried to feel the lizard again, but he couldn't sense anything. "DAMMIT!" he screamed, stomping on the ground and creating a giant crater. He blinked as he powered up once again, his yellow locks turning gold and his green eyes turning emerald, and he turned to Goku.

"Leave, baka! It's now or never!"

Golu took a deep breath, and flew to Vegeta's side, putting Bulma on the floor. He took in Vegeta's enraged expression before pushing her toward him and saying. "She will find a way to come back. You know her."

Vegeta scowled and turned around. His teeth clenched when she hugged him again and sobbed against his shirt. Goku smiled nervously. Vegeta glared at him and clenched his fist. He grabbed Bulma's shoulders and pulled her away from his body, looking into her eyes.

"Stop getting in the way." He spat venomously.

"I want you to return home as Vegeta, my husband and the father of my child. Not as Vegeta, Saiyan Elite and Frieza's soldier." She whispered.

He swallowed.

_Flashback._

_He kneeled down and bowed his head. "You wanted to see me, Lord Frieza?"_

_"Ah, yes, Vegeta. I'm glad you're here. Zarbon, Dodoria. Leave, please."_

_"As you command, sir."_

_Vegeta watched as the two ass-kissers left the room and he looked back at Frieza who began to walk around him as if he was a prey. "See Vegeta, on my last mission to Vryaqa, I got this bad-new object especially for you." he said, walking over to his chair and reahing our for something. Vegeta remained quiet. he stomach fell when Frieza pulled out a long, thick rod that shined under the lights of the room. His eyes grew dead cold as he tried to relax himself. "It is so beautiful. But I think the grey color is a little bit too dull, wouldn't you agree?"  
Vegeta didn't know what to say.  
"You are obviosuly more instructed than myself, Lord Frieza. You know better than me in such matters."_

_Frieza chuckled. "You know what color would look awesome with it?"_

_Vegeta sighed. "Purple?"_

_"Smart little monkey." Frieza said, caressing Vegeta's cheek with the rod and smirking as the Saiyan flinched at the cold contact. "No, _my_ blood wouldn't look good in it." he patted the saiyan gently and Vegeta looked away, trying to hide his fear. "But crimson. That bright, beautiful crimson. I can't figure out why but other's blood isn't as nice as yours. It must run in your veins. Royal blood, right?" he laughed at himself as Vegeta grind his teeth in anger. "Ahhh, yes, Vegeta. Grey and crimson combines perfect. Maybe it is Saiyan Elite's blood." He looked down as vegeta clenched his fists in anger. "You can't being to imagine how cute you look when you claim your title as Saiyan Elite. Here in my ranks you may be an elite, above most of the other soldiers. But being a Saiyan Elite is just... It just holds no meaning anymore." Frieza teased, feigning sadness._

"_I am not cute. And I_ am _a Saiyan Elite, whether you like it or not." Vegeta said. Frieza smiled.  
_"_Yes, Saiyan Elite indeed. Then it must be the combination. You are Lord Frieza's Elite Saiyan Soldier. How does that sound? i think it fits perfectly, especially because it acknowledges the fact that you are mine. My soldier, my elite, my saiyan. My pet."_

_"I am not yours." he hissed._

_That was when Frieza landed the first blow, that dislocated the princes jaw. "Oh but you are. Ever since your father gave you to me. Ever since Vegeta-sei exploded and this became your home." The second blow crashed against his chest and smashed almost all his ribcage. He coughed blood and groaned. "Tell me, Vegeta. Why don't you like it here? I know it's not Paradise, and I know it's nt a Saiyan castle, but you have all the accommodations many dream of having. You have clothes, armor, food... Education." The last word was highlighted by the hard blow that dislocated his shoulder. "Really, Vegeta. I care for you as a son."_

_"I... am not... your... son."_

_"Why you little stubborn ape." Frieza said, pretending he was sad. "What else could you ask for? Your real father gave you away with no complains, no fights. I took you in and I would fight if anything happened to you. I already showed you this, didn't I? Remember when you got captured by the Kurklarks? I took you back. I am so good with you." Frieza said._

_"You b-" he was cut off when Frieza landed a cascade of blows to his body. He screamed as the rod bit into his flesh and broke his bones. He felt warm tears flooding his eyes and running down his face from the agony of the metal that mercilessly it his body, tore his skin, ripped his flesh and his muscles and shattered his bones. The strength Frieza put into each blow was insane, and Vegeta hoped for unconsciousness. He hated the lizard for putting the necessary strength to keep him awake, listening to his own cries of agony and his bones that seemed now as weak as toothpicks. He began to convulse some minutes later, his vision blurry from the hits to his head. He hated when his shoulders spasmed and his throat suck in a short amount of air, making those tiny hiccuping sounds: Sobs.  
He flinched at the clank and watched as the rod rolled away from him, now stained with his blood. Crimson and grey.  
"Look at it, Vegeta. Lord Frieza's Saiyan Elite Soldier's blood. It's just superb."_

_With this, Vegeta faded into unconsciousness._

* * *

Frieza smirked at the pinkish ball in his finger. He was sweating and his whole arm and shoulder where aching like hell, but he had managed to create a ball powerful enough to even kill Nappa or Radditz. How, he didn't know. He was all-mighty after all. He slowly climbed up, holding the ball up and cursing the Saiyan for going down to the ground. His whole body was protesting and every atom in his body was screaming in agony, but he managed to pull himself out of the deep hole, hovering a bit every now and then but not too much, as to not be sensed.

He extended his arm and pointed at the blue haired woman that was giving her back to him, facing Vegeta.

Oh how sweet, the Saiyan prince watching his mate dying before him, between his hands.

Radditz eyes widened and he jumped from his spor next to King Vegeta. "NOO! WATCH OUT!" he screamed. Vegeta turned around to see him and Bulma did, too. He gathered all his energy to fly right in front of Bulma. She clung even more to Vegeta as the Saiyan princes' disoriented eyes looked at his friend and at the pink blast that was making their way to them. But it was too late.

Why hadn't he sensed it? Damn the woman! Always distracting him!

He heard the pained gasp and the familiar sound of the ki blast hitting the flesh and going right through it. The long-haired body slumped against the ground and Radditz groaned, holding his stomach as blood ran freely from it.

Both Nappa and Goku screamed: "Radditz!"

"SON!" Bardock said.

And King Vegeta and Vegeta just watched with wide eyes at the man at Vegeta's feet, who coughed up blood. Vegeta felt the same desperation he had felt when Cell had pierced his son's heart. Hatred and rage and grief and surprise mixed inside his stomach and his hands trembled. He knew all too well this sensation of loss and he ahted it. His rage grew as he realized that once again… It. Had. All. Been. Frieza's. Fault.

Bardock and Nappa ran to Radditz and kneeled before him, and Bulma stared at the stricken expression within her husband's face. She felt sudden guilt and stepped back. Taking a deep breath, she kneeled before Radditz and softly pulled his arms from his stomach. "I may be able to do something."

"Leave… me." He said. "I am just… a soul."  
"If you die, you will disappear, son." Bardock said, desperate.

Radditz laughed and coughed as he said. "So… what? Th-there's… n-nothing else left… f-for m-me."

Vegeta looked up and saw Frieza's upper body slumped against the ground, unconscious. A deep expression of anger had settled in the lizard's face before passing out. Anger because once again, the Saiyan's had destroyed his plans.

"DAAAMN YOOOOOU!" Vegeta screamed.


	20. Back To Hell

Vegeta: Is this the last chapter?

Me: No, but almost.

Vegeta: Finally.

Me: Shut up. You're going to upset the fans.

Vegeta: Fuck the fans.

Me: VEGETA! Apologize! And read the paper... Please?

Vegeta: WildVegeta says Fuck you all. There.

Me: COME ON! Please.

Vegeta: Hahahahaha. Fine, I'll do it.

Blue eyes: lol, here it is.

SS2VegetaFangirl: Lol! Thank you so much and I am really glad to know that you like my story. *looks at you* Ever tried some calming pills, girl?

Pannybaby: Thanks!

Ludwig: Thank you so much! Glad to hear that!

WolfAfterTheMoon: Yeah i think exactly the same! He deserved it. Thanks :)

A.M.P 1008: Lol, :) Glad to know that you like the story. Thanks

Me: Why thank you Vegeta. You were especially calmed today.

Vegeta: Shut it and let's get this over with.

Me: I don't own anything!

* * *

_Radditz closed his eyes as he picked Vegeta up and the prince groaned.  
The prince was growing fast so it wasn't easy to carry him. Instead, Radditz had to either drag him down the halls or help him walk while he leaned on his body. _

"_Wait, monkey." Dodoria said._

_Radditz turned around slowly, still carefully keeping the injured prince on his feet. "What?"_

_Zarbon laughed heartedly and walked over to the two Saiyans. Radditz backed off, earning a pained gasp from the prince who was shifted to an uncomfortable position. _

"_Scared, soldier?" Zarbon said, reaching out to stroke the prince's limp tail. Vegeta let out a choked cry, as his tail was too shattered to be touched. Radditz backed off even more, taking Vegeta with him._

"_Stop it."_

"_Are you going to fight us?" Dodoria asked. _

"_If I have to, then yes." Radditz answered. _

_Vegeta coughed up blood and gripped the taller saiyan's spandex suit in pain. _

"_Look at Vegeta. He is stronger than you and look how badly injured he is. What makes you think that you can defeat us?"_

"_I know I can't defeat you, but I would sacrifice myself for him."_

_The two monsters laughed. _

_Vegeta slowly opened a swollen eye. He pushed himself from his guardian and tried to keep balance. "L-leave him o-out of this."_

_Zarbon smiled and in a second, he was before Vegeta, holding his wrists. He squeezed them, earning a sharp cry. Radditz leapt at Zarbon, but Dodoria grabbed him by his hair and held him in place. "What's wrong, Vegeta? Oh, yes. I remember. Your wrists are broken."_

_He slid down to his hands. Radditz could see the fingers twisted painfully. His hands were crushed. Zarbon squeezed them and Vegeta fell to his knees, crying out. "S-stop." The green demon only squeezed harder, laughing as blood came out of the small hands._

"_Zarbon, Dodoria." Frieza's voice came through the scouters. "Come to my Throne Room now."_

_Zarbon released Vegeta, who slumped to the floor. _

_Once the two demons left, Radditz kneeled besides his prince and helped him up. He took in the horrible injuries and prepared to lift him up. "Radditz." Vegeta said softly. He slowly opened one eye that was glazed over. "Thanks for standing up for me."_

"_You are my prince, Vegeta. It's the least I can do."_

"_N-no. Thanks for b-being there when I n-need you." Vegeta turned his head to look up at his companion and smiled. "Thanks for s-staying wh-when everything else left." With this, the small-framed prince passed out._

Radditz smiled weakly at the memory and closed his eyes.

Bulma gasped when the figure began to vanish. "No! Wait!"

Vegeta frowned deeper and put a hand on Radditz's chest, trying to give him energy to survive, but it was all to no avail. It was like giving energy to an unanimated object. The yellow aura never left his hand. Radditz coughed up blood again and closed his eyes.

"Radditz, no!" someone shouted.

Vegeta couldn't believe it. He stood up shaking and swallowed.

Bulma stood up, too and looked at him. "This is all my fault." They muttered at the same time. Vegeta looked up at her and said. "I am going back to hell, Bulma."  
They all gasped.

"What?"

"It is perfectly clear that none of you is safe around me. I am too fucked up for you, Bulma."

Bulma blinked and grabbed his wrist.

"No, Vegeta. We will get through this together. Like we did the first time."

"No. No. I am a monster. I am no better than Frieza. I belong in Hell where I can't hurt any of you anymore."

"Vegeta." Goku called. The Saiyan Prince turned around to face his long time rival. "You don't have to do this. You were evil before, but now Frieza will be gone. It will all be okay."

"No, Kakkarot. Remember when you didn't want to come back after you died?"

"Vegeta, that was to protect my family and friends but…"

"Exactly. Now, father…" he said, looking at King Vegeta. "Kill Frieza."

Vegeta stepped back and mentally contacted King Kai.

* * *

King Yemma and the others were staring surprised at the scene.

"_King Kai." _King Kai's antennae straightened up.

"_Yes, Vegeta?"_

"_I want you to do something for me. Now that Frieza will die, I want you to take my life as well. Tell King Yemma to get me back to hell."_

King Kai looked up at King Yemma. "King Yemma."

"What?"

"You know what to do. This is what Vegeta wants."

King Yemma seemed relieved to finally have the Saiyan Prince in Hell. He nodded slowly.

"But… but he's good now!" Supreme Kai said.

"That's his wish, sir." Kibito said. "Let him do as he pleases."

"I can't believe any of you." Supreme Kai said. "He has a wife and a kid!"

"He doesn't want to hurt them anymore." King Yemma said.

"Well, isn't that enough to prove that he isn't bad anymore?"

King Yemma sighed. "Supreme Kai, he killed millions of people. He was bad for years and he is crown prince of one of the most brutal races that ever existed."

"Extinct now."

"The bad deeds and sins can't be erased, Supreme Kai."

"I was led to believe that they could if one regretted and covered things up with good things, King Yemma."

"That hardly ever works, Supreme Kai. Especially when bad things are within the lines of murder, annihilation, torture, destruction…"

Supreme Kai clenched his fists. It was not fair.

* * *

"He can't be serious." Gohan said, wide-eyed. He glanced back at Trunks, that was still playing with Goten.

"They'll send him back to hell." Dende said. "They will wait until Frieza disappears."

"There's one thing I still don't get. How did Nappa and Radditz get to Earth in the first place?" Piccolo wondered.

"Instant Transmission." Dende said. "Radditz learned to do it. He didn0t tell anyone, though."

"How did you know that?"

"I noticed how he appeared out of nowhere, holding Nappa. Based on the bald saiyan's expression, I figured he'd been practicing in secret."

"ANYWAY" Gohan said exasperated. "We can't let that happen. I mean… Vegeta is good now, isn't he?"

"King Yemma is the one who decides, Gohan. Not us. Besides, this is what he wants." Piccolo said.

* * *

"Vegeta, we need you. You already killed yourself once. I won't stand it another time." Bulma said.

"This is the best for all of us, Bulma."

King Vegeta sighed as he hovered and launched the genki dama at the unconscious lizard.

"Vegeta, please." Bulma said, with tears in her eyes.

The blue ball gained speed as it neared Frieza.

"No, Bulma. I won't hurt you and Trunks even more."

"Vegeta, don't do this!" she leapt at her husband and hugged him tightly. "I won't let you go."

The ground trembled and there was a hissing sound as Frieza's body burnt and was consumed by the light.

"I am sorry I was not a perfect husband and a good father. I'm sorry for not being there all the time and for hurting you." He kissed Bulma and tears began to run down her face.

He hovered up, leaving her weeping on the ground and whispered. "This is for all the people you harmed Frieza. Including the ones I was forced to harm." His hands glowed and and enormous amount of energy combined with the Genki Dama.

There was an explosion. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at all the colors and lights.

"_I love fireworks, Vegeta. Don't you love them, too?"_

"_I have no time to waste watching such blatant things, Master Frieza. If there's time to admire fireworks, there is time to train."_

_Frieza chuckled as he admired the fireworks before them both. Vegeta was utterly surprised, even if his expression showed otherwise. How did the lizard have so much power as to destroy an entire planet with one finger? Was that even possible?_

"_But they are beautiful! A true warrior must be capable of admiring things, Vegeta."_

"_I am capable of admiring them. I just choose not to."_

_Frieza slapped him with his tail. "Watch your mouth, little prince."_

"_Yes, master."_

"_I understand red was the Saiyan Royal color?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Imagine red fireworks. Imagine your name written with red sparkles all over the galaxy. Wouldn't that be great?"_

"_It would be better to see people trembling when they saw it, to be honest."_

_Frieza laughed even harder. "But for people to fear you, my prince, you must be strong."_

"_I am strong."_

"_For a monkey, yes."_

_Vegeta scowled and clenched his fists. He wanted to kill the tyrant so much. He felt so awkward being there, with the being he hated the most, speaking calmly when he wanted to rip him limb from limb and have a feast with the lizard's bowels._

"_I am stronger than most on the ship."_

"_You are the weakest elite."_

"_But elite nonetheless." Vegeta muttered, blushing._

"_You want to become stronger, don't you?"  
"We all do." Vegeta answered, not wanting to risk his life. He knew that the lizard would twist his answer no matter what, probably asking _why_ he wanted to become stronger, knowing full-well that it was to defeat him._

"_Not me. If I could, I would. But I am the strongest being in the Universe."_

_Vegeta scowled and couldn't keep himself from responding. "Cooler is stronger than you."_

_Frieza's smirk disappeared and a deep scowl settled within the tyrant's features. Without warning, he grabbed the small child by the hair and slammed him against the window with such ferocity, his forehead, nose and lip instantly broke, covering his young face with blood. The Prince screeched and the lizard sent him sprawling to the center of the room._

"_Why you insolent little rodent."_

_He kicked the kid into a wall, shattering a few bones and slammed his pink tail against the kid over and over, making him roll in his place, creating a dark-red puddle below him and making the toddler cry out in pain. "S-stop!" Vegeta gasped. _

_But Frieza didn't stop. He kicked the Saiyan prince once more to the center of the room and stepped on his back. "Do you think you are too much just because you are a prince, Vegeta? You are sadly mistaken, my little monkey." Frieza spat._

_He grasped the small furry tail and Vegeta thrashed wildly. "No! Stop!"_

_He tugged and Vegeta screamed. Then, creating a pinkish lazar, cut the tail off from the small body. Vegeta shrieked insanely, writhing in agony. Tears rolled down his face and his spanex suit soaked with blood. Frieza laughed and leaned over, putting the furry tail around the prince's neck and pulling at its ends, choking the child. Vegeta tried to pull it away, but couldn't. _

_Finally, with a sharp cry of his pride, he was forced to break the tail in two with a ki blast, falling forward. He gasped and tried to stand up, but couldn't. Frieza grabbed him by the back of his neck and smiled._

"_Where's that smartmouth now?"_

_He dug his finger deep into the hole where the tail once protruded from and Vegeta screamed in pain, squirming and writhing. Then, Frieza dug a second hole, and began to tear the hole, making it wider and wider. Vegeta began to cry. "Please, stop! Please! Don't do this!" Frieza laughed and dug deeper, made it wider. "NO! No, please! PLEASE! Stop this!" _

_The lizard released the boy and stared at the wide, deformed wound on his back. Vegeta dragged himself across the ground, trying to get away. _

_Frieza's laughter and the awfully bright colors were the last thing he sensed before passing out._

* * *

He took a deep breath as the vibrating of the ground stopped and he looked down. Bulma was holding on to Goku not to fall down. His father was panting, landing on the ground and being helped by Nappa.

There was a small puddle of blood where Radditz lay no more.

Bardock was still kneeling beside it. Vegeta landed slowly and Bulma ran to him, crying.

"Vegeta, please! We will get through this together! Please! Don't do this!"

The smoke near the hole dissipated and the small body lay disappearing there. It was not in its last form anymore. It was his first form. The short lizard, with black horns and disgusting body lay there, slumped against the ground.

It disappeared slowly.

"Then we're going back, I guess." Vegeta told Nappa.

"Vegeta, to be totally honest, I think your place is here. With your wife and kid."

"No." he grunted. He looked up at Goku. "Good-bye, Kakkarot." He looked down at Bulma and kissed her forehead. "Bye."

"No! Don't leave me! Don't leave Trunks! Now that Frieza is dead, now that everything is peaceful, we can be a happy family!" she said, crying and hugging him.

"Vegeta." Someone said behind them.

They all turned around.

Supreme Kai was there, smiling and hovering.

"Supreme Kai?"

"I believe we have to talk.

* * *

There :)

Hope you liked it :)


	21. Epilogue: Mighty Soul

Me: OH MY GOD A HUNDRED REVIEWS!

Vegeta: Yay.

Me: Oh come on!

Vegeta: Hn. Now you're gonna use that as an excuse to make me read the paper right?

Me: Well...

Vegeta: Won't work.

Me: I have another one.

Vegeta: What?

Me: *takes a deep breath* this is the last chapter.

Vegeta: What? Are you serious?

Me: Yeah. I guess so.

Vegeta: Hmm... Alright, fine.

pallyndrome: Lol read to find out!

Ninjabobo: LMAO you're crazy! *looks at you* I will be tonight belowe your bed preparing to blast you into oblivion.

YukiraKing: Thanks! Lol glad to hear that :)

Jason: Read to find out :)

A.M.P 1008: Thank you :)

SS2VegetaFangirl: Lmao wow. Calm down. Thanks :) *Vegeta looks at you* You're nuts.

Anonymus: Lmao, yeah. Thanks.

SS3EliteWarrior: Lol, thank you! And yeah she's kinda hyper. Btw I love your name! *Vegeta looks at you* Who do you think you are?

DBZer16: Thank you so much :)

Me: Thanks, Vegeta.

Vegeta: Welcome. Uhm... Then I guess I'll see you.

Me: Yeah. Good bye. Thanks for always reading the paper! I don't own anything.

* * *

Supreme Kai looked at Vegeta as he powered down all the way. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling a bit dizzy, but dismissed it and approached him. The others were looking at him, too. He knew exactly what he wanted to say.

He had seen enough in the day with Majin Vegeta. He could hear thoughts, after all. When Vegeta was becoming a Majin, Supreme Kai was fucking surprised of what he had seen. It had taken him a while to understand what was going on in Vegeta's mind but when he had realized, it was a little bit too late.

Vegeta screaming, crying, begging, crawling, being mercilessly punched and kicked by demons that outnumbered and overpowered him by a lot. Vegeta being forced to kill, to torture, to watch while the ones he loved were killed before him. Being humiliated, burnt, broken, tortured… Every memory of the trembling little child that whimpered in fear and pain and begged for a rest, and the sadistic bastard that destroyed entire civilizations in a rampage of madness because he had to swallow all his feelings while he was inside the ship… All those memories were making Vegeta give in.

"Don't let him win, Vegeta! Fight it!" He had said. At first, Vegeta had begun to imagine different things. Bulma, Trunks, peace, love, home… "That's it! Fight it!" But then, the same dark, painful thoughts had returned.

"The past is the past, Vegeta!" Supreme Kai had said. "Don't think of it. Be innocent and clear."

Bad move.

"How can you say that? I am not innocent!"

And everything was lost. Babidi took control over Vegeta's mind.

Supreme Kai knew perfectly well that Vegeta was not innocent. After what he had said about the weaklings perishing and the strongest prevailing, he had seen the evilness in Vegeta's eyes, but he had understood with all those images. And then, when they were in the Tournament Field, and he had tried to stop Goku and Vegeta from discussing by saying: "Don't you see the Universe matters more than your meaningless squabble?"

Vegeta had answered:

"Meaningless, huh? What do you know of meaningless? Spend most of your life ruled by another! Watch your race dwindle to a handful! And then, tell me what has more meaning than your own strength!"

Supreme Kai had felt the horrors of losing everything he had to a monster, but he couldn't fathom the horror of being forced to live under that monster and being tortured to near death just for the sadistic amusement of him and his minions. For someone who had felt the horrors of endless emotional and physical pain, Vegeta was not a bad man. No child should've seen the things he saw, felt the things he felt. For goodness sakes, no being should ever be left lying on a puddle of his blood, crying his eyes out in horrific pain and with no energies to even call for help, or crawling helplessly to the medical bay while his body was bleeding dry and the other soldiers passed around him, either not noticing him or mocking him.

Yes, it was King Yemma's job to decide who to send to hell or heaven, but if he could prevent a tormented soul from going back to the horrors of hell… Then damn, he would.

"Supreme Kai?" Vegeta said at last.

"Vegeta." Supreme Kai sad, smiling. "I am glad you've finished Frieza once and for all."

"Hn."

"So what are your plans now, hmm?"

"My plans, you say?"

"Yes. I suppose you will go back to Bulma and Trunks."

Vegeta frowned. "No. You know perfectly well what I will do, Supreme Kai. And if you are planning on talking me out of it then…"

"At least give me a chance, Vegeta." Supreme Kai smirked. "Why exactly do you want to go back to hell, huh?"

Vegeta frowned. "You can read minds, can't you Kai?"

"Not always. I can only read loose thoughts, or loud thoughts. When a person is desperate to say something or too careless. Right now your mind is closed shut, Vegeta. Most of the times minds are closed, so…"

"I get the point. Can I go now?" he growled.

Supreme Kai chuckled. "Answer me, please."

"You saw how I behaved. I know Frieza deserved it, but I know now that I am not as sane as I thought I was."

"And what else did you expect?" Supreme Kai said calmly. "You are awfully sane, Vegeta. What you went through…"

"We are not going to discuss my past, Kai. I am not taking the risk now that I saw how easily I can lose control." He said determinedly.

"The risk, Vegeta? You know perfectly well that this planet needs you. You and Goku must fight together… And you must be with Bulma! It is your destiny."

"As I believe I told you before, Kai, what happens to this planet is none of my concern."

"Then why did you blow yourself up? It surely wasn't to save your Pride."

Vegeta looked down. "It was not for the planet. It was for Bulma, and Trunks."

"And you are going to leave them behind now just because you think it will make things better?"

"Why are you telling me this anyway? Why do you care? You have an entire galaxy to worry about!"

"Justice is my philosophy! After what you've done, you don't deserve to go to hell. Are you comparing yourself to Frieza, is that it?"

"What are you saying?" Vegeta roared.

"Well Frieza deserved to go to Hell! You think that's your place?"

Vegeta took a deep breath. He was exhausted.

"I can't compare myself to Kakkarot either." He said slowly.

"Goku is an entirely different case, Vegeta. Live while you can. Make up for everything you have done." Supreme Kai put a hand on Vegeta's deltoid and looked into the ebony eyes. "Tell me something. How do you think Chichi and Gohan felt when Goku didn't come back?"

"The harpy doesn't..."

"I'm not asking if you like her or not. Goku had the chance to go back home with them, and he denied it because he didn't want to cause any more trouble. Sounds familiar?"

Vegeta sighed and scratched his eyebrow. He just wanted to rest. Without hesitation, he fell back on his butt and crossed his legs, leaning his head on his hand, and his elbow on his knee. "What do you want from me, Kai? To fight for Earth?"

"I want things to be done right." Supreme Kai said, kneeling besides the Saiyan Prince. "You care for Trunks, don't you?"

Vegeta smiled as he remembered the first and last hug he had given Trunks. Yes, the small boy made him very proud. "Yes."

"And you love Bulma."

"Hn."

"How did you feel when king Vegeta gave you to Frieza?" he asked softly. Vegeta felt a tired rage and sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What are you? Psykailogist?"

Supreme Kai laughed heartedly and patted Vegeta's knee. "You've gained a sense of humor since you came to Earth."

"I've become soft."

"Yes. But Vegeta, Trunks is only eight. He won't understand. It will be bad for him. He needs you." Supreme Kai said.

"He will understand. He's a strong boy."

"It affected you when King Vegeta left you."

"What affected me was that he left me with Frieza. Bulma is not a psychotic lizard that enjoys discovering how loud a child can scream." He muttered.

Supreme Kai looked up at Bulma. "You can't leave her alone."

"She'll manage. She's a strong woman." Vegeta said. He looked up at the sky. "Besides, I am not doing this for me."

"Oh?" Supreme Kai wondered. Vegeta gave him a sideways glance.

"I don't want to be with Bulma or Trunks. All I want is them to be happy, and if they will be okay without me, then so be it. I was not a good husband or father, so they will get over me soon enough. But one thing is for sure: I care for them and I will do anything to…"

"Then stay." Bulma said behind him. He didn't look back at her. She kneeled besides him and took his hand. "Stay with us."

"Why do you want me to stay, woman? You thought I was sane once again. But I have proven you wrong."

"Then we'll try again. I need you here. Trunks needs you. Goku needs you. The Earth needs you. You can't leave us behind."

"Come on, Vegeta. Don't go to Hell." Supreme Kai said.

Bulma leaned on his shoulder and whispered. "Remember that night when you told me you loved me? That same night I said I would spend all my days with you. I told you I would do everything to make you happy."

"And I said I would never hurt you."

"You are hurting me now.

"I said I'd do everything to keep you safe. I'm keeping my promise."

He stood up and took a deep breath.

"Vegeta, think about it. Once you go to Hell, you'll never see Bulma again."

Something within Vegeta seemed to snap and he closed his eyes. Yes, it was true. She'd go to Heaven, and he'd be in hell for ever.

"Please." Bulma said.

"Take care of Trunks."

"Vegeta…" she said, her eyes watering again.

"Maybe I'll convince them of letting me return for a day."

"Vegeta, please!"

* * *

Dende gasped and Gohan shot up from his seat.

"What are you doing here?" he said.

Bardock frowned. Yes, he had learned the TI technique along with his son. He looked for his objective around the whole Lookout.

"Speak now or we'll have to…" Piccolo started, but Bardock interrupted him.

"Shut up. I've never done anything to any of you. I just came for the boy."

"No way." Gohan said. Bardock finally saw Trunks and Goten sparring some feet away and began to walk over to them. Gohan appeared before him.

"Out of the way. Why do you hate me anyway?"

"I don't hate you, but I'm not willing to…"

"Isn't the brat stronger than me? Then what are you worrying about?"

Gohan backed down and stared as Bardock walked to the two kids, who stopped fighting.

"Trunks, is it?" he said. Trunks nodded. "Come with me."

"What's gotten into you, Goku?"

"He's not my daddy!" Goten accused.

"No, I'm not Goku. I am his father, Bardock."

"You're my granddaddy!" Goten squealed. Bardock frowned, confused.

"I… guess."

"What do you want from me?" Trunks asked.

"I need you to come and see your father."

"My father? What happened to him? Is he okay?"

"He is okay. He killed Frieza. But you need to come."

Trunks nodded and in a second, the two Saiyans left the Lookout.

* * *

King Yemma crossed his arms and shook his head slowly.

"I better send Baba before something else happens."

"But King Yemma…" King kai started.

"Baba!"

The old witch appeared. "What is it now?"

"I need you to take everyone to Hell now. Including Vegeta."

"But Vegeta is alive."

"He wants to go to Hell. Take him."

* * *

Vegeta looked into the blue eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but never got the chance since a small squeal made him wince. He turned around to see Trunks running up to him.

"Dad! You killed Frieza!"

Vegeta bit his lip. He was not counting on telling Trunks that he was not going to stay.

"Yes, son."

"Mommy? Why are you crying?"

Bulma's lip quivered and she pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's nothing, sweetie."

"Well, time to go!" Baba said, appearing suddenly.

Vegeta looked up at her and took a deep breath. He looked back at Bulma. "It's time."

"Vegeta, please reconsider. You don't belong there." Supreme Kai insisted. "And even if you do, you still have time."

"What?" Trunks said. "You're leaving, dad?"

Vegeta kneeled before Trunks and put a hand on his shoulder. "Once again, Trunks, take care of your mother. Be good. Never stop training. Don't be like Gohan." He chuckled. "But seriously, you've made me very proud."

Trunks's blue eyes scanned his father's face for any sign of joke, but he was serious.

"Dad… you can't leave us."

"I'm sorry. I have to do it."

"Vegeta." Baba called. Vegeta looked up to see Nappa, Bardock and King Vegeta standing by her side. "Let's go."

"No." Goku said. "Vegeta, listen to me. I made an awful mistake when I left everyone behind just because I thought it would be the best for everyone… But I only made things worse. We need you here."

"I don't have all day!" Baba said. "Are you coming or what?"

"It was because of my fault that Radditz…"

"It was my fault for distracting you."

"You wouldn't have to distract me if I wouldn't have lost control, Bulma."

"Dad, don't leave! You're the strongest guy in the Universe!" Trunks said.

"Vegeta!" Baba said.

"WAIT A SECOND, WOULD YOU?" Bulma and Vegeta screamed. The old lady jumped and grunted in annoyance.

"Vegeta." King Vegeta suddenly spoke up. "Listen very closely because I will not repeat it. Here before you, you have an amazing woman. She is a human with the personality of a Saiyan, and a kid that is the spitting image of you. Our whole race can rest now that you have killed Frieza, and you can rest now that everything is okay. You can't pretend to leave everything behind just because you think that everything around you will be worse with you. You have showed the Earth that you are willing to help even if it is for your own purposes. We failed to protect one planet, now life has given you a second chance. The chance to protect your family. Frieza tore you from everything you knew and destroyed everything you cared for. Now that you can care for someone without worrying, now that you have a home, a wife, a son, friends, and something to fight for other than the purpose of destroying your tormentor, you are willing to leave everything behind? Let me give you a piece of advice, my son. The solution is not to leave what you can hurt, or to leave behind what can be taken from you. No. The solution is to fight for what you care for. Going to Hell is a brave decision, and you've showed that you care for Bulmus…"

"Bulma."

"…More than anything in the world. And for the little boy. But it is even braver to stay with them and fight for them."

Vegeta's eyes widened and he took a deep breath. Bulma grabbed his hand.

"I guess… I guess you're right."

"Then you're staying?" Bulma said.

Vegeta looked at his companions and closed his eyes. "Yes."

Bulma screamed in joy and leapt at him, almost knocking the tired prince off his feet and kissing his face over and over. He grunted in disgust and Trunks also squealed, jumping and knocking him off his feet.

"Ow!" he said as he landed on his butt and his mate and son landed on him. Bulma pressed her lips against his and squeezed his neck in a tight embrace.

"Eww!" Trunks said.

The whole gang laughed, and the two Royal Saiyans smirked.

"Can we go now?" Baba said. "I have specific instructions of taking you back to Hell, but since Yemma said you wanted to go and I see that you've changed your mind, I'm only taking these guys." She turned to look at them and her face turned blue when the three men glared at her.

Vegeta stood up and walked up to his father.

He offered a hand and King Vegeta shook it.

"Take care, my son."

"Take care of our race."

"About your son, Bardock" Baba said. "Since he was not really on a physical plane, he can't die. He can only disappear."

All eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Bardock said.

"Radditz will be as good as new and back in Hell in a few hours." Baba said.

Bardock laughed and patted Nappa's back. Nappa smiled.

"Take care, Vegeta." He said.

Vegeta nodded and the three Saiyans and the woman shimmered.

"Good bye, my son!" Bardock said. Goku waved a hand and smiled, and the four figures disappeared.

Goku sighed greatly and sat on the floor.

"Damn it! I'm hungry as hell!"

They all laughed and Vegeta felt a small tug on his pant. He looked down and saw Trunks. Smirking, he lifted the small Saiyan and carried him. "I say we go back to Capsule Corp and have a big banquette!"

"YEAH!" Trunks and Goku chimed.

* * *

"Unbelievable." King Yemma said, enraged.

"Leave him." King Kai smiled. "His time will come.

"I guess so."

"Up for some food?"

"Sure."

* * *

Vegeta was looking out the window. He felt some sort of relief.

Yes, the lizard was gone for good. Now he had truly started a new life. Now that everything was alright, maybe he could give himself a chance to forget. To forget those dark days, to forget the raspy awful voice whispering in his ear: _"You will always be mine, monkey."_

"Vegeta?" Bulma said. He turned around. "Come here. Aren't you hungry?"

He smirked. Maybe now that no one could take the people away from him, he could allow himself friends. "Yes."

He finished eating and went to walk outside. He flew above the house and sat on the ceiling.

"_I am not yours." He said._

_Frieza smiled and threw him to the floor. He crawled on top of him and dug his fingers into his flesh. Vegeta whimpered. He began to roam his fingers around Vegeta's body, tearing his flesh mercilessly. Vegeta gasped and tried not to scream as the stinging pain engulfed him. The claws left huge gashes behind and Vegeta's body began to quiver in agony, and then, suddenly, Frieza bit his ear._

_Vegeta screamed and thrashed as the lizard ripped his ear off, still tearing his flesh with his claws. He flipped him onto his stomach and did the same thing, not touching the tail yet. He twisted his arm behind his back until it snapped and did the same with the other. Vegeta yelped. _

"_Care to repeat it?" he muttered, with the ear in his mouth and his claws roaming through his body._

"_I… am… not… yours!"_

_Frieza chuckled and wrapped his tail around Vegeta's legs, squeezing them. Vegeta screamed as he felt his bones grinding. His throat screamed in agony as his legs broke in half and Frieza continued squeezing, sending the bone through the skin._

_The horrible pain sent waves of convulsions through the mangled body and Frieza bit his cheek, tearing it._

"_Well?"_

"_N-no." _

_Frieza finally took the Saiyan's breaking point and dug his nails into the top of the appendage. Vegeta whimpered but clamped back any scream. Then, he began to separate the tail in two. The muscles and tissue ripped apart and the bones either broke in half or chose one direction. Vegeta screamed and cried his eyes off but Frieza didn't stop._

_The pain was horrendous. He couldn't believe it… he couldn't understand how someone could feel so much agony. It was just not right. It was impossible. He began to beg without even knowing. The single cliché became a single word._

"_Stop, please! Stopplease! Stoppleasestopplease!" he screamed._

_Frieza finally released the two halves of the tail and laughed as Vegeta's lips didn't stop. He mouthed the words but didn't seem to have enough energy to speak. "Ready to accept your faith?"_

_Vegeta swallowed but didn't say anything. Frieza grabbed his shoulder and dislocated it, and then the other one. He flipped him onto his back and wrapped his hands around the narrow throat._

_He squeezed and Vegeta gasped for air, mouthing like a fish and trying to squirm out of the grasp, but he couldn't move. Frieza felt a few little pops inside the throat and chuckled when blood oozed out of Vegeta's lips. _

_Frieza lifted him slightly and slammed him against the floor until blood also pooled below his head. He leaned besides Vegeta's ear and whispered: "You will always be mine, Vegeta. Always." And with this, he bit the other ear off._

Vegeta took a deep breath and shook his head.

"No, Frieza. You are wrong." He muttered. "You are wrong."

He flew back to the ground and into the compound. Bulma was joking with the pig when she saw him. She walked over to him and handed him a martini. He sipped and looked at her.

"Cheers." He said.

"For defeating Frieza?"

"For my freedom." He muttered.

She giggled. "Now I am your new master."

He chuckled. "Master is a horrible word, Bulma. Remember why I don't call Roshi Master Roshi?"

She giggled again when she remembered the first time she had introduced him to Master Roshi. "Is he really that strong?" he had asked her.

She wasn't sure if it was fear what she had seen in his eyes, but she chuckled and shook her head. "No, but he is Goku's master."

"How comes?" he had asked.

"He taught him everything he knows. That's what a master does."

He had frowned. "I will not acknowledge anyone else as Master."

Vegeta snapped her out of her memory with a kiss. "You are my mate." He muttered into her ear.

* * *

**Well, what can I say?**

**Back To Hell was a great experience. When I began to write it I sincerely didn't think it would go on so fluently. Not to mention, it was my first attempt at a Fanfic :D **

**Well, I'm going to be honest. It all started with this little whim of mine of having Vegeta taking revenge on Frieza. It slowly complimented with Crushing Innocence although CI ended up earlier! Lol. Really, I ranted a lot in here. I think Frieza is the best villain, but villain nonetheless and I LOVE Vegeta with my soul, so I figured he should have his attempt at Revenge as well!**

**I tried so hard to keep them all in character, especially when they spoke. Frieza with his elegant, sarcastic words, Vegeta with his elegant rude sentences, Goku childish ones, etc. I believe I improved quiet a lot and this is all thanks to you guys. You really made me happy. Reading the reviews was quite flattering and I know I wasn't a fast uploader and perhaps you were waiting for a better ending, but I have one thing clear: I was not going to make a crappy fanfic just to make it long.**

**I have to say I enjoyed writing this fic quiet a lot and I laughed a lot with all your reviews. Some of you are quiet crazy (I'm looking at you Ninjat!), and others helped a lot with the improvement of my writing style. Thank you all for being amazing readers, reviewers, and for giving life to this story! **

**At first it was going to be an insight of Vegeta's moments in Hell. I always wondered what it would be like to meet again with the villains that tormented him. but then it all went on. Frieza attacking, Vegeta defending himself, Yemma hating on Vegeta, and so on. Well, I suppose this is all**

**THANKS A LOT ONCE AGAIN, I hope to see you in A Lifetime Turmoil and CI's sequel! (...which I have not started yet :D) **

**Vegeta? Anything to say?**

**Vegeta: Hn. So long, suckers.**

**ME: VEGETAAA!**


End file.
